Orgulho e Preconceito
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Naruto e Gaara rapazes da alta sociedade,habituados as mulheres sofisticadas e insinuadas da alta sociedades,ignoravam as ingênuas moça da paca cidade do interior do Japão.Quando conheceram Hinata e Ino,desinibidas e inteligentes.Tudo mudou... Completa
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Olá Minna mais uma finc, no final explico melhor as coisas....  
Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ....

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**Em uma pacata cidade chamada Konoha, situada no interior do Japão, uma familia, Yamanaka, composta por Inoichi e Himinari e suas filhas, a mais velha Hinata, dona de uma beleza ****que se diferencia de suas parentes, seus olhos perolados cabelos compridos e negros, com um genio dócil e meiga puxado do pai, depois Ino, parecida com o pai, olhos azuis e cabelos ****loiros longos, já seu genio nenhum de seus pais sabem da onde venho, é espirituosa, brincalhona, mais quando cisma com alguma coisa consegueser mais teimosa que uma mula, ****e por ultimo Sakura, sua parencia totalmente diferente das suas irmãs, cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, com um genio vaidoso ao extremo, as vezes chega ser até imprudente em relação ****a sua conduta.  
****Assim a familia vivia em sua casa-fazenda, Inoichi trabalhava com muito esforço para manter a casa, não era uma familia com riqueza, sua casa muitas vezes fora quase hipotecada, se não ****fosse com ajuda de sua filha e de amigos intimos já estariam sem teto. Sua mulher Himinari também não teve um dote que pudesse ajuda-los, porém sempre que vê algo não pensa duas vezes ****em compra-lo, com um carater julgado medíocre, sua unica preocupação era casar suas filhas, e em um casamento vantagoso.**

Himinari ---: Oh, não aguento mais esse calor, não consigo nem pensar direito! --- reclamava a mulher enquanto arrumava um velho vestido.

Sakura ---: Será que não podemos ir até a cidade para comprar algo pra nos refrescar? --- falou a filha mais nova se animando.

Himinari ---: Ohh seria uma otima coisa...

Ino ---: Não temos nem dinheiro para comprar comida para nos, e vocês querem gastar com besteira?! --- falou Ino irritada com a conversa das duas.

Sakura ---: Ora Ino é para matar a sede.

Ino ---: sei muito bem porque quer ir até a cidade Sakura --- falou se levantando --- e se quer matar a sede beba água. --- saiu da sala.

Himinari ---: Não sei da onde vem esse mal-humor...

Sakura ---: Ela é sempre chata assim, sempre estraga...

Ino correu para o quarto em que dividia com sua irmã mais velha Hinata, assim que entrou notou a irmã sentada beira a janela lendo um delicado livro conseguido com um amigo.

Hinata ---: Algo te aborrece querida irmã? ---- perguntou assim que viu a irmã.

Ino ---: O de sempre, aquelas duas não sabe fazer outra coisa que não seja pensar em gastar,será que elas não ve a situação que estamos?

Hinata ---: Rsrs, Ino não fique brava com elas, você sabe que elas foram acostumadas assim...

Ino ---: O que foi um erro de papai faze-lo.

Hinata ---: Não pode deixar que isso irrite sempre, afinal elas são..

Ino ---: Minha mãe e irmã, eu sei, mais as vezes penso que nasci na familia errada --- falou se jogando na cama.

Hinata ---: Ora então acha que não sou sua irmã? --- falou colocando o livro sobre a comoda que ficava perto da janela.

Ino ---: Rsrs claro que não, eu acho que nois duas nascemos em familia errada.

**As duas eram unidas sempre sinceras uma com a outra, Ino confiava em Hinata e em seu bom senso, sabia que a irmã não era como sua mãe e sua irmã mais nova, Hinata entendia a situação ****em que estavam.  
****A noite quando o jantar foi servido, Himinari dizia que tinha novidades, esperou que todos se sentasse há mesa para contar.**

Himinari ---: Sr. Yamanaka, caro marido, veja como Deus foi generoso para conosco.

Inoichi ---: Ora, posso saber em que? Tirando que nos deu filhas maravilhosas... --- falou olhando para as duas mais velhas --- e uma casa.

Himinari ---: Gostaria que parasse de mostra sua preferencia para com suas filhas, Sakura também é sua filha.

Inoichi ---: Não que não goste dela. --- falou olhando para mais nova --- acontece que ela se parecesse muito com você, e acontece que as vezes me deixa sem paciencia.

Himinari ---: Ora essa. --- falou irritada. --- deixarei isso de lado pois o que tenho para falar é muito mais importante que essas besteiras.

Sakura ---: conte logo mamãe.

Himinari ---: Acontece que a casa de Takachiro, que fica dois quilometros daqui, foi finalmente alugada! --- falou olhando para o marido esperando uma reação.

Inoichi ---: E o que isso pode ser presente de Deus para nos?

Himinari ---: Ora sr. Yamanka, o senhor adora me aborrecer! --- falou sentida.

Hinata ---: mamãe...

Inoichi ---: Perdoe minha cara, se te aborreço, mais eu realmente não vejo qual o motivo para que com a casa de Takachiro se alugada, possa ser favorecer a mim.

Sakura ---: Mãe, conte há ele quem alugou --- falou sorrindo.

Himinari ---: Pois digo, foi um senhor de alta classe vindo da capital, com uma renda aproximadamente 50.000 mil dolares.

Inoichi ---: ora e o que um cavaleiro desses venho fazer em Konoha?

Himinari ---: Não sabemos meu caro, mais tenho certeza que o senhor deve visita-lo. --- falou tomando um pouco de seu suco.

Inoichi ---: creio que não, não vejo o motivo para tal feito.

Himinari ---: Como? e nossas filhas? Onde fica nisso?

Inoichi ---: Ora minha cara senhora Yamanaka, agora quem está aborrecido aqui sou eu, por que não fale logo onde quer chegar e pare de ficar fazendo rodeios!

Himinari ---: Ele é um rapaz rico e solteiro, solteiro, o que pode fazer um otimo negocio para nos, ele pode casar-se com uma de nossas filhas. --- as duas mais velhas se olharam.

Inoichi ---: e é esse o motivo para qual o rapaz venho até nossa cidade?

Himinari ---: Ora, mais é claro, por que mais? Você deve fazer uma visita pois sem isso não poderemos nos conhecer.

Inoichi ---: Não vejo o porque, agora se me derem licença vou me recolher em minha biblioteca.

**Antes que sua mulher falasse alguma coisa se levantou e entrou na biblioteca, Hinata e Ino tiveram ouvir sua sua mãe reclamar sobre o descaso de seu pai até irem se deitar.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Não muito longe em uma casa que para todos da região era considerada um palacio, uma carruagem novissima entrava no enorme caminho de Takachiro, parando em frente a enorme ****entrada da mansão, um dos criados correu para abrir a porta e ajudar o seu senhor a descer.**

Criado ---: Sr. Uzumaki seja bem vindo.

Naruto ---: Mais que maravilha de casa! --- reclamou o jovem senhor daquele palacete.

**Sua aparecia não deixava duvida que pertencia a mais nobre familia do Japão, seus cabelos loiros arrepiados parecia ouro ao sol, seus olhos azuis, sorria olhando com admiração a casa que ****acabará de alugar para o outono.**

Naruto ---: Veja Gaara, não disse que era uma das propriedades quase igual de Suna! --- chamou o amigo.

**Um rapaz da mesma idade do loiro se juntou ao amigo era um pouco mais alto que o loiro, seus cabelos era vermelhos vivos, muito diferente porem era o que o deixava mais atraente, seus olhos ****eram verdes, tinha um olhar frio, e para aqueles que não o conhecia diria que ele tinha olhar de esnobe.**

Sasame --- Oh como Naruto é exagerado! --- exclamou uma jovem moça que com ajuda de Gaara saia da carruagem. --- Aqui nem chega aos pes de Suna, não é sr. Gaara.

Gaara ---: Devo concorda, embora que aqui parece um bom lugar.

Sasame ---: Espero que seja, não sei porque Naruto foi escolher um lugar como esse para passar uns tempos.

Naruto ---: Ora Sasame mal chegou em Konoha já está reclamando! Vamos gente, vamos ver a casa por dentro.

**Naruto escolhera aquele local pois sentia que ali seria um grande aprendizado, estava cansado do agito da cidade, queria paz e conforto, com ele arrastou sua irmã mais moça Sasame, ****na qual ele era o responsavel, tinha cabelos meios ruivos, olhos castanhos, era dois anos mais nova que Naruto, era mimada e tinha um genio egoista, tinha uma queda para o melhor amigo ****de seu irmão.  
****Gaara no Sabuko era um rapaz tão rico quanto Naruto, ganhava 100.000 dolares por ano, sua propriedade era a maior de Suna, uma cidade localizada quase na capital. Gaara era o melhor ****amigo de Naruto.**

Naruto ---: Um tal de senhor. Nara venho nos dar boas vindas hoje cedo, e nos convidou para um baile que acontecerá daqui uma semana.

Sasame ---: oh por Deus Naruto, você não está pensando em ir está?

Naruto ---: E porque não iria? Adoro bailes.

Gaara ---; Bailes da capital são bons daqui, onde a população não tem muita cultura não sei se pode dizer que seja agradavel.

Sasame ---: concordo com Gaara, eles são povo rural, já posso até imaginar como será, pessoas de baixa classe social...

Naruto ---: Pois então não vai, eu irei. --- falou olhando para o amigo --- e se preferir Gaara pode ficar em casa fazendo companhia a minha irmã, pois eu vou.

**Naruto tinha um ar de brincalhão, era doce e amavel, adorava conhecer gente nova, de qualquer classe social, não se importava se a pessoa tinha ou não posses, por isso que sua irmã ****vivia pedindo ajuda ao Gaara, pois só ele que Naruto escutava, Gaara era não só o amigo dele mais como conselheiro. Durante a semana que se passou antes do baila em uma terça feira ****Naruto andava pela pequena cidade acompanhado com Gaara.**

Naruto ---: veja que cidadizinha mais pacata meu amigo, isso não se ve no centro.

Gaara ---: Sim.

Naruto ---: veja se não é o sr. Nara, vamos lá comprimenta-lo --- o loiro saiu em disparada ao encontro do velho senhor. --- Sr. Nara..?

Shikaku ---: oh sr. Uzumaki --- falou o homem sorrindo apertando a mão do rapaz --- passeando pela cidade?

Naruto ---: Isso, quero conhecer tudo --- sorriu.

Shikaku ---: Ora porque não me disse, terei o prazer em lhe mostrar e apresentar todos. --- sorriu --- e por falar em apresentar, quem é o cavaleiro com o sr.?

Naruto ---: oh rsrs é meu amigo Sabuko, Gaara, ele é de Suna.

Shikaku ---: Prazer meu jovem, quando eu era moço eu já passei um mes naquela cidade, que cidade linda, continua linda como antes?

Gaara ---: Sim --- se limitou a dizer.

Naruto ---: Então, estou animado para o baile.

Shikaku ---: Então o senhor vai? Que bom, pois muitas jovens estão anciosas para conhece-lo. --- falou sorrindo --- devo dizer que apesar de sermos do campo, temos nossas musas.

Naruto ---: oh sem duvida. --- sorriu.

Shikaku ---: falando em musa, ali está um homem que é pai de três lindas flores. --- falou chamando Inoichi que acabara de chegar na cidade.

Inoichi ---: Como vai amigo? Sua esposa e seu filho estão bem?

Shikaku ---: oh sim estão otimos. --- sorriu --- Inoichi quero apresentar Naruto Uzumaki, ele que alugou Takachiro.

Inoichi ---: Ahh sim...como vai rapaz? --- apertou a mão do loira.

Naruto ---: Muito bem, o senhor tem uma fazenda? --- perguntou olhando para a carroça que Inoichi trazia.

Inoichi ---: è...

Shikaku ---: ah Inoichi esse é o amigo de Naruto, Gaara.

Inoichi ---: como vai? --- perguntou olhando para o ruivo sem comprimenta-lo com aperto de mão.

Shikaku ---: estava falando sobre sua meninas....

Inoichi ---: Hm sim, bem meu caro eu tenho que ir, preciso vender essas coisas e levar logo o que Ino me pediu, com sua licença.

Naruto sorriu e observou o homem se afastar Shikaku então passou a falar sobre as meninas, depois foi mostrar o resto da cidade.

No caminho de volta para a casa Naruto e Gaara falavam sobre as novas pessoas que conheceram.

Naruto ---; O sr. Nara disse que as menina Yamanaka são a joias de Konoha, estou ancioso para conhece-las.

Gaara ---: Não se deve esperar muito Naruto. --- falou o amigo. --- Elas podem ser consideradas por ELES as joias daqui,afinal aqui não tem muitas mulheres elegantes e nem cuidadas como na cidade grande.

Naruto ---: ora Gaara você julga-as antes de conhece-las.

Gaara ---: Apenas quero proteger você meu amigo.

NAruto ---: E me proteger de que?

Gaara ---: Das mulheres sem escupulos, caçadoras de dotes, como disse muitos daqui não tem quase nada,e casar-se com alguém rico, seria mais que uma jogada de sorte.

Naruto ---; Por Deus homem, você pensa de mais nas consequencias que as vezes nem há de ter!

Gaara calou-se quando Naruto colocava algo na cabeça era dificil tirar, iria ajuda-lo de outra maneira caso isso precisasse, mais Gaara estava duvidando que isso acontecesse, afinal quem dali teria algo que chamasse atenção de Naruto ou até mesmo ele.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Avisos:**

**Bem para aqueles que acompanhavam a Historia "Em algum lugar do passado" e "memorias de uma ninja"  
Eu as deletei porque eu perdi o fio da meada, fiquei muito tempo sem escreve-la e elas estavam se tornando cansativas...  
Mais eu irei refaze-las e terá algumas mudanças...  
Mais elas voltaram XD  
E enquanto essa finc espero não peder a inspiração ^^  
Espero que gostem enão é isso ai XD**

Bem já aproveitando Feliz Natal para todos ^^

_Reviews GO!_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

__

**Capitulo 2**

**Passada uma semana na cidade inteira não se ouvia outra coisa se não "", todas as moças sonhavam em conhece-los, as mães ja imaginavam as filhas se casando, e na casa dos Yamanka não era diferentes, sra. Himinari era a que mais sonhava, junto com sua filha caçula Sakura, Hinata foi a escolhida para "agarrar" o homem, por ser mais velha das meninas.**

Himinari ---: Oh Hinata, imagina só vocês dois se casando...

Sakura ---: teremos bailes todo final de semana.

Himinari ---: Sim, sim, ele ficará louco por você!

Ino ---: Oh pare com isso! Vocês duas estão passando dos limites!

Hinata ---: eu...

Ino ---: será que só pensam nisso? Porque não pensam em como vamos ajudar o papai!

Himinari ---: Ino acha que está falando com quem? Sou sua mãe e não irmã ou amiga.

Ino ---: Então haja como tal, em vez de ficar sonhando porque não nos traz de volta realidade!

Himinari ---: Grrr mais que menina mais endiabada! Onde tirou esse genio não sei de quem!

**Ino sem aguentar mais saiu da sala e deixou sua mãe gritando para quem quisesse ouvir, saiu correndo e foi para o patio de tras da casa, onde não muito longe havia um pequeno jardim ****onde lá Ino encontrava paz, se sentou em um banco feito de um tronco de uma arvore e ficou a observar o pequeno jardim. Porque se irritava tão facilmente com sua mãe, era como se tudo que ela ****falasse ou fizesse a irritava, claro que ela a amava mais via como seu pai se matava pra dar a elas pelo menos comida e roupas.**

Hinata ---: Ino!

Ino ---: Oh Hinata me desculpa, é que as vezes elas me fazem perder a cabeça.

Hinata ---: Eu sei querida, --- se sentou ao lado da irmã e abraçou --- mais tem que tentar se controlar, sabe que ela não faz por mal.

Ino ---: Sim eu sei, mais acontece que ela não vê que papai trabalha dia e noite na fazendo para ela pelo menos ter o que quer,e ela nunca ta satisfeita!

Hinata ---: mammãe foi criada assim em sua juventude.

Ino ---: Pois agora ela deveria saber que não é igual,e ainda leva Sakura pro mesmo lado, quando ela crescer mais ficará igual a mamãe.

Hinata ---: Rsrs, vamos temos que nos arrumar para o baile, pois pelo menos lá teremos o que fazer que não seja ficar pensando nos problemas da vida.

**O baile seria a noite em um salão na cidade, Hinata e Ino ajudavam uma a outra a se arrumar, Sakura que era a queridinha da mãe, ela propria a ajudava, seu pai que não era muito chegado ****em baile se arrumou em dois minutos e ainda de má vontade, assim foram para a cidade na velha carroça.  
****A cidade toda estava no baile todos para ver o tão aguardado , assim que chegaram Ino e Hinata encontraram uma amiga, Tenten, assim se ajutaram e ntraram no salão. Todos ****riram e conversavam, a musica não parava de tocar um segundo, Sakura logo que chegou já arranjou um par e começou a dançar, Ino e Tenten conversava em um canto enquanto Hinata****conversava com uma senhora.**

Tenten ---: Então está animada para conhecer ?

Ino ---: ora até você Tenten! Por favor né.

Tenten ---: Ora Ino, todos que estão aqui é por esse motivo.

Ino ---: Então creio eu que estou no lugar errado, pois vim aqui pra me divertir e dançar.

Tenten ---: Rsrs não estou vendo dançar cara amiga.

Ino ---: Pois até agora não vi nenhum homem que esteja há altura de mim. --- falou brincando --- rsrs

Kiba ---: Err...Senhorita Yamanaka... --- um rapaz alto parou ao lado de Hinata --- gostaria de me dar a honra de conseder-me essa dança?

Hinata ---: e... --- olhou para a irmã.

Ino ---: Vai... --- disse animada.

Hinata ---: sim.. --- estendeu a mão e o jovem a conduziu para o meio do salão.

Tenten ---: Veja como sua irmã está vermelha.

Ino ---: Tadinha apesar de ser mais velha do que eu, ela ainda é timida.

Tenten ---: Rsrs, até que Kiba é bonitinho não acha?

Ino ---: Não, sinceramente não, sei lá ele tem uma cara de bobalhão, não serve para ser marido, pelo menos o meu.

Tenten ---: ora e que tipo de cara o seu marido tem que ter?

Ino ---: SE eu casar, ele tem que ser igual a mim, ser gentil, carinhoso, a cara tem que mostrar que é homem de palavra e ser humilde.

Tenten ---: hm acho que sonhar nunca é de mais.

Ino ---: Rsrs mais sei que não me casarei, só um amor verdadeiro poderá me fazer casar-se.

Tenten ---: Ino minha amiga temo por você, se pensar assim ficará para titia e sua mãe conserteza terá um ataque do coração. --- as duas riram.

**Quando o baile estava esquentando a porta se abriu e o umas pessoas entraram, com ar de grandeza, Naruto, Sasame e Gaara adentravam o salão, ninguém havia percebido ainda se não fosse ****Shikaku Nara ir recebe-los.**

Shikaku ---: oh que felicidade ve-los. --- falou sorrindo. --- sejam bem vindos.

Naruto ---: Mais que linda festa. --- falou entusiasmado.

Shikaku ---: Venha vou lhe apresentar ao de mais.

Tenten ---: Veja Ino, aquele que é o Sr. Uzumaki.

Ino ---: Qual dos metidos é o sr. Uzumaki? --- perguntou olhando para o trio que ia andando pelo salão.

Tenten ---: O loiro a menina é a irmã dele.

Ino ---: é aquele que tem cara de pobre infeliz?

Tenten ---: Rsrs infeliz pode ser mais pobre, duvido muito, é o amigo de Naruto, sr. Sabuko no Gaara, ele é dono de quase toda a cidade de Suna.

Ino ---: Rs então ele é meio infeliz. --- as duas riram.

**Naruto e seus companheiros passavam pelo salão, Shikaku apresentavam os amigos e algumas pessoas, Sasame olhava com cara de nojo, como se estivesse se misturando com porcos, ****Gaara olhava com uma cara de extrema frieza, comprimentava apenas com um aceno de cabeça as pessoas que Shikaku lhe apresentava.**

Shikaku ---: Veja, aqui está o Inoichi, aquele que encontramos na cidade. --- falou indo em direção ao amigo.

Naruto ---: E a familia dele está prensente?

Shikaku ---: claro, veja. Sr. Inoichi.

Inoichi ---: oh, como vai. --- deu um perto de mão aos cavaleiros.

Shikaku ---: Essa é a irmã do Sr. Uzumaki, senhorita Sasame.

Inoichi ---: encantado.

Himinari ---: Oh achei você! Venha Hinata --- puxou a filha de seu acompanhante e foi em direção ao marido e os outros --- tem que se apresentar ao sr. Uzumaki.

Hinata ---: Mamãe por favor. --- tentou agurmentar.

Himinari ---: Venha.

Tenten ---: Sua mãe ta atacando de novo. --- falou apontando para a mãe e irmã da amiga.

Ino ---: Rsrs.

Inoichi ---: então tem casa na capital? Tenho parentes lá,

Naruto ---: è uma otima cidade, mais muito agitada, eu em particular quero um pouco de paz, as vezes lá nos deixa doidos.

Inoichi ---: Por isso que não me aventuro em ir na cidade...

Himinari ---: Querido... --- falou a mulher se aproximando.

Shikaku ---: oh quem está aqui. --- sorriu.

Inoichi ---: hm essa é minha esposa Hminari --- apresentou a mulher que fez uma pomposa encenação.

Himinari ---: è um enorme prazer que recebemos uma pessoa tão importante aqui na nossa humilde cidade, espero que fique conosco muito tempo.

Naruto ---: oh obrigado...

Himinari ---: oh como sou, essa é minha filha mais velha Hinata. --- puxou a menina e colocou-a na frente do rapaz.

Naruto ---: ...pr...prazer....

Hinata ---: Se...seja bem vindo.. --- comprimentou sem jeito.

Naruto ---: ..

Himinari ---: ela é uma graça não? Adora dançar.

Naruto ---: er..me concede essa dança?

Hinata ---: e...

Himinari ---: claro vai lá querida.

**Naruto e Hinata foram para o local onde estavam dançando, Himinari delirando de prazer em ve-los, Gaara e Sasame ficaram ali no lado deles sem dizer nada, e sem menor vontade de ser ****interagir com os de mais. Ino e Tenten decidiram ir até os pais.**

Ino ---: Veja a Hinata está dançando com o sr. Uzumaki.

Himinari ---: oh claro, você acha que ela não consegue...

Shikaku ---: oh aqui está as duas outras moças lindas de konoha. --- falou sorrindo --- sr. Sabuko está é Tenten, filha do dono do mercado que lhe apresentei agora pouco.

Gaara ---: Prazer. --- sua voz era fria e distante como de sempre.

**Gaara em pensamentos se odiou por ter vindo naquela festa, teria que ficar ali sendo apresentado para todos como se ele fosse a coisa jamais vista antes, e como Naruto muitos iriam querer ****atacar suas filhas para cima dele, olhou para a moça que Nara apresentava, nada de especial, cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques, o vestido um pouco melhor que as demias, afinal ****filha do dono do mercado era claro que teria condições de roupas melhores.  
****Mais quando olhou para o lado da menina ele notou que havia mais uma moça a ser apresentada para ele.**

Kiba ---: Ino quer dançar?

Ino ---: Rsrs ora você chama Hinata todo pomposo e comigo é assim só? Rsrs --- sorrindo aceitou o convite de Kiba.

Shikaku ---: ora, rsrs não deu tempo de lhe apresentar, mais aquela é Ino Yamanaka, filha do Inoichi.

Gaara ---: hm..

**Gaara observou a loira ir para pista de dança acompanhada ela tinha cabelos loiros como o sol, mesmo a noite dava para ver o brilho, seus olhos azuis, pelo que ele percebeu. O vestido ****era meio mais, a olhou sem interesse, deve ser igual há moça que acabará de conhecer, soltirona e pobre, se o povo julgava ela uma das joias da cidade, ele não sabia o que era ****beleza, pensou com ironia.**

Tenten ---: Chouji!! --- foi se juntar ao amigo.

Sasame ---: Mais que tedio não sr. Gaara, aqui nem se compara em Toquio.

Gaara ---: ...

**A festa estava ao seu ritimo maximo todos dançando, bebendo e comendo, Gaara e Sasame era os unicos que permaneciam parados, apenas dançaram uma ou duas musicas e um com o ****outro, Naruto depois de dançar com Hinata, dançou com Tenten, Ino e novamente com Hinata o que deixou Himinari sonhadora. Ino e Tenten deram uma fugida da festa e se esconderam ****no patio do lado de fora do salão, lá se sentaram em um banco e ficaram a conversar.**

Ino ---: Nossa nunca vi Hinata sorrir tanto.

Tenten ---: Será que ela gostou do sr. Uzumaki?

Ino ---: oh eu conheço ela, concerteza.

Tenten ---: Agora cabe saber se ele gostou dela.

Naruto ---: Gaara não acredito que passará a festa toda ai parado. --- ouviram a conversa dos dois. --- me icomoda ve-lo ai parado de um modo tão estupido, venha dançar.

Gaara ---: De modo algum, já dançei e não pretendo dançar novamente.

Naruto ---: dançar com a Sasame não é dançar, mais amigo, aqui há tantas moças jovens e bonitas. --- falou sorrindo.

Gaara ---: Está dançando com a unica moça bonita do salão.

Naruto ---: è devo concordar, nunca vi tanta beleza em uma moça.--- Ino e Tenten que estava escutando sorriam. --- mais a irmã dela, senhorita Ino também é uma bela moça, posso pedir que lhe aprensete.

Gaara ---: Ela é sofrível, mas não tem beleza suficiente para tentar-me.E não estou disposto a dar atenção a moças que são desprezadas pelos outros homens. Agora vá para junto de sua adoravel acompanhante está perdendo seu tempo comigo.

**Assim que os homens se afastaram Tenten tentou animar a amiga.**

Tenten ---: Err...

Ino ---: como se eu quisesse dançar com ele, nem por toda Suna e nem a parte infeliz.

Tenten ---: Rsrs pelo menos não terá que atura-lo.

Ino ---: è estava ficando preocupada, pensou se ele tivesse me escolhido teria que ficar presa há ele a noite toda.

Tenten ---: Isso mesmo, rapaz arrogante.

Ino ---: Isso, e orgulhoso de mais, ahh mais não quero saber, não to nem ai se ele me acha ou não bonita. O importante é que Naruto acha Hinata a moça mais linda da cidade!

**O restante da festa Ino tentou evitar ficar ao lado daquele homem orgulhoso, e contou para todos com humor, pois tinha o espirito bricalhão, e ele logo foi julgado um dos homem mais ****orgulhoso e desagradavel, e ninguém entendi como Naruto tinha amigo como ele.  
****Quando a festa se deu por encerrada Ino e sua familia foi para casa, Hinata e Ino subiu para o quarto assim querendo ficar sozinhas.**

Hinata ---: ele é tudo que um homem deve ser, carinhoso, amavel, gentil...

Ino ---: Incrivilmente lindo e rico. --- riu da irmã.

Hinata ---: Oh isso não conta afinal há homens bonitos aqui.

Ino ---: Sim mais são poucos.

Hinata ---: Não esperava que ele me tirasse para uma segunda dança. --- confessou a morena.

Ino ---: Pois eu esperava por você, Hinata eu dou permissão para você gostar dele, afinal você já gostou de pessoas menos merecedores. --- as duas ficaram em silencio por um estante.

Hinata ---: Não acredito que aquele amigo dele falou isso de você. --- falou olhando para a irmã.

Ino ---: Mais o que importa, poderia facilmente perdoa seu orgulho se não tivesse ofendido o meu. --- falou seria. --- mais que importa, não voltarei a ve-lo.

Hinata ---: ... --- ficou quieta com um sorriso no rosto.

Ino ---: Acho que hoje alguém terá lindo sonhos. --- as duas riram e continuaram a conversar até o sono chegar.

**No dia seguinte a cidade toda estava comentando sobre o baile, quem dançou com quem, quem falou o que do outro, era só esse o assunto pelo menos até o meio dia, onde ouviram falar ****que o exercito iria passar pela cidade e que seria possivel ficarem ali por um ou dois meses. Sakura que durante o baile dançou com todos os rapazes adorou a noticia e logo cedo foi até ****a cidade na casa de uma tia para confimar a noticia.A tarde Tenten e sua familia foi até a casa da amiga.**

Sra. Mutishui ---: Como vai amiga.

Himinari ---: Oh bem, cansa mais bem e feliz, ontem foi um dia maravilhoso não?

Sra. Mutishui ---: Oh sim...para a doce Hinata creio que sim --- sorriu olhando para a mulher depois olhou para Ino ---: para você que não deve ter sido muito aproveitoso não? Consideravel apenas

sofrível.

Ino ---: ohh...

Himinari ---: Aquele homem é realmente muito arrogante, logo que o vi notei como era esnobe, detesto ele.

Ino ---: Não ligo para que aquele homem acha de mim.

Himinari ---: Isso mesmo, agente não liga, querida Ino se caso dançasse com ele seria um sacrificio para a pobre.E na proxima vez se fosse você não me recusava a dançar com ele.

Ino ---: Oh pode ter certeza mamãe que não pretendo aceitar dançar com ele.

Sra. Mutishui ---: Ele é um homem desagradavel, porém é mais rico que nosso amigo Naruto.

Ino ---: Ele pode ser mais rico que o rei, eu não me importo, mais não devo mais ter contato com ele o que isso me agradaria muito.

**Depois conversaram sobre coisa banais Ino e Tenten foram dar uma volta pelo bosque que havia ao lado da casa, quando voltaram souberam que Naruto havia estado ali, para fazer uma pequena ****visita há Hinata, que estava risonha quando elas chegaram.**

Tenten ---: è parece que ela ta gostando dele.

Ino ---: Parece? Eu tenho certeza!

**Sra. Mutishui convidou a familia Yamanaka para uma pequena festa em sua casa que daria dai uma semana, Himinari deu a ideia de chamar o sr. Uzumaki o que todas concordaram.****Durante a semana que se passou Ino e Hinata foram até a cidade comprar alguma fitas para arrumar um velho chapeu quando na rua encontrou Naruto e Gaara.**

Naruto ---: Senhorita Hinata. --- comprimentou com um beijo em sua mão.

Hinata ---: sr. Uzumaki...

Naruto ---: Naruto só por favor, não gosto muito de formalidades. --- Hinata corou fazendo ele corar também. --- oh senhorita Ino --- fez o mesmo que com Hinata.

Ino ---: Ino só ...rsrs

Naruto ---: Gaara... --- chamou o amigo que estava calado e observando as moça em especial Ino.

Gaara ---: Como vão? --- pegou a mão de Hinata e a beijo depois virou-se para Ino que com determinação de não ter nenhum contato com o homem se desviou.

Ino ---: O sr. Vai na festa da sra. Mutishui? --- perguntou ao Naruto.

Naruto ---: sim claro, adoro festa, e devo dizer que estou ancioso para dançar novamente com a senhorita Hinata. ---- falou sem querer o que fez Hinata ficar vermelha.

Ino ---: Rsrs, espero que se divirta-se mais que certas pessoas. --- falou lançando um olhar ao ruivo e assim pegou o braço de sua irmã. --- vamos Hinata...

Naruto ---: Oh sim, até a festa senhoritas. --- acenou até elas sumirem de vista. --- como fica linda cada dia que passa.

Gaara ---: Está agindo como bobo. --- falou olhando em direção que as moças tomaram.

Naruto ---: Oh que nada, senhorita Ino também está linda a cada dia.

Gaara ---: continuo com minha opinião do baile, acho-a sem graça e ainda selvagem.

Naruto ---: Selvagem?! Por Deus por que acha isso?

Gaara ---: Moças não deveriam andar sozinhas por ai, e ela como mais nova que a sua admiradora deveria calar-se quando há pessoas falando com a irmã.

Naruto ---: Caro amigo eu realmente não entendo você, julga a pobre moça tão mal assim?

Gaara ---: Pobre sim, moça? Duvido, agora vamos que esse sol está nos deixando moles**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Olá Minna ^^  
Bem desculpa pelos erros de portugues, preguiça de revisar e arrumar, espero que de pra entender ^^  
Bem é isso ai Obrigado..._**

**_Reviews GO!!_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

__

**Capitulo 3**

**Os dias passaram rapido como sempre nada de novo e de grandioso, a familia Yamanaka não encontraram-se mais com os moradores de Takachiro, Himinari tentou fazer qualquer coisa para encontra-los mais Ino não ajudou-a, toda manhã a mãe pedia as filhas para irem até a cidade para comprar algo, um pretexto para possivel contro com os homens. Mais Ino sempre falava que se ela quisesse iria ela ou a chegou o dia da festa o clime ficou mais quente.**

Naruto ---: Será que elas vem?

Tenten ---: claro, acho que só tiveram um contra-tempo.

Sra. Mitishui ---: Tenten elas chegaram.--- falou assim que a carroça da familia parou em frente a casa.

Himinari ---: Nossa espero que não sejamos os ultimos a chegar.

Ino ---: Rsrs seria uma coisa nova não? Familia Yamanaka ultima a chegar em festa!

Hinata ---: Ino!

Sakura ---: Ohhh eles já estão aqui mamãe, veja o sr. Uzumaki.

Himinari ---: Oh Deus, Vai Hinata entre primeiro. --- esta pegou a mão da irmã mais velha e puxo-a junto.

Ino ---: Isso tudo é medo? --- as duas riram e entraram.

**Assim que entraram Ino e Hinata foram recebidas por Naruto que fez de tudo para ficar a sos com Hinata, Ino então procurou a amiga Tenten que estava conversando com Kiba.**

Ino ---: Olá.

Tenten ---: Deixaram você para tras?

Ino ---: Rsrs se for ela e ele eu não me importo, mais se fosse você ficaria desapontada. rsrsrs

Kiba ---: Está bela hoje Ino.

INo ---: Obrigado Kiba --- sorriu

Sakura ---: Kiba ai está você, prometeu uma dança na ultima fez que nos vimos. --- puxou o rapaz para o local onde outros casais dançavam.

Ino ---: essa menina não tem jeito.

Tenten ---: Deixa-a, já que você não aproveita ela aproveita por você.

Ino ---: Como assim eu não aproveito?!

Tenten ---: Ta na cara que Kiba tem uma quedinha por você. --- a amiga riu. --- to falando, pare de rir Ino.

INo ---: é a coisa mais besta que já ouvir Tenten. --- as duas passaram a discurtir rindo.

Tenten ---: Ino veja sua irmã está tão facinada por ele.

Ino ---: e ele por ela, ah é tão bom ve-la sorrindo.

Tenten ---: Sim mais se ela quiser te-lo terá que agarra-lo logo antes que seja tarde.

Ino ---: Mais tem que ver se ele sente o mesmo por ela, ela não pode pensar como minha mãe.

Tenten ---: Isso não importa INo, terá bastante tempo para o amor.

**Ino nada mais disse passou então a observar sua irmã e Naruto, os dois parecia gostar um do outro ao seu ve-lo, Ino preocupada em observar sua irmã não notou que passou a ser objeto de ****algum interesse aos olhos do amigo de principio Gaara não tinha concordado com os que achavam que ela era á no baile sem admiração. E da outra vez que se ****encontraram, observara a jovem apenas para critica-la , logo que declarara a si mesmo e aos amigos que Ino não possuía um só traço agradável no rosto, começou a considerar que a ****bela expressão de seus olhos azuis dava áquele rosto um ar excepcionalmente inteligente. A esta descoberta seguiram-se outras igualmente seu olhar crítico tivesse ****descoberto mais de um defeito na simetria de suas formas, foi obrigado a reconhecer que as linhas de seu corpo eram de grande pureza;e, apesar da sua afirmação de que as maneiras dela ****não eram as do mundo elegante, sentiu-se fascinado por sua encantadora ignorava tudo isso; pois a seu ver, para Gaara ela não era elegante o suficiente para dançar com ele.**

Shikaku ---: que tal abrimos o piano e deixar nossas moças mostra seus talentos? --- anuniou sendo aceito por todos.

Sra. Mitishui ---: Ino nos dará a honra de ouvi-la tocar?

Ino ---: Ora eu?

Tenten ---: Sim amigo, sabe que adoro ve-la tocar.

Ino ---: Se isso agradar há alguns...--- lanchou um olhar para Gaara e depois para a amiga --- trocarei com maior prazer.

**Ino tocava uma musica calma que adorava desde pequena, era a unica que sabia, alguns começaram a dançar outros se limitavam a ouvi-la, Gaara um deles não despregou os olhos na moça ****no piano, tanto que Sasame que estava ao seu lado perceberá.**

Sasame ---: creio o que sei que está pensando.

Gaara ---: Acho que não.

Sasame ---: O senhor está pensando como seria insuportável passar muitas noites deste modo,numa sociedade como está.Alías, concordo com o senhor, nunca me aborreci tanto!A insipidez,apesar deste barulho, a futilidade,apesar de ar de importância de toda essa gente.O que eu não daria para ouvi-lo falar com severidade...

Gaara ---: Asseguro-lhe que não é isso que estava pensando em coisas mais agradá meditando no prazer que nos pode dar um par de belos olhos no rosto de uma mulher.

**Sasame imediatamente fixou o seu olhar no rosto de Gaara, e exprimiu o desejo de que ele dissesse o nome da mulher que havia lhe inspirado tais reflexões. Gaara respondeu com ****um sorriso.**

Gaara ---: Senhorita Ino Yamanaka.

Sasame ---: Senhorita Ino Yamanaka?! --- repetiu Sasame sem conter o desapontamento. --- Estou assombrada. Desde quando a senhorita Ino se tornou a sua favorita? Quando lhe poderei desejar felicidades?

Gaara ---: É precisamente esta a pergunta que esperava de sua parte.A imaginação das mulheres é muito da admiração para o amor para o casamento,num que iria me desejar felicidades.

Sasame ---: Se fala tão seriamente, considerarei o assunto absolutamente á uma encantadora sogra e,evidentemente, ela há de estar sempre em Suna com o senhor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A semana depois da festa decorreu sem novidades, Naruto e Gaara tiveram fora durante a semana toda, o que deixou Himinari profundamente desesperada.**

Himinari ---: ohh se ele não voltar mais...

Sra. Mitishui ---: Minha cara, calma não precisa ficar desse jeito, pelo que ouvir ele voltará ao termino da semana, afinal deixou sua irmã aqui.

Himinari ---: Mais o que foi fazer na capital? Será que ele já é comprometido?

Ino e Hinata que estavam por perto evitaram de ficar ali, sairam para dar uma volta, desde que Naruto partiu Hinata andará meio tristonha o que deixava Ino triste também.

Ino ---: Ele não disse nada quando vocês dançavam na festa?

Hinata ---: oh não, e porque diria minha irmã? Sou apenas uma amiga dele, que ele conheceu em um baile.

Ino ---: Hinata como fala assim, apenas uma amiga? Ele sente por você muito mais que uma simples amizade.

Hinata ---: como pode ter certeza minha irmã? Mal nos conhecemos.

Ino ---: Vocês se conhecem o suficiente para um gostar do outro. --- falou se sentando no balanço que havia feito no verão passado.

Hinata ---: Um do outro? Não acha que eu gosto dele não?

Ino ---: Não acho, eu tenho certeza que você o ama! Da para ver nos seus olhos, quando vocês estão juntos você brilha tanto que me da até um pouco de inveja!

Hinata ---: Inveja de mim? Oh minha irmã acho que você que falava que não gostaria de casar está sonhando de mais com o amor.

Ino ---: Ora o amor não quer dizer que eu queira casar-me, eu ja disse milhares de vezes...só casarei se o amor que sinto para meu marido for incrivilmente forte!

Gaara ---: então creio que pensa que só o amor é suficiente para manter um casamento? --- Ino e Hinata se assustaram com o repetino aparecimento.

Naruto ---: Gaara eu disse para não assusta-las. --- falou aparecendo logo atras.

Hinata ---: vo..você voltou!

Naruto ---: Claro. --- sorriu correu até ela e se não fosse por Ino e Gaara teria a abraçado e beijado. --- err....eu estava louco para voltar, sentir saudades..

Hinata ---: E eu...

Naruto ---: Ino se importa de caminhar um poucoa ao lado de meu amigo? Pois caminharei com Hinata. --- sem dar tempo para responder os dois foram indo na frente deixando os outros dois atras.

Gaara ---: senhorita...

Ino ---: Prefiro não andar.--- voltou se sentar no balanço de costa há o homem.

Gaara ---: Então...não irá responder minha pergunta? --- falou se colocando quase ao lado dela.

Ino ---: E que pergunta seria senhor?

Gaara ---: Se acha que o amor é suficiente para manter um casamento?

Ino ---: creio que um homem de sua classe não entenda muito sobre isso, e que acho abominavel ouvir conversas dos outros.

Gaara ---: Queira me desculpar, mais o modo como falou, duvido que era apenas para sua irmã ouvir, --- falou ele a encarando. --- e sobre minha classe, porque acha que pessoas como eu não saiba sobre isso?

Ino ---: Simples! --- falou dando o impulso na balança para se balançar. --- vocês casam-se por interesse, o amor não existe, nois pobres dificilmente casa por interesse.

Gaara ---: oh, então vocês "pobres" não procuram pessoas "ricas" para se casar? --- falou ele se afastando um pouco para o balanço não bater nele.

Ino ---: Sinceramente senhor. Sabuko não estou afim de ficar conversando sobre isso com o senhor! --- falou parando o balanço --- e muito menos falar de qualquer coisa com o senhor!

Gaara ---: Te aborreço tanto?

Ino ---: Mais do que imagina. --- falou enchendo o peito.

Gaara ---: Minha presença é o bastante também para aborrece-la, pois toda vez que está em minha presença procura de qualquer jeito me atingir. --- falou ficando proximo dela.

Ino ---: O senhor faz por merecer!

Gaara ---: então me diga como quer que eu haja para que futuros encontros não seja como um campo de batalha. --- podia sentir o cheiro de flor vindo dela de tão proximo que estava.

Ino ---: Espero que não haja futuros encontros...--- sua voz falhou estava muito proximos podia sentir o cheiro da colonia de barbiar dele, seu coração sem querer disparou.

Gaara ---: Não creio que me odeia tanto...

Ino ---: Pois paga para ver! --- dito isso o empurrou com força e saiu correndo dali antes que perdesse totalmente seu juizo.

**Gaara a observou ir embora sua boca estava seca, por um segundo havia esquecido de quem era e de onde viera, colocou o desejo carnal falar mais alto que a razão, havia esquecido de tudo ****só para sentir aqueles pequenos labios, atordoado com esse sentimento tomou o rumo de Takachiro esquecendo-se do amigo, precisava esfriar a cabeça, não podia deixar que aquele ****sentimento tomasse conta de seu ser novamente, Ino era a ultima pessoa na qual ele poderia se sentir atraido, não só por seu orgulho mais como pelo seu status, era rico, senhor de quase ****toda Suna, tinha posses era educado,era um cavaleiro, não podia se rabixar por uma mulher do campo, ignorante, rebelede como ela. Gaara chegou em casa e logo subiu ao seu quarto ****se trancando-o lá, não queria ouvir ninguém precisava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.  
****Ino já em seu quarto pode em fim respirar, o que estava acontecendo com ela, por que deixou que aquele homem a tirasse de sua tranquilidade, como pode se deixar levar por sentimentos ****como aqueles, e que sentimentos era esses? Não poderia se algo bom, pois nada vindo daquele homem era bom.**

Ino ---: Como eu o odeio! --- falou em voz alta sozinha.

Sakura ---: odeia quem minha irmã? --- perguntou abrindo a porta.

Ino ---: Nada...eu apenas estava pensando alto...

Sakura ---: Hinata não está com você?

Ino ---: Não ficou a andar pelo bosque.

Sakura ---: Sozinha?

Ino ---: Não, Naruto estava com ela.

Sakura ---: Então eles voltaram!! Que bom...imagina só não só o senhor Uzumaki está de volta como os oficiais logo chegaram!

Ino ---: Que?

Sakura ---: O exercito fará uma parada aqui, lembra que te falei?

Ino ---: Oh sim..havia me esquecido.

Sakura ---: Ai ai oficiais! --- saiu do quarto toda feliz deixando a irmã preocupada.

Ino ---: agora quem é que vai segurar essa menina!

**Durante a semana o assunto era o exercito chegando na pequena cidade, Sakura e Himinari estava feliz da vida, Sakura com pretesco de ir até sua tia, ia quase todos os dias para a cidade. ****Hinata passou a ajudar a mãe em um trabalho caseiro, Ino que por acha que ajudaria mais na fazendo, foi ajudar o pai.**

Inoichi ---: O que faz aqui menina? --- perguntou assim que viu a filha entrar no celeiro.

Ino ---: Vim ajudar o senhor.

Inoichi ---: De modo...

Ino ---: Sim senhor, papai estão na epoca de colheita, quero ajudar. --- pegou um cesto ---: cabe ao senhor concordar e dizer " mão na massa".

Inoichi ---: Não sei o que seria de mim sem você minha filha --- deu um beijo na testa da filha.

**A tarde Ino passou colhendo as pequenas verduras que seu pai plantou na horta, o sol estava quente, mais nem por isso deixou de ajudar seu pai, em vez de voltar para casa para almoçar ****almoçaram em baixo de uma arvores, que propocionava um enorme sombra, lá conversaram animadamente.  
****Isso em sua casa Himinari recebia com grande alegria a visita de Naruto e seu amigo Gaara, Hinata que estava no andar de cima se supreendeu e passou a se arrumar.**

Himinari ---: Os senhores aceitariam algo para beber?

Naruto ---: eu aceito.

Himinari ---: Hinata já vai descer, estava fazendo uns desenhos hoje a tarde. --- falou saindo da sala.

Hinata ---: Senhores. --- falou depois de alguns minutos.

Naruto ---: Senhorita. --- apressou-se para comprimenta-la. --- está adoravel como sempre.

Hinata ---: Obrigado...queira se sentar. --- se sentou e sorriu --- o que devo sua visita?

Naruto ---: vim ...hmm....gostaria de convida-la para almoçar em casa, minha irmã está reclamando que eu há deixo sozinha e me pediu que lhe fizesse o convite.

Hinata ---: Será um grande prazer.

**Ino depois de terminar de ajudar seu pai, decidiu voltar para casa, estava casanda, com as costas doendo, mãos calejadas, sorriu ao ve-las, concerteza sua mãe iria ter um ataque de nervos.  
****Foi para casa sem pressa assim que chegou, decidiu passar na sala afnal, Hinata sempre ficava ali a tarde, entrou na sala e se desejou não ter feito, ali estava Hinata,Naruto e Gaara. Quando ****o viu seus olhos se encontraram, um calor subiu para suas faces.**

Hinata ---: Oh Ino, por onde esteve? --- perguntou a irmã tirando daquele transe.

Ino ---: eu...ajudando papai...

Naruto ---: está morena senhorita Ino. --- sorriu oferecendo o lugar para se sentar.

Ino ---: Oh....e...

Himinari ---: Ino eu vi quando chegou! --- entrou na sala. --- queira desculpa, Ino poderia vim até a cozinha por favor?!

INo ---: Sim...com lincença. --- saiu o mais rapido da sala.

**Gaara não teve tempo de dizer nada apenas ficou olhando para a porta que fora fechada assim que a moça saira, com disculpa de querer ficar de pé foi até a janela, poderia ali quem sabe poder ****ve-la.**

Himinari ---: Mais que estupidez é essa! --- esbravejou a mãe na cozinha. --- ficou maluca de vez? Como ousa fazer essas coisas? Quer estragar tudo? Porque me odeia tanto?

Ino ---: Desculpa mais eu queria saber o porque está me aplicando essa bronca.

Himinari ---: Seu comportamento mocinha, é imperdoavel, Hinata está tentando ajudar a nos todos a sair da situação que estamos, e você com seu egoismo estraga TUDO!

Ino ---: Como é que é? Meu egoismo? A senhora só pode estar louca.

Himinari ---: estou farta de você, você faz o que bem entende, até parece que é homem, ponha-se no seu lugar.

Ino ---: Mamãe queira me desculpar mais eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você falar essas coisas! --- berrou ela --- estava na horta ajudando o papai a trabalhar para ver se agente consegue pelo menos dinheiro para comprar as coisas que a senhara quer, e vem me dizer que EU sou egoista!

Himinari ---: Você...na horta! O meu bom Deus...o que fiz para merecer uma menina como essa!

Ino ---: Eu que pergunto o que fiz para nascer numa familia como essa que só se importa com bens materiais! --- sem mais aguentar saiu da cozinha correndo em direção ao paito.

**  
****Gaara que estava na janela viu Ino correr em direção ao bosque olhou para os outros que estava na sala,os dois ocupados de mais conversando não reparou quando Gaara os deixou sozinhos.  
****Não sabia porque seus atos falavam mais alto que sua razão, queria poder ajudar, estar ao lado dela, sabia que estava agindo ridiculamente mais não conseguia evitar. Encontrou a loira ****sentada naquele mesmo balanço que poucos dias quase se rendia há seus impulsos.**

Gaara ---: Senhorita ...

Ino ---: O que faz aqui? --- perguntou sem olha-lo --- vai embora.

Gaara ---: calma..e..eu vim lhe oferecer ajuda...

Ino ---: Pois volte da onde venho, não preciso de sua caridade e nem de sua pena. --- se levantou e caminhou para dentro do bosque.

Gaara ---: você...eu posso te ajudar...

Ino ---: Eu já disse que não preciso! --- virou-se para ele que espantou-se ao ve-la com os olhos vermelhos. --- volte para sua casa onde não tem problemas, nos deixa em paz...me DEIXE em PAZ.

**Gaara sem se conter aproximou em dois passos e a abraçou confortando-a em seu braços, não teve tempo para pensar no que estava fazendo direito, apenas algo o fez fazer isso.  
****Ino como estava abalada se aconxegou em seu braços e em sem conter chorou.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Olá Minna o/  
Aqui vai mais um cap, espero que estejam gostando,..novamete desculpas pelos erros de português...  
e Obrigado para quem está acompanhando XD**

_Reviewes Go!!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

__

**Capitulo 4**

**Depois daquele dia Ino e Gaara não se viram mais, depois da humilhante cena, no ver de Ino, ficou com vergolha de encara-lo, então passou a evitar ve-lo, e ele também, as visitas que Naruto fazia para Hinata, evitava de ir e quando ia dava desculpa de ter que ir embora rapido. Passado uma semana Hinata foi há Takachiro há pedido de Sasame, assim que estava no meio do caminho uma forte chuva a pegou, chegando ensopada na casa dos ao fato como sua saude sempre forá fragil adoeceu, o que fez Naruto exigir que repousasse lá mandando uma carta há familia avisando.**

_"Cara Ino  
Estou bem, meus amigos não me deixam de modo algum que volte para casa, pois temam que uma viagem possa piorar meu estado.  
Não tenho da que possa ser grave, só dores de cabeça, garganta. Mais estou que estivesse aqui, eles tem sido muito bons comigo, mais temo que já os incomodei de mais.  
Com carinho Hinata."_

Himinari ---: Mais que maravilha! Ela está quase conseguindo!

Ino ---: Será que a senhora não viu? Ela está doente!

Inoichi ---: Se caso morrer será um conforto para sua mãe que ela esteja na casa do . --- falou o pai apos a filha terminar de ler.

Himinari ---: Ninguém morre de uma gripe!

Ino ---: Mais corre o risco de morrer de vergonha pela mãe que tem! --- falou irritada. --- eu vou visita-la.

Himinari ---: ficou maluca? São dois quilometros daqui até lá...

**Ino não escutou a mãe e foi, andando sozinha pelo campo se sentia livre e cheia de vida, adorava caminhar, ela como se todos os problemas desaparecesse, levou algumas horas até avistar ****a enorme propriedade de Naruto, adentrou e caminhou com calma, seu coração disparou assim que se aproximava da casa, acabará de notar que iria encontra-se com Gaara, o que a deixou ****sem jeito.**

Sasame ---: ohh senhorita Ino?! --- exclamou a ruiva quando a viu.

Ino ---: senhorita Sasame --- fez uma pequena referencia. --- vim..saber de Hinata.

Sasame ---: Venho a pé? --- perguntou com incredulidade.

Ino ---: sim...adoro caminhar.

Gaara ---: Senhorita Ino... --- perguntou assim que entrou a viu.

Sasame ---: ela venho a pé sozinha até aqui sr. Gaara, apenas para ver sua irmã.

Ino ---: Gostaria de saber como ela está? --- perguntou olhando pela primeira ver para ele.

Gaara ---: No andar de cima a terceira porta á direita.

Ino ---: Obrigado. --- falou fazendo outra referencia e entrou na casa com permissão.

Sasame ---: Mais que horror uma mulher andar sozinha por ai, pelo campo cheio de lama, viu seu vestido? Coberto de lama, e o cabelo então, tão despenteado. --- zombou a mulher. --- creio sr. Gaara que essa aventura tenha afetado sua admiração pelos seus belos olhos.

Gaara ---: de Modo algum --- falou serio --- achei que com o exercicio os tenha tornado mais brilhantes.

Ino imediatamente foi até Hinata a encontrou deitada como uma cara de casanda e fragil, ao ver a irmã Hinata se animou um pouco.

Hinata ---: que bom que venho, eles estão sendo maravilhosos, temo que esteja incomando.

Ino ---: Não se preocupa Hinata, vim aqui para te buscar, lá em casa ficará...--- parou de falar assim que a porta se abriu e Naruto entrou.

Naruto ---: Espero que não esteja atrapalhando.

Ino ---: De modo algum, quero aproveitar e agradecer pelo cuidados que estão tendo para com minha irmã, sem vocês eu não saberia como ela estaria.

Naruto ---: ohh é uma grande honra te-la doente aqui em casa...--- falou sorrindo --- err quero dizer que esteja aqui em casa.

Hinata ---: Não quero dar mais trabalho que já dei, Ino vai chamar uma carruagem para irmos...

Naruto ---: Mais por nada desse mundo deixarei fazer isso, o medico a visitou ontem e disse que não pode fazer nenhum tipo de esforço, se tentar uma viajem é capaz piorar. --- falou serio --- ficará aqui até sarar.

Hinata ---: Mas...

Naruto ---: Se preferir Ino ficará aqui com você.

Ino ---: não...uma já...

Naruto ---: Não, eu insito, mandarei um criado mandar um bilhete para sua mãe, e pedirei que traga umas roupas para você. --- falou sorrindo saindo do quarto sem esperar respostas.

Ino ---: Oh querida eu não queria...

Hinata ---: fique, pelo menos me fará compania, apesar das visitas de Naruto e Sasame, me sinto só.

Ino ---: está bem ficarei só pra cuidar de você, não sairei do seu lado por nada.

**Durante o resto da tarde Hinata dormiu devido alguns remedios, Ino então ficou no quarto lendo um livro que Naruto havia lhe emprestado, a noite a febre voltou aumentar o que fez Ino ficar quase ****o tempo todo ao lado da irmã, quando o jantar foi servido, um criado foi chamar Ino, que sem poder negar foi jantar.**

Naruto ---: Como ela está? --- perguntou assim que há viu na sala de jantar.

Ino ---: agora está dormindo, a febre abaixou um creio que ainda possa voltar. --- falou se sentando a mesa.

Sasame ---: Ahh é tão chato ficar doente, parece que o mundo vai acabar conosco.

Naruto ---: Ainda mais você que é fraca. --- falou zombador. --- Gaara sente-se logo e deixe isso para depois.

Sasame ---: Pelo menos ele cumpri seu dever, não é como você Naruto.

Naruto ---: Ora, escrever cartas não é dever.

Gaara ---: Tenho que manda-las ainda hoje. --- falou se juntando há todos na mesa --- e como vai sua irmã?

Ino ---: Melhor...

Sasame ---: Gaara e sua irmã? Da ultima vez que há vi estava muito bela, se for mandar uma carta para ela mande meus comprimentos.

Gaara ---: Mandarei. ---- falou se sentando quase de frente há Ino e a observou por um instante.

Sasame ---: Não vejo a hora de nos encontrar em Suna. --- falou para chamar atenção de Gaara.

**As horas foram passando Ino terminou de comer primeiro que todos, depois que todos já haviam terminado foram para a sala de estar onde cada um procurou algo para fazer. Gaara escrevia ****uma carta há sua irmã. enquanto isso Sasame ficava ao seu lado, Ino lia um livro enquanto Naruto ficava apenas observar os outros.**

Sasame ---: oh Sr. Gaara o senho escreve muitissimo rapido. --- elogiava em cinco em cinco minuto,

Gaara ---: Está errada, eu escrevo até devagar.

Sasame ---: Quantas cartas o senhor escreve por dia?

Gaara ---: Não costumo contar quantas são, mais são bastantes --- respondeu educadamente.

Sasame ---: E cartas de negocios, penso que seja desagradavel escreve-las.

Gaara ---: Felizmente para você, sou eu que tenho a obrigação de escreve-las.

Sasame ---: Fale para sua irmã que estou morrendo de saudades dela.

Gaara ---: Já escrevi há seu pedido.

Sasame ---: Fale também que adorei o quadro que ela pintou, realmente se vê que é uma garota muito prendada.

Naruto ---: Não entendo vocês murelhes, todas falam que são prendadas.

Sasame ---: O que quer dizer com isso Naruto?

Naruto ---: Que todas as garotas se diz prendada, sabe pintar, costurar, cozinhar...são esses os dons que se deve ter uma mulher prendada...

Sasame ---: Não apenas isso querido, uma mulher prendada tem que saber pintar, costurar, tocar piano, falar ligua atual, e estrangueira e ter um certo modo de andar, para assim merecer esse

titulo de prendada.Não é sr. Gaara?

Gaara ---: Sim. --- falou encarando-a. --- por isso que até agora só conheço umas 4 ou 5 mulheres que realmente seja prendada.

Ino ---: Então para o senhor isso importa muito? --- perguntou se conter a curiosidade.

Gaara ---: Sim eu prezo. --- falou olhando-a nos olhos.

Ino ---: Então é de admirar que só conheça tão poucas mulheres assim, eu até me pergunto se tal tem.

Gaara ---: Julga tão assim seu proprio sexo?

Ino ---: Não, apenas penso que tal mulher não existe, se existe deve ser muito chata ou triste de se ver.

Gaara ---: e por que seria?

Ino ---: Por que há unica coisa que essas mulheres são feitas, seria apenas para servi seu pai,irmãos, e marido, seria praticamente feita apenas para servi.

Gaara ---: E para você isso seria uma especi de aprisionamento? Não?

Ino ---: Deixar sua vida, deixar de fazer o que se gosta apenas para agradar uma pessoa, que as vezes se mostra desmerecedora, sim é aprisionamento.

Gaara ---: Para algumas isso seria mais que um sonho.

Ino ---: Então temo que todas são insensatas ou até mesmo loucas.

Gaara ---: Preza a liberdade senhorita Ino?

Ino ---: Sim.

Gaara ---: E sua obrigações, para com seus pais para com sua familia?

Ino ---: São conceitos diferentes, posso fazer minhas obrigações perfeitamente, mais não gosto de faze-las apenas para agradar, faço-as por que gosto.

Gaara ---: Seu pai deve ter um trabalho entanto para conter suas asas fechadas então. ---- os dois ficaram se olhando por uns instantes até Sasame quebrar o silencio.

Sasame ---: Que tal tocarmos algo?

INo ---: Se dão lincença, vou voltar para junto de minha irmã. --- fechou o livro e saiu da sala deixando um ruivo atordoado.

**O resto da semana Ino só se ajuntava com os demais para as refeições, Hinata estava melhor no penultimo dia de sua estadia ali, desceu para ficar um pouco com os amigos. Naruto esqueceu-se ****de todos apenas deu atenção há Hinata, fez ela se sentar perto do fogo, depois trouxe uma manta para que ela se cobrisse e só conversava com ela. Ino sentada do outro lado da sala lia o restante ****do livro, Gaara havia saido e Sasame, ficou andando pela sala procurando algo para fazer.**

Naruto ---: Se não parar de andar vai acabar furando o chão. --- falou para irmã quando esta deu sua decima volta pela sala.

Sasame ---: Não estou conseguindo me concentrar em nada.

Naruto ---: Então vá dormi, está me deixando nervoso també.

Ino ---: Já vou me reconher.--- falou assim deixando o livro sobre a mesa, se despediu de todos e foi para o quarto.

**Quando estava no corredor quase entrando no quarto ouve um bararulho de algo caindo, então foi ver, o correndor estava meio claro, lá fora o vento não parava, sinal de que uma tempestade ****estava chegando, notou uma porta aberta e uma luz fraca la então foi ver o que era. Ao entrar no quarto se deparou com dois olhos verdes, Gaara parado ali no meio do quarto apenas de toalha ****sobre a cintura, ele segurava um vaso , no qual ela tinha ouvindo o bararulho.**

Gaara ---: Por..posso ajudar? --- falou com uma voz fria.

Ino ---: Oh, desculpa --- se virou de costas para ele. --- eu ouvi um barulho, achei que era um ladrão, ou qualquer coisa, me desculpa...eu...eu...

Gaara ---: Tudo bem... --- ela pode notar que ele se aproximará.

Ino ---: Desculpa novamente, vou para meu quarto. --- deu um passo mais foi empedida pois ele a segurou.

Gaara ---: Está com presa?

Ino ---: Não...sim....quero dizer...não é apropriado eu estar aqui.,...eu...

Gaara ---: Agora liga para o que os outros dizem? --- ele a virou fazendo-a a encara-lo.

INo ---: Não, mais não quero que pense que sou dessas mulheres...

Gaara ---: Não penso que seja.

INo ---: Enão me solte, deixe-me voltar para meu quarto.

Gaara ---: Quer mesmo que te solte? --- ele se aproximou mais fazendo ficar bem proximo um do outro.

Ino ---: Por que faz isso?

Gaara ---: Me responda? Quer mesmo que te solte? --- podia sentir o halito quente dele em sua face, um calor estranho subiu pelo corpo.

Ino ---: e...

Gaara ---: ? --- ele se aproximou mais e a laçou pela cintura, Ino não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra.

**Gaara sabia que o que estava fazendo era totalmente errado, mais tudo aquilo estava mexendo com ele, com seu sentidos, sentimentos. Só queria sentir aqueles labios rosados no seu, queria ****sentir aquele corpo em seus braços.  
****Ino sentiu o corpo todo tremer, não sabia se era de emoção ou de raiva, não entendi o que estava acontecendo, porque ele estava fazendo isso? Por que seu corpo estava todo tremo-lo, e por que ****estava ancisosa para que ele acabasse logo com a distancia que os separava-os.  
****Gaara notou que ela também anciava pelo termino daquela tortura, então a puxou e tomou posse de seus labios, prensionou seu labios nos dela, no começo ela resestiu, empurrou com uma das ****mão mais não consigui move-los, então com a lingua pediu passagem para explorar , ela sem conter-se entre abriu os labios dando assim passagem livre. Sem presa ele colocou a lingua na ****boca dela assim movendo-a com delicadeza, Ino logo aprendeu e passou a retribuir o gesto, fazendo o beijo ficar mais ardente, Gaara passou a mão pela roupa dela cortonando as curvas da ****cintura da moça, sentiu que era hora de parar, mais algo o fez continuar, passou a mão de leve sobre o cortono do seio dela, o que a fez soltar um gemido baixinho o que o excitou mais.  
****Ino sentiu o corpo todo tremer quando ele a beijou mais velozmente, seu razão falava para sair dali, para parar quanto é tempo, mais seu coração e seu corpo diza totalmente o contrario.****Não conseguia pensar direito, seus pensamentos estava atordoados, quando notou que ele explorava seu corpo com a mão, sentiu sua perna ficarem moles, quando ele tocou seu seio não ****pode conter um gemido, que nem ela sabia da onde tinha saido, uma sensação unica, diferente, gostosa tomou conta dela, queria saber mais, queria sentir mais, queria saber.**

Hinata ---: Boa noite Naruto --- a voz os chamou para realidade.

Ino ---: Ah...

Gaara ---: De..

Ino ---: Nun...nunca mais me toca! --- conseguiu falar, mesmo que seja mentira conseguiu devolta seu orgulho.

**Saiu do quarto sem pensar se tinha alguém no corredor, apenas saiu em disparada no quarto e entrou, Hinata estava se trocando para se deitar se assutou ao ver a irmã.**

Hinata ---: Nossa onde estava? pensei que estava dormindo.

Ino ---: Eu...fui dar um volta.

Hinata ---: está bem? Ta vermelha? --- perguntou se aproximando.

Ino ---: To otima, er...amanhã vamos embora não?

Hinata ---: Sim..claro.

Ino ---: Otimo. --- se trocou e deitou-se na cama.--- boa noite. --- tentou dormi mais aquelas cenas não saiam da sua cabeça, quando conseguiu pregar os olhos já era dia.

**No café da manhã Ino não encontrou Gaara o que achou melhor, a carruagem foi chamada para leva-las para casa, assim que chegaram em sua casa, Ino correu para o quarto e se trancou lá ****precisava pensar, precisava meditar,quando saiu do quarto já era noite e sua familia estava reunida na sala de jantar.**

Ino ---: Desculpa,acabei pegando no sono.

Himinari ---: Só falta você ficar doente também. --- falou com irritação. --- mais um divida para fazer.

Ino ---: Não estou doente, apenas estava cansada.

Himinari ---: Cansada por que?

Hinata ---: ela ficou ao meu lado dia e noite mamãe, ela não dormiu até eu sarar. --- ajudou Hinata.

Inoichi ---: Ainda bem que vocês voltaram, estava com saudades de gente civilizada para conversar.

Sakura ---: Papai!

Himinari ---: Deixe Sakura, seu pai quando se ajunta com essas duas fica contra nos.

Sakura ---: Hm... o exercito chega amanhã na cidade. --- falou animada --- vamos ve-los ne mamãe.

Himinari ---: Claro, quando eu era jovem era admiradora de um homem com uniforme.

**No dia seguinte Ino e Hinata tiveram que acompanhar a mãe e a irmã mais nova na cidade, quanto as duas outras ficavam olhando os soldados chegando na cidade, Ino e Hinata iam fazer ****pequenas compras, assim que terminou encontrou-se com Tenten e sua mãe.**

Sra. Mitishui ---: Como está querida? Já sarou do resfriado? --- perguntou a Hinata.

Hinata ---: Sim, fui muito bem tratada em Takachiro, eles foram atenciosos. --- conversou com a mulher,

Tenten ---: O que há com você minha amiga? está calada.

Ino ---: apenas pensando.

Tenten ---: Pensando o que? Posso saber?

Ino ---: er...--- olhou para a amiga e a encarou se contasse para ela, ela iria recrimina-la. --- apenas pensando quando será nosso proximo baile.

Sra. Mitishui ---: oh vocês não sabe? Naruto irá da um baile daqui três semanas.

Hinata ---: Oh que bom, um baile seria bom.

Sra. Mitishui ---: e quem sabe nesse baile ele não toma uma decisão não é querida? --- Hinata corou.

Tenten ---: Ino...é isso que estava pensando?

Ino ---: claro..o que mais eu estaria pensando?

Tenten ---: não sei...

Himinari ---: Ainda bem que encontrei vocês, vamos meninas.

Ino ---: Sim, até mais ver Tenten.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Yo Minna ^^  
E ai aqui ta mais um cap, espero que estejam gostando  
Desculpas novamente pelos erros de portugues etc..  
XD até o proximo_**

**_Reviews GO!!_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

**Capitulo 5**

**A semana não teve muita novidade Ino para manter a mente ocupada, para não pensar no dia que beijou Gaara, passou ajudar seu pai na horta todos os dias, se não na horta em qualquer outra coisa para manter-se ocupada, Hinata encontrou-se com Naruto umas duas vezes naquela semana.**

Hinata ---: ino vamos até a cidade comprar umas fitas?

Ino ---: Está bem.

**Estava as duas na cidade andando há procura de umas fitas, entraram em algumas lojas, encontraram amigos, foram até um pequena lenchonete e depois de almoçar, foram atras das fitas ****andando pela calça da cidade, deparou-se com um homem vestido com farda, seu cabelo negro igual seus olhos, não tinha nenhum mulher que passava ali e não olhava para ele.**

Sakura ---: Oi..

Ino ---: Sakura o que faz aqui na cidade? Quando venho?

Sakura ---: Vim assim que vocês sairam.. --- sorriu ---:oh mais que indelicadeza a minha, esse é Sasuke, Sasuke essas são minhas irmã, Hinata e Ino.

Sasuke ---: Encantado. --- comprimentou cordialmente.

Sakura ---: Ele venho com o exercito, ele foi convidado para o jantar que nossa tia dará amanhã, não é legal?

Ino ---: Muito. --- um barulho chamou atenção deles, dois cavaleiros entraram na cidade e quando se aproximou notaram ser Gaara e Naruto.

Sakura ---: Olha se não é o sr. Uzumaki, --- acenou chamando atenção deles que logo que as viram se dirigiram em sua direção.

Naruto ---: Olá, estavamos indo para sua casa ve-la, se está melhor. --- Ino notou que Sasuke ficou serio,tentou evitar de olhar para Gaara.

Hinata ---: Estou melhor

Sakura ---: Naruto convide os soldados para o baile também?!

Ino ---: Sakura! --- repreendeu a irmã e sem conter olhou para Gaara --- queira desculpa-la.

Naruto ---: Rsrs tudo bem, os soldados estão convidados também. --- Ino notou que Sasuke e Gaara se encarava seriamente, notou que existia algo nisso.

Gaara ---: Vamos Naruto.

Naruto ---: Ok até mais ver senhoritas....Hinata. --- Gaara saiu em disparada para longe fazendo Naruto se apressar.

Sakura ---: Sasuke disse que nos fará compania até em casa.

**Durante o caminho Sakura não parou de falar Hinata e Ino ficaram quieta, Sasuke aproveitou um prexa e conseguiu ficar do lado de Ino que estava em silencio pensando no que acontecerá ****na cidade.**

Sasuke ---: Quanto tempo o está na cidade?

Ino ---: Uns dois meses. --- falou encarando-o --- o conhece?

Sasuke ---: Digamos que sim. --- falou depois de um pequena pausa.

Ino ---: Mas...

Sasuke ---: Deve estar se perguntando porque o comprimento tão friamente de agora pouco, não?

Ino ---: Hm sim, mais se não quiser falar disso...

Sasuke ---: Eu e Gaara eramos, como irmãos, meu pai trabalhava para o pai dele, cuidava da contabilidade da propriedade que ele tem em Suna. --- começou a contar --- Eu ele praticamente crescemos juntos, e posso dizer que o sr. Sabuko me amava como um filho.

INo ---: e o que aconteceu?

Sasuke ---: Quando meu pai morreu, o sr. Sabuko se encarregou da minha educação, me colocou nas mesma escolas que Gaara e garantiu meu futuro, me dando  
a casa paraquial, pois meu sonho sempre foi entrar para a vida religiosa.

Ino ---: ...

Sasuke ---: Quando o sr. Sabuko morreu, e quando a vaga ficou livre, Gaara se recusou a dar há mim, assim negando o desejo de seu falecido pai, dando a vaga há outra pessoa.

Ino ---: Mais porque ele faria uma coisas dessas?

Sasuke ---: Hm..digamos que ciumes. --- falou sem jeito ---: o sr. Sabuko me tratava como um filho, até mesmo mais que o proprio Gaara, e isso deve ter feito ficar com ciumes e então quando se viu a oportunidade, acabou com minhas esperanças.

Ino ---: Mais que cruel, ele parece todos senhor da verdade, da contuda certa.

Sasuke ---: Não quero coloca-la contra ele, parece que são amigos...

Ino ---: Não sou amiga dele, não o suporto, e agora menos ainda. Ele é desprezivel.

Sasuke ---: Não o julgue mal senhorita, talvez a situação que ele vive o tenha feito assim.

Ino ---: Só porque uma pessoa nasce num berço de ouro, não pode sair por ai pisando nas outras pessoa como se não fosse nada. --- falou irritada --- ele é arrogante, orgulhoso.

Sasuke ---: Ele foi criado assim, desde pequeno mostrou-se uma pessoa muito orgulhosa.

Ino ---: Espero que a presença daquele cavaleiro estrague seus planos de ficar aqui em Konoha.

Sasuke ---: De modo algum, se ele estiver incomodado que ele saia. --- falou sorrindo os dois ficaram se encarando por uns segundos.

Sakura ---: O que vocês tanto conversa?! --- perguntou a menina se aproximando dos dois.

**A notie quando Ino e Hinata ficaram a sós em seu quarto, Ino contou a irmã sua descoberta, contou o que Sasuke havia contado, Hinata ouviu com assombro, quando a irmã terminou a historia ****estava em duvida.**

Hinata ---: Não acredito que ele tenha feito tal coisa.

Ino ---: Sabia que iria falar isso. --- falou brava --- Hinata minha irmã, nem todos tem o coração bondoso como você.

Hinata ---: Mais ele parece um homem com principios, não parece cara dele.

Ino ---: Pois eu não acho, isso tudo é só pose de certinho .--- falou ela caminhando pelo quarto ---: desde o primeiro dia que o vi notei que ele era assim, principalmente depois que falou no baile ele é arrogante, e tão tão...

Hinata ---: Gosta dele?

Ino ---: O que??

Hinata ---: Você gosta dele? Parece que...

INo ---: Nunca mais repita isso se quiser continuar ser minha irmã, e confidente! --- falou brava --- eu o odeio como nunca odiei alguém.

Hinata ---: Tudo bem, tudo bem. --- falou se arrumando para dormi ---: Mais ainda não consigo acreditar que ele tenha feito tal coisa, isso é mal de mais para uma pessoa só.

INo ---: Eu continuo acreditando.

Hinata ---: Poderá tirar suas duvidas.

Ino ---: Como?

HInata ---: Naruto é amigo de Gaara, posso perguntar sobre o assunto.

Ino ---: Pode ser...mais isso não muda o fato de eu ainda acha Gaara o homem mais desprezivel, e Sasuke o homem mais humilde.

Hinata ---: Parece que ganhou um favorito.

Ino ---: Rsrs

**Durante a semana Ino e Sasuke se encontraram quase todos os dias, se não por acaso, ou de proposito, Ino e Sasuke conversaram muito durante o jantar que sua tia tinha dado na noite seguinte ****que conhecera Sasuke, e todos perceberam que Ino mostrou interesse há ele, e ele passou a ser bem visto por todos da cidade.  
****Durante a semana o baile fora cancelado devido há pouco tempo de preparar os aperetivos, fora marcado pra daqui um mes, Sakura ficou triste como sua mãe e mais algumas mulheres, Ino ****até achou melhor, poderia ter mais tempo para conhecer melhor dia da semana quando todas estavam em casa, na sala de estar, Hinata terminava de costurar uma velha toalha, ****Ino lia um livro qualquer e Sakura pintava junto com sua mãe. Inoichi aproveitou a familia reunida e falou da noticia.**

Inoichi ---: Cara espero que mande fazer bastante comida hoje. --- falou assim que se sentou.

Himinari --- Como? Naruto vem para cá? --- olhou para Hinata --- Não me avisou nada querida.

Inoichi ---: Não é o Naruto.

Himinari ---: Ora então quem poderá ser? a sra. Mitishui não é porque ela vai para a capital essa semana.

Inoichi ---: Creio que é uma visita que a senhora não ira gostar de receber.

Himinari ---: então conte-me logo, pare com esse suspense.

Inoichi ---: O meu "herdeiro". --- falou esperando não causar muita confusão.

Himinari ---: Ohh mais o que esse vem fazer aqui?! Já venho olhar a propriedade para ver o que fará assim que o senhor morrer?! --- irritou-se a mulher.

Inoichi ---: Ele me disse que venho tentar fazer um tregua, que a briga que tive com o pai dele não tem nada haver com ele. --- falou --- e disse que tem uma proposta que pode vim a ser uma boa para nos.

Himinari ---: ora essa, receber o homem que herdará essa propriedade, e que poderá enxotar suas filhas colocando-as no olho da rua, assim que morrer. --- falou irritada se levantando --- detesto aquele homem, nada quem vem dele poderá ser bom.

**A tarde chegou como raio e na propriedade dos Yamankas, um certo homem era esperando pela familia, Himinari era a unica que não estava lá animada para receber visitas, principalmente ****aquele sujeito. Hinata e Ino era as que cuidava dos a fazeres da casa, enquanto Sakura e Himinari ficava a toa. Quando a campainha tocou os habitantes da propriedades congelaram, Inoichi ****é que foi atender a porta.**

Inoichi ---: Seja bem vindo. --- falou ajudando o homem com as bagagem.

**Quando eles entraram na sala as meninas uma olhou para outra, Sakura tentou segurar o riso, homem usava um terno verde musgo, sua aparecia comica, cabelos negros com o corte tijelinha, ****grossas sombracelhas e um olhar estranho, olhou para meninas e depois para a sra. Yamanaka.**

Inoichi ---: Meninas, esse é sr. Rock Lee.

Mulheres ---: Ola.

Lee ---: Muito agradecido pelo colhimento que me recebem, apesar das desavencias da vida.

Inoichi ---: Não falaremos de assustos chatos agora sim? Vamos jantar?

**Na sala de jantar uma refeição fora preparada com muito capricho, Himinari durante o jantar falou nada apenas olhava o hospede com uma cara de poucos amigos, Ino e Hinata estava proximas ****ao hospede, este comia e olhava para cada pessoa presente na sala.**

Lee ---: Há qual das minhas belas primas devo parabenlizar pelo delicioso jantar?

Himinari ---: Podemos perfeitamente pagar uma cozinheira --- falou rispida.

Hinata ---: Nos três fizemos. --- falou para cobertar a grosseiria da mãe.

Lee ---: Que bom, que pode usufruir de certas regalidades, devido a propriedade estar como estar. --- falou depois de uns minutos em silencio --- Eu fui felicitado pela benevolencia de Lady Anne,

que me deu a casa pastorial de Sinoshuki, que posso dizer que é uma das maiores ou se não me engano a maior de toda a região.

Inoichi ---: Então será pastor?

Lee ---: Sim, descobri que seja esse o proposito que venho há esse mundo, Lady Anne também acha.

Himinari ---: e já que será pastor, pode deixar seu rebanho para passar uns dias de folga? --- perguntou afinetando.

Lee ---: Lady Anne me consedeu uma semana de minha tarefa, disse que as vezes um bom pastor tem que procurar suas ovelhas em outros lugares.

Himinari ---: Hm, me diga essa Lady Ani..

Lee ---: Lady Anne.,

Himinari ---: Que seja, não é casada?

Lee ---: É viúva, digo sempre que é jovem de mais para ser viuva.

Himinari ---: E ela tem filhos?

Lee ---: Sim uma linda e adoravel moça, Senhorita Matshumoto. Há quem é unica herdeira de tudo o que a familia possui, há quem eu tenho a honra de conversar.

Himinari ---: E é solteira?

Lee ---: Sim, o que acho um pena, pois uma moça tão bela quanto a senhorita Matshumoto não deveria estar sozinha, mais ela tem a saude fragil o que a impede de frequentar a corte, o que acho que deixa sem glamur algum.

Himinari ---: Hmm.

Lee ---: Lady Anne gosta quando faço esses pequenos galanteamentos.

Ino ---: E isso leva é o senhor que faz? Ou ensaia em casa? Pois de longe parece que seja decorado. --- falou impaciente com aquele lenga-lenga.

Sakura ---: Rsrs

Lee ---: Sr Inoichi, se não se importar gostaria de ler uns sermões há sua familia, tenho um livro otimo para moças. --- falou depois de um tempo.

**Lee leu durante duas horas, quando viu que ninguém prestava atenção fechou o livro e passou a observar suas primas, então chegou a uma decisão, chamou Himinari para um canto.**

Himinari ---: POis não?

Lee ---: Como disse eu fui felicitado pela a Lady Anne.

Himinari ---: Sim to sabendo.

Lee ---: Ela me deu um prazo de uma semana para conseguir uma esposa, pois ela disse que um bom pastor tem que dar o exemplo do matrimonio, então como temos um empecilho em nossa familia, no qual quando o sr. Yamanka morreu, serei eu quem ficará com a propriedade, então devido a isso, vim fazer uma proposta há sua familia.

Himinari ---: E qual seria?

Lee ---: Escolher uma de minhas primas para ser minha esposa, e confesso que a Senhorita Yamanaka mais velha me chamou muito atenção.

Himinari ---: oh.. --- vendo que iria fazer um bom negocio sorriu --- queira me desculpar, mais Hinata já está preste a se casar.

Lee ---: Serio?

Himinari ---: Sim, é só questão de tempo. --- vendo a cara do hospede ficar triste ---: mais vindo atras dela temos a Ino, que é igualmente bela como a irmã.

Lee ---: hm.. --- olhou para a mulher loira que estava quase dormindo em cima da irmã. --- de fato.

**Depois da conversa que tiverá com a sra. Yamanaka, Lee passou então suas atenções para Ino, tudo que ela fazia ele se interessava, e isso não passou despecebido para seu pai, que em uma ****noite chamou atenção de sua mulher.**

Inoichi ---: Mais que tanto Lee quer saber de Ino?

Himinari ---: Parece-me que estamos salvos meu bem. --- falou sonhadora deixando o marido pasmo.

Sakura ---: Hm Baile isso não é de mais?

Ino ---: Ainda iria demorar minha irnã.

Lee ---: Posso saber que baile que minhas prima estão falando?

Sakura ---: Sr. Naruto ira da um baile na casa dele, e convidou todos da cidade e até os soldados.

Lee ---: Hm interessante.

Sakura ---: O senhor vai?

Lee ---: Claro, por que não? Lady Anne já me disse uma vez, que tive a honra de dançar com ela, que sou leve nos pés.

Ino ---: ahh sim... --- fez uma cara de credo.

**Durante a semana Ino e Sasuke se encontraram uns dias, em mais reunião de familias, ou apenas passeando pela cidade, cada dia que passava sua afeição e admiração para com o moço ****era maior, Hinata e Naruto só se encontram poucas vezes, Gaara depois do encontro com elas, não se viu mais.**

**XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXx**

**_Olá Minna ^^  
Obrigado pelos reviews...ele me dão forças pra continuar a escrever XD  
Mesmo com os erros ortograficos,gramaticais e mais uns quinhentos erros XD mesmo assim continuam lendo XD OBRIGADO  
Até o proximo...._**

REVIEWS GO!!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_**Capitulo 6**_

**O mês passou rapidamente quando se viu faltava apenas uma semana para o baile, todos da cidade só sabia comentar sobre o baile, Naruto e Gaara foram mais duas vezes para a capital, mais logo voltaram, encontraram Hinata umas duas vezes desacompanhado, enquanto isso Ino e Sasuke estavam cada vez mais amigos, e muitos já começavam a comentar sobre uma possivel união. Lee não parava de tentar impressonar Ino, e esta nem desconfiava sobre as inteções do rapaz e da propria mãe.**

Sakura ---: Ahhh finalmente o baile! --- gritou a menina logo que acordou.

Himinari ---: Vamos meninas, temos que nos embelezar e ficar lindas.

Ino ---: Só se for para uma só pessoa. --- falou para Hinata que estava se arrumando também.

Hinata ---: Parece que irá aproveitar finalmente um baile.

Ino ---: Pelo menos algo bom tenho há esperar. --- falou sorridente.

Hinata ---: Então esperamos que Sasuke saiba dançar! --- as duas riram.

**Quando a noite se aproximava, todos da casa se preparavam para o baile, Inoichi mandou chamar a carruagem enquanto as meninas terminavam de se arrumar. Lee estava no andar de baixo esperando as mulheres, quando elas desceram ficou tão impressonado com a beleza da damas, que não parava de o caminho até a casa de Naruto, Ino estava num estadado de esperança, será que Sasuke havia sido convidado?Será que ele estava lá esperando por ela.  
Hinata já estava mais calma e alegre, sorria ao ver sua irmã com esperança de ver seu favorito, Ino sempre forá uma mulher dificil de se lidar, principalmente quando o assunto era coisas do coração, era orgulhosa, dificilmente virá ela se enteressar por algum moço. Agora vendo a irmã nesse estado, estava feliz, pois as duas estavam amando.**

Sakura ---: Chegamos! --- gritou a menor.

**A casa estava cheia, muitas carruagens estava paradas na porta, umas estavam vazias outras cheias, muitas pessoas chegando, alguns soldados entrando na festa, algumas pessoas do lado de fora conversando, Ino e Hinata esperaram o resto da familia descerem da carruagem, Lee logo que chegou já entrou na casa.  
Quando a familia reunida entraram na casa viram que estava cheia, Naruto e Sasame estava logo na entrada comprimentando os convidados, a familia se dirigiu para lá.**

Naruto ---: Senhoritas --- comprimentou Ino e Hinata. --- que bom que vieram.

_Hinata_ ---: Obrigado por nos convidar.

Sasame ---: Fique a vontade querida. --- falou falsamente.

**Ino e Hinata se separaram do resto da familia e foram andar pela casa, muitas pessoas, conhecidos comprimentavam as moças, quando Ino e Hinata acharam um lugar para ficar Naruto se aproximou.**

Naruto ---: Você não se importa de eu roubar sua irmã um pouco ne? --- falou sorrindo.

Ino ---: De modo algum. --- ela esperou os dois se afastarem e foi procurar Sasuke.

**Passou por muitos soldados mais nenhum era ele, entrou em uma sala onde havia uns casais mais nenhum era ele, voltando para o salão encontrou Tenten.**

Tenten ---: Está procurando alguém?

INo ---: Sasuke, eu ainda não o encontrei.

Tenten ---: Vamos procurar ali na outra sala. --- as duas amigas foram entraram na sala de estar onde havia mais uns soldados.

Hinata ---: Ino! --- se aproximou da irmã.

Ino ---: Então?

Hinata ---: Ele não venho, falaram que ele teve um assunto...

Lee ---: Senhorita Ino --- interrompeu as mulheres --- gostaria de pedir a sua presença durante o baile ao meu lado.

Ino ---: O.O

Tenten ---: ^^

Hinata ---: ó.ò

Lee ---: Vamos dançar. ---- sem esperar a resposta pegou a mão da loira e puxou em direção a pista de dança.

**A musica começou e os casais se alinharam, Hinata e Naruto estava do lado da Ino, Lee começou a dançar de uma forma pomposa o que fez Ino ficar morta de vergonha.  
Quando a musica acabou Ino se alegrou, pois não iria dançar novamente com aquele homem e logo saiu em disparada a outro comodo, Tenten estava ali esperando a amiga, logo em seguinda Hinata se juntou as meninas.**

Hinata ---: Então, perguntei ao Naruto, ele disse que chamou todos os soldados, e perguntei se ele conhecia a desavencia que Sasuke Gaara teria.

Ino ---: Você fez o Que?

Hinata ---: Ele disse que sabe muito pouco, só que Sasuke não é um homem confiavel, e que Gaara não o suporta.

Ino ---: Se Naruto falou isso, é porque ele não sabe a verdade, Gaara deve ter falado isso e Naruto como amigo de Gaara, não iria chatear o amigo.

Hinata ---: Talvez não...

INo ---: Não Hinata, a verdade é que Naruto para não irritar o amigo deve não ter convidado Sasuke, e ele para não ficar chato falou que teria assuntos a tratar na capital, está obvio!

Tenten ---: Você deveria procurar saber a verdade então, pergunte ao superior de Sasuke.

Ino ---: Não, já está claro de mais, e se caso isso seja mentira que o sr. Eu sou poderoso, venha falar a verdade! --- Hinata e Tenten ficaram caladas olhando para Ino. --- o que foi?

Gaara ---: Senhorita me de a honra de dançar as proximas duas dançar?! --- Ino congelou virou para ele e gaguejou.

Ino ---: E...sim.

Gaara ---: Certo. --- fez uma reverencia e saiu para a pista de dança.

Ino ---: Oh meu deus, porque eu disse sim!

Tenten ---: Você verá que ele é um par agradavel!

Hinata ---: Isso, capaz de gostar de sua compania.

INo ---: Não, isso seria ir contra meus principios, jurei odia-lo por resto de minha vida.

Hinata ---: Então está na hora de rever seus principios.!

**Ino se junto aos demais casais que estava prontos para dançar, Gaara posiçonou-se em frente a loira, um olhava para o outro, quando a musica começou a tocar, Ino tentou se concentrar-se na dança, assim que começara a dançar, Gaara permanecia calado.**

INo ---: Poderia dizer alguma coisa quando dança, não sr. Gaara. --- falou quebrando o silencio entre os dois.

Gaara ---: Se é normal, você ficar falando enquanto dança, me diga no que posso dize-lhe para te agradar. --- Ino surpresa respondeu.

INo ---: Por hora essas palavras bastam. --- o silencio voltou-se entre os dois.

Gaara ---: Você e sua irmãs costumam ir sempre a cidade sozinhas?

Ino ---: Sim, é um otima forma de travar amizades e conhecer pessoas novas. --- ela o fitou --- naquele dia tinhamos acabado de conhecer sr. Uchiha.

Gaara ---: Oh sim, ele tem um dom de fazer amizades porém é pessimo em mante-las.

Ino ---: Ele lamenta a perda de sua amizade. --- falou parando de dançar

Gaara ---: Sei como lamenta. --- a fez voltar a dançar. ---- não sei se já disse a senhorita mais, uma vez perdida a boa opinião que tenho de uma pessoa, está perdida para sempre.

Ino ---: Isso seria orgulhoso de sua parte.

Gaara ---: Acha-me orgulhoso?

Ino ---: Sim, nunca vi uma pessoa tão orgulhosa como o senhor!

Gaara ---: Pois conheço outra pessoa... --- olhou-a profundamente. --- está tentando julgar-me?

Ino ---: Não, estou apenas tentando descobrir seu carater.

Gaara ---: E coseguiu?

Ino ---: Devo dizer que o que tenho ouvindo e visto só tem mostrado o seu carater que me desagrada.

Gaara ---: Hm se der chance posso ajuda-la nisso. --- os dois se fitaram por um tempo até esqueceram de dançar.

**Ino e Gaara depois da pequena discursão nada disseram ,dançaram em silencio cada qual mergulhado no proprios pensamentos, quem os vias de longe poderia notar que nenhum estava gostando da compania do outro, quando a musica finalmente terminou Ino fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu rapido de lá, Gaara fez o mesmo.  
Durante a noite Ino evitou _se encontrar com Gaara, ficou ao lado de sua amiga Tenten e as duas ficaram observando Hinata e Naruto, que estavam prá de entredidos um com outro, Himinari falavam com as amigas como se o casamento deles já estivesse marcado, Sakura corria atras dos soldados._**

Ino ---: Meu Deus, sou eu ou minha familia está competindo o lugar de ridiculo?

Tenten ---: Não esquenta amiga, sabe que sua mãe e a Sakura são assim.

Ino ---: Sim eu sei, mais Naruto ver isso vai logo desistir.

Tenten ---: Mais pelo que to vendo, ele só tem olhos para sua irmã.

INo ---: Assim espero, odiaria saber que minha familia foi a culpada por separa-los.

**O baile acabou quando o sol já estava aparecendo e a familia Yamanaka foi a ultima a sair, pois Himinari fez de tudo para que a carruagem demorasse, quando os habitantes de Takachiro ficaram a sós, Sasame logo torrou a paciencia do irmão, Gaara cansando e ainda frustado com a conversa que teve com Ino, fora para o quarto assim que pode.  
O café da manhã da familia estava silencioso mais do que costume, todos estavam com sono e cansados, só Sakura que parecia estar com disposição, falava sem parar sobre os soldados que dançou no baile, Ino apenas tomava seu café pensativa.**

Lee ---: Ham Ham. --- ele entrou na sala tentando chamar atenção mais ninguém o escutava.

Himinari ---: Sakura passe o pão por favor.

Lee ---: Err..licença! --- falou mais alto.

Himinari ---: Oh sr. Lee, que bom que acordou sente-se e tome café.

Lee ---: Sra. Yamanaka eu gostaria de pedir uma audiencia privada com sua filha Ino. --- todos o encarou.

Himinari ---: oh claro, vamos meninas vamos para outra sala.

Ino ---: Não por favor, sr. Lee não há nada a me dizer que vocês não possam ouvir.

Himinari ---: Bobeira, vamos, você fique onde está. --- assim que todos sairem, Inoichi se demorou um pouco mais Himinari o chamou tanto que ele foi.

Lee ---: Senhorita Ino, acho que já não há mais o que esperar para adiar esse momento. --- falou depressa.

Ino ---: Eu...

Lee ---: Acho que ficou bem claro desde que cheguei nessa casa minhas intenções, e não vejo o motivo que possa impedir agora.

Ino ---: Não estou entendendo.

Lee ---: Desde que cheguei meus olhos cairam sobre sua pessoa para ser minha esposa! --- a loira soltou um pequeno som de espanto --- Primeiro devo dizer os motivos.

Ino ---: Não..

Lee ---: Primeiro: Como você sabe fui felizado pela Lady Anne com uma humilde casa paroquial, a qual devo tomar posse assim que retonar de viajem, e Lady Anne acha que para ter o exemplo acha melhor eu me casar com uma moça de familia e respeitavel, para assim dar exemplo sobre o matrimonio na : O motivo de eu ser o herdeiro de seu pai me fazem ver que uma união assim pode vim ser boa para vocês, assim a casa continuará com vocês e terceiro: agora meus sentimos. --- ele se ajoelhou diante a loira.

INo ---: Não faça isso...

Lee ---: Agora só me resta mostrar o quanto sua beleza e sua conduta me fizeram me apaixonar. --- ele pegou a mão dela ---: gostaria muito de que se torna-se minha esposa.

INo ---: Sr. Lee devo agradecer pela escolha e pelo pedido de casamento, mais devo lhe confessar que estou inclinada há não aceita-lo.

Lee ---: Oh sim, a senhorita me entorpece mais com seu charme, devo considerar que as moças negam seus pretendentes antes de aceita-los, isso atissa mais o fogo da paixão.

Ino ---: Senhor Rock Lee, o que falo é serio, não sou a moça adequada para o senhor, nem tão pouco sou de atissar fogo de paixão de qualquer homem!

Lee ---: Acho que deveria pensar antes de respoder, deixarei que pense --- ele se levantou.

Ino ---: Eu já disse...minha resposta.

Lee ---: Você deve levar em conta que na sua situação. talvez nenhum outra proposta de casamento irá receber!

Ino ---: O senhor está me ofendendo, se o senhor não que entender eu vou deixar bem claro. --- ela se levantou --- Eu NÃO quero casar com você!

**A porta se abriu e todos entraram Sakura ria Himinari olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos, Ino então saiu correndo dali mais rapido que pode.**

Himinari ---: Mais que menina tola, espere um momento Sr. Lee, ela não sabe o que está falando! --- saiu correndo atras da filha. --- Sua desmiolada volte aqui! Inoichi venha me ajudar.

Inoichi ---: O que houve?!

Himinari ---: Sr. Lee pediu Ino em casamento e ela o negou, agora corremos o risco de que ele não á queira mais.

Inoichi ---: E o que posso fazer?

Himinari ---: Vá convenser sua filha a mudar de ideia.

**Ino se encontrava em frente ao lago que havia não muito longe da propriedade, estava observando os passaros voar por entre as arvores e mergulhar no lago a busca de comida, seu pai a achou facilmente, pois ali fora onde Ino sempre se escondia quando era criança.**

Inoichi ---: Ino.

Ino ---: papai...

Inoichi ---: Soube que foi feito um pedido de casamento hoje de manhã. --- Himinari se aproximava.

Ino ---: Papai eu...

Himinari ---: Ande fale para ela que é uma otima oportunidade.

Inoichi ---: Bem sua mãe fala que é uma otima oportunidade.

Himinari ---: Você ira ser dona dessa propriedade, suas irmãs estaram salvas.

Ino ---: Eu não o amo!

Himinari ---: O amor nem sempre vence, pensei que já sabia disso.

Inoichi ---: Devo confessar que é uma proposta boa.

Ino ---: Papai por favor não me obrigue.

Himinari ---: Se não casar nunca mais falarei com você! Não que eu tenha prazer em conversar, afinal pessoas como eu que sofre dos nervos não tem prazer em muitas coisas.

Inoichi ---: Bem Ino você tem um grande dilema, se não se casar com sr. Lee sua mãe não falará com você --- Ino olhou para o pai suplicando. --- e se casar com ele, será uma estranha para mim!

Ino ---: ^.^ --- sorriu e correu para abraça-lo.

Himinari ---: Como? Não acredito! Vocês dois....ohhh é uma conspiração para comigo!

Ino ---: Obrigado papai.

**Ino sorrindo correu para casa para contar para suas irmãs, entrou na sala e viu Sakura com cara de tristeza, Hinata estava perto da janela com um olhar perdido, assim que entrou Ino sentiu que havia algo errado no ar.**

INo ---: O que houve?

Sakura ---: Sr. Naruto...

Ino ---: O que?

Hinata ---: Ele...foi embora. --- Ino não acreditou no que ouvira mais a cara de sua irmã não negava, estava infeliz.

INo ---: Como sabe? Ele esteve aqui?

Hinata ---: Tome, não me importo --- entregou a carta que receberá de Sasame.

_"Cara Senhorita Hinata._

_Devo me despedir desse jeito pois não tive tempo de ir até ai faze-lo pessoalmente. Meu irmão e sr. Gaara estão voltando para a capital e devo me ajuntar há eles. Gaara está impaciente de __rever sua irmã, e devo confessar que também estou. Naruto cometou hoje cedo que anciava rever a senhorita Sabuko, o que sem sobre de duvida posso confirmar que logo há chamaremos __de irmã! __Agradeço sua humilde amizade e espero que continuemos amigas, assim quando voltarmos, se um dia o faremos._

_Com carinho Sasame."_

Hinata ---: Está na cara que ele irá se casar com ela.

Ino ---: Não, não esta na cara, Sasame quer que isso acontece, isso pode ser mentira.

Hinata ---: E por que seria? Ele não gosta de mim.

Ino ---: Ficou maluca minha irmã? Ele estava caidinho por você

Hinata ---: Parece que não o suficiente para impedi-lo de ir.

Ino ---: Sasame deve ter colocado isso na cabeça dele, ele jamais iria fazer algo assim. --- falou tentando animar a irmã.

Hinata ---: Tudo bem minha irmã, no fundo sempre achei que não iria dar certo mesmo.

**Ino tentou argumentar com a irmã mais esta mostrou distante, alguns minutos depois pediu licença e se trancou no quarto, Ino ficou ali na sala relendo a carta, sentia raiva, sentia odio. Suspirou, leu novamente a parte que falava de Gaara, então ele também tinha partido.  
Otimo tudo iria voltar ao normal,sem ele por perto ela poderia se ela mesma. Se sentia feliz e ao mesmo tempo infeliz, sua irmã agora estava lá em cima chorando por alguém que mostrou-se ser desmerecedor de seu amor. Teriam uma semana muito cinza.  
A noticia que Naruto e seu grupo voltou para capital pecorreu rapidademente, não só isso mais como o pedido de casamento negado do Sr. Lee, Tenten havia ido no dia seguinte visitar Ino e encontrou Himinari aos nervos, pediu então que destraisse Lee. Uma semana passou e Tenten e Lee criaram uma especie de amizade, ele ia quase todos os dias na casa dela fazer uma visita, ora por acaso, ora por gentileza. Ino e os demais não repararam que havia algo escondido nisso tudo, e só fora saber depois de duas semanas depois do ocorrido.**

Ino ---: Está noiva!? --- perguntou espantada quando caminhava com a amiga.

Tenten ---: Sim.

Ino ---: Noiva para casar?

Tenten ---: ora e porque mais noivaria? Claro que é para casar.

INo ---: Mais com Lee?!

Tenten ---: Ele não é tão mal assim Ino. --- falou seria.

INo ---: Não é tão mal? Ele é horrivel, pomposo, estranho...

Tenten ---: Pare Ino, ele é uma otima pessoa, tem um bom coração e me deu certeza de uma vida plena e feliz.

Ino ---: Mais irá casar-se só para se casar!

Tenten ---: Não me julgue! Não ouse-me julgar Ino, eu tenho vinte e sete anos, não tenhos espctativas de vida, estou quase sendo um estorvo para meus pais, sr. Lee me ofereceu uma casa estabilidade, companheirimos.

Ino ---: E o amor?!

Tenten ---: Acho que a sua idea de amor não existe Ino, não somos todos que podem dar ao luxo de se apaixonar, amar, isso não existe!

INo ---: Mais.

Tenten ---: Se continuar assim nunca terá uma marido, as vezes temos que tomar decisões que pode desfazer nossos sonhos.

Ino ---: Eu nunca imaginei que você podesse ser assim.

Tenten ---: Gostaria de ser como você, que espera algo mais da vida, eu já não consigo, --- falou com lagrimas nos olhos. --- gostaria que estivesse em meu casamento, mais se não quiser eu entenderei. ---- Saiu correndo deixando Ino com seus pensamentos.

**O Casamento aconteceu depois de duas semanas todos da cidade compareceu, e mesmo assim não esqueceram sobre o assunto de Naruto, Sasuke havia voltado também da capital e assim ficou sendo o centro das atenções das moças. Ino que antes não conseguia de deixar de falar com ele, não estava tão interessada assim. Parecia que Sasuke estava com seus olhos virados em uma outra moça da cidade, que acabará de receber uma herança.  
Ino não sabia dizer o certo por que estava assim, se sentia sozinha, vazia, Hinata continuava mucha, falava muito pouco, e quase não sorria, e isso deixava Ino mais triste do casamento eles voltaram para casa onde lá Ino teve uma ideia.**

INo ---: Você vai para a capital! --- falou arrumando as malas da irmã.

Hinata ---: Mais o que? Para que eu iria?

Ino ---: Tente falar com Naruto, eu sei que se ele te ver ele vai falar a verdade para você.

Hinata ---: Não quero saber a verdade da boca dele, já sabemos o por que.

Ino ---: Não, está na cara que foi Sasame que disse e escreveu aquela carta, ele jamais faria algo assim.

Hinata ---: E se enganamos com ele?

Ino ---: Pela primeira vez na minha vida Hinata, eu concordo no seu instinto de confiar nas pessoas! Ele é um cara respeitavel, não iria fazer isso!

Hinata ---: ...

Ino ---: E sair daqui um pouco irá te fazer bem, irá ficar lá no tio.

Hinata ---: Obrigada.

Ino ---:^.^

**Hinata com ajuda da irmã terminara de fazer as malas e partira rumo a capital, onde ficaria com seus tios, Hiashi e Marishi. Ino sentiu o vazio crescer mais, afinal agora estava sem sua amiga****Tenten que se mudará para onde Lee morava, e agora se sua irmã, Sakura ainda estava lá mais continuava como sempre, sempre atras de oficiais.**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

OLá minna ^^  
Obrigado novamente pelos comentarios ^^ , e desculpas novamente pelos erros =[  
Bem é isso ai até a proxima...

**_Reviews GO!!!_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_**Capitulo 7**_

**Os dias para Ino eram todos iguais, nada de novidade, nada contecia na cidade, agora que Tenten estava casada e morando longe, e com Hinata viajando Ino se sentia cada vez mais sozinha,seus tios tentavam animar-la, chamando-a para ir até a cidade junto com a mãe e a irmã. Quando ia era a mesma coisa, muitos soldados na casa, e quem mais gostava disso era Sakura.  
Em uma das reuniões na casa de sua tia, Denise, Ino encontrou-se com Sasuke casualmente.**

Sasuke ---: Queira me desculpar, tanto tempo sem dirigir-lhe uma palavra.

Ino ---: Tudo bem. --- falou sem emoção --- não me deve nada. --- ficaram uns minutos em silêncio.

Sasuke ---: Soube que Gaara voltou para Suna, junto com seu amigo.

Ino ---: É ainda bem, não?

Sasuke ---: Desde aquele baile eu queria perdir desculpas, fui corvade e não compareci na festa.

Ino ---: Tinha coisas para fazer eu entendo.

Sasuke ---: Essas coisas poderiam ter esperado, mais quis evitar um encontro com aquele cavaleiro.

Ino ---: Ele pode ser tudo, menos cavaleiro.

Sasuke ---: Pelo que estou vendo, vejo que ele lhe desagradou, e muito.

Ino ---: Sim, eu não o suporto, mais para quer falarmos dele não? Se ele está a milhas de distancia daqui, junto com sua adoravel irmã.

Sasuke ---: Sim claro. --- mais alguns minutos de silencio.

Ino ---: Você conheçe a irmã né? Ela é igual ao irmão?

Sasuke ---: Sou suspeito a falar dela, ela era para mim como uma irmã. --- falou com um tom de malicia --- mas tinha um genio pior do que do irmão, eu era obrigado a fazer suas vontades, claro que para mim era uma honra, afinal era como uma irmã.

Ino ---: Hm então eles se merecem! --- falou por fim.

Sasuke ---: Quem se merecem?

Sakura ---: Ahh ai está você! Ino não fique ai só você querendo atenção do Sasuke né. --- puxou o moreno pela mão e o levou deixando Ino sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**Depois daquele encontro não o viu mais, depois de duas semanas o exercito partiu e assim Sasuke e os outros foram embora, fazendo assim a paz e a normalidade da cidade voltar como antes. No outorno Ino receberá uma carta de sua amiga Tenten, lhe pedindo um favor.**

_"Cara Ino...  
Tenho andando muito ocupada em meus afazeres como dona de casa e esposa de um pastor. Devo confessar que no começo achei que seria um sacrificio, que eu não iria aguentar ficar __tão longe de meus pais e meus amigos, mais com o tempo agente acostuma. Estou feliz aqui, Lady Anne é muito generosa para com meu esposo e eu, desde que estou aqui fomos __convidados há ir visitar ela na mansão, duas vezes por semana, deve imaginar como Lee ficou empolgado.  
__Gostaria de pedir um favor amiga, em Abril meus pais viram fazer -me uma visita, gostaria muito que viesse junto, sei que não gosta de Lee mais peço que venha por mim.  
_

_Com carinho sua amiga Tenten."_

**Ino assim que recebeu a carta logo respondeu entusiasmada, afinal sair de Konoha por uns tempos seria otimo, Hinata voltaria apenas em Junho, até lá teria longos meses sem fazer nada.**

_"Cara Tenten_

_Fico feliz que meu primo está dando tudo que você mereçe, fico feliz que esteja feliz, e tenha uma ocupação, pois devo confessar também que ultimamente, nada tenho feito.  
__Aqui as coisas andam meio cinzentas, com Hinata em Toquio, e a ida do exercito para o norte, levando com ele Sasuke, as coisas aqui ficaram sem graça.__E sobre o favor que me pediu, claro que lhe farei com muito gosto, logo quando estiver tudo acertado estarei ai.  
_

_Com carinho Ino."_

**Janeiro passou sem muitas novidades, Ino não via a hora de que Abril chegasse, passou ajudar seu pai na horta todos os dias, mesmo com os protestos de sua mãe, que dizia que iria ficar com mãos asperas e assim nenhum homem iria quere casar-se com passou tão rapido e sem nenhum acontecito, até o dia em que entrou em Abril.**

Himinari ---: Não acredito que ela vai passear e ficaremos aqui.

Inoichi ---: Deixe a menina sair um pouco, e além do mais vai visitar a amiga.

Himinari ---: Ohh eu aposto como Tenten está já planejando tomar nossa casa assim que o senhor morrer! Agora que ela é casada com Lee, eles passam a ser seus herdeiros.

Inoichi ---: Não penso que Tenten seja assim, afinal ela já tem uma casa.

Himinari ---: Mais não como está! Aposto como pensa em se tonar a dona de tudo isso.

**Ino se juntou com os pais de Tenten e partiram rumo a capital, apesar da casa não ficar na capital, teriam que passar por Toquio até chegar em, Kanashiro onde a propriedade de Lee está.  
Assim que avistaram um enorme bosque, com arvores gigantesca e velhas, um lago estremamente lindo chegaram em Kanashiro, Tenten assim que viu a carruagem já foi no portão espera-los.**

Tenten ---: Ohh que bom que vocês vieram. --- abraçou os pais. --- Ino!

Ino ---: Olá amiga.

Tenten ---: Que bom que veio!

Ino ---: Obrigado pelo convite --- assim que todos se estalaram na casa, Tenten foi mostrar a casa para amiga.

Tenten ---: Aqui é uma sala uso para minhas particularidades, como escrever, ler, costurar.

Ino ---: Adoravel. --- se sentaram Ino passou a observar a amiga, estava com uma cara diferente, cansada, triste.

Tenten ---: É tão bom cuidar da propria casa, sabe, fazer as coisas para você, ter uma casa só sua, é muito bom. --- falou servindo o chá.

Ino ---: Não me parece bem, está com cara de cansada.

Tenten ---: Sou uma mulher casada Ino, tenho muitas coisas para fazer, lavar, passar, arrumar, e ainda meus deveres como esposa.

Ino ---: E isso é bom?

Tenten ---: otimo, cansa mais no final tem suas recompensas, Lee é uma pessoa maravilhosa, amiga, apesar daquele jeito dele, mais ele é carinhoso, é gentil um sonho.

Ino ---: Mais você não o ama.

Tenten ---: Não é verdade...e...

Ino ---: Não vamos falar nisso ta bem? Você está feliz então isso que importa.

Tenten ---: Obrigada- --- ficaram em silencio por um instante. --- então, você disse que Sasuke foi embora junto com o exercito, ele não falou nada mais?

Ino ---: Não, e achei melhor, eu não sei, parece que derrepente aquele encanto que sentia por ele havia sumido. --- falou olhando longamente para amiga ---: Depois que Hinata ficou naquele

estado, não pensei mais em Sasuke e qualquer que seja.

Tenten ---: Tinha outro avista?

INo ---: Claro que não, apenas falei que nada mais me interessava.

Lee ---: QUERIDA --- entrou correndo na sala.

Tenten ---: O que foi? Os porcos fujiram de novo?

Lee ---: Não, acabo de encontrar-se com Lady Anne, e ela acaba de nos convidar para o jantar na casa dela. --- falou feliz --- disse que tinhamos visita, e ela disse para eles virem também,como sempre Lady Anne é muito bondosa.

Tenten ---: Oh mais que maravilha, poderá conhece-la. --- falou para Ino.

Lee ---: não se preocupe prima, vista o que você tiver trazido de melhor, Lady Anne não se importa.

**Quando a noite chegou todos estavam afobados em se arrumar para irem na casa de Lady Anne, Ino era a unica calma, estava com a minima vontade de ir, mais como Tenten insistiu ela foi.  
Foram a pé mesmo, afinal não era tão longe, entraram pela a propriedade que tinha um enorme jardim, a casa era uma das casas mais bonita que já viu, era maior que a do Naruto.  
Quando chegaram foram recebidos por um empregado e este os conduziu até a sala onde Lady Anne estava, assim que entrou Ino pode ver a senhora em que tanto Lee falava.  
Era uma mulher já de idade, seu olhar era de esnobe, sempre com o nariz empinado, usava um vestido azul escuro finissimo, cabelos brancos preso em um chique coque. Estava em uma plotona sozinha, no outro só ao lado estava uma moça e mais uma senhora, a moça tinha pele bem clara, seus olhos eram negros como a noite, igual a da senhora Anne, usava um vestido finissimo também, só que com uma cor mais clara, a senhora do seu lado era um pouco mais nova que Lady Anne, seus cabelos meio grisalhos estavam presos em uma transa, as vestimentas era de uma qualidade muito simples, azul escuro e um avental por cima.**

Lee ---: Lady Anne, estou honrado de estar aqui com minha humilde familia. --- falou fazendo um enorme reverencia.

Anne ---: Oh sempre amavel . --- sorriu a mulher olhando para Tenten e depois para Ino --- quem é a moça?

Tenten ---: É uma antiga amiga de infancia, Lady Anne, e prima de meu marido. --- respondeu meio nervosa.

Anne ---: Oh,prima? Hm como se chama senhorita?

Ino ---: Ino Yamanaka, senhora. --- se apresentou de uma forma que Lee aprovou.

Anne ---: Yamanaka é? Hm não conheço sua familia.

Ino ---: Moramos em Konoha, creio que a senhora não vai muito ao campo.

Anne ---: Certamente. --- sorriu --- sente-se vamos conversar um pouco antes do jantar.

**Ino se sentou ao lado de Tenten, Anne mostrou se uma pessoa agradavel, porém nunca deixou de mostrar que ela tinha poder, Ino tentou simpatizar com a mulher, mais depois que ela falou para Tenten que deveria se vestir como uma dama verdadeira, Ino definitivamente a desaprovou.  
O jantar correu tudo normal, Anne sempre tinha algo para falar, parar dar dicas, para sugerir soluções, sabia de tudo e de todos, não parou nenhum segundo de falar, já sua filha Matshumoto era calada, sempre com um olhar perdido e cansaço, durante o jantar Ino tentou imaginar qual seria sua doença, para deixar-la tão fraca. Quando o jantar chegou ao fim, Ino deu graças a Deus, Lady Anne emprestou a carruagem para eles voltarem para casa, e os chamou para um novo jantar.**

Tenten ---: Amavel não? --- falou assim que chegaram em casa e ficou sozinha com a amiga.

Ino ---: Não liga para que ela falou.

Tenten ---: ela é uma mulher sabia...

Ino ---: Que sabia amiga. --- falou irritada --- Tenten você é a mulher mais chique que já vi, lá em Konoha sempre teve roupas lindissimas, sempre se arrumou, só porque Lady Anne falou, você não deve pensar como ela.

Tenten ---: oh... --- falou com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçou a amiga. --- eu tenho receio dela, sabe, uma mulher tão importante, tão chique...

Ino ---: Sim eu sei, mais não pode deixar que ela te intimide, afinal você era a menina mais durona quando criança, agora que está adulta não pode ter ficado a mulher mais fraca.

Tenten ---: Oh Ino você não sabe como eu lhe sou grata por estar comigo hoje.

Ino ---:que isso.

**No dia seguinte Ino e Tenten ficara na cozinha preparando o almoço, enquanto Lee e os pais de Tenten foram dar uma volta pelos bosques da propriedade, os pais de Tenten ficariam apenas mais dois dias, pois iriam visitar outros parentes, Ino por pedido da amiga permaneceria ali pelo menos até a pascoa.  
Quando o dia acabou Ino e Tenten se sentaram na varanda da casa para conversar, riram das coisas que falavam, lembravam do passado e das historias que viveram, e assim foi até o dia em que os pais de Tenten partiram, estava um dia lindo, quando a tarde chegou os moradores da casa paroquial recebeu a noticia que Lady Anne esperava um parente para amanhã, como a familia não era muito grande. E logo depois Ino descobriu que o parente esperado era Gaara, no começo Ino se sentiu desesperada, queria fujir dali, não queria ve-lo novamente, mais depois pensou com calma e achou-se idiota, afinal eles não iriam se encontrar, pelo menos não tantas vezes como Konoha, e depois curiosidade a pertubou, queria saber como ele estava, se ele tinha noticias de Naruto.  
Na manhã seguinte Lee foi o primeiro a dar boas vindas aos visitantes, pois ficou amanhã toda andando pela estrada da propriedade, assim que a carruagem passou Lee correu para a casa contar a novidade as damas.**

Lee ---: Sr. Gaara não venho sozinho. --- falou assim que entrou na casa.

Tenten ---: Não? Com quem venho então? --- Ino o olhou curiosa com o coração acelerado.

Lee ---: Parece que um primo dele, nunca vi tal homem, mais me pareceu um homem muito respeitoso e chique, claro sendo sobrinho de Lady Anne, não esperava menos.

**Ino tentou não pensar nele, então foi para sala onde Tenten lhe emprestou e começou a escrever uma carta para a irmã, quando estava quase terminando pode ouvir um barulho de carruagem se aproximando e Lee gritando para Tenten correr até lá, Ino não se moveu, se fosse Lady Anne não iria comprimenta-la, ao menos que ela entrasse. Mais logo a porta foi aberta e Tenten ofergante entrou.**

Ino ---: O que houve? --- se levantou assustada.

Tenten ---: Eles vieram até aqui. --- falou tentando respirar.

Ino ---: Quem?

Lee ---: Sejam bem vindos a minha humilde casa, querem algo para refrescar-se?

Gaara ---: Um limonada. --- Ino se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz e logo viu ele entrar na sala.

Lee ---: veja cara prima Sr. Gaara veio nos fazer uma visita. --- falou sorridente. --- querida quer nos trazer uma limonada?

Tenten ---: Claro,.--- falou fazendo uma referencia e saiu da sala puxando Lee que protestou.

INo ---: Sr. Gaara --- fez uma referencia.

Gaara ---: Senhorita Ino, como vai? --- perguntou suave.

Ino ---: Bem, obrigada,

Kankurou ---: Kankurou Sabaku --- falou o homem ao lado de Gaara. --- sou primo de Gaara.

Ino ---: Encantada.

Kankurou ---: Então você é a moça de Konoha não? --- falou assim que se sentaram.

Ino ---: Sim... --- falou encarando-os

Gaara ---: er..como vai sua familia? --- falou antes que Kankurou falasse algo mais.

Ino ---: Estão otimos...minha irmã mais velha, Hinata está em Toquio. --- falou encarando-o

Gaara ---: Hm não sabia, poderia ter visto ela pelas ruas. --- falou meio sem jeito.

**Assim que Tenten e Lee voltaram com a limonada, Lee passou a conversar com Kankurou que dava atenção total para ele, Ino o observou, era completamente diferente de Gaara, seus cabelos eram castanhos, era mais alto que Gaara e mais forte, suas feições era suaves, mostrava cordialidade, mesmo pertencendo a classe alta não deixava isso atrapalhar.  
Gaara tentou ao maximo não olhar para a mulher sentada no outro sofá, estava distraida com algo, quando soube que uma moça de Konoha estava em visita a sra. Rock logo soube que se tratava de Ino, e mal desfez as malas foi visita-la. Fazia um quatro meses que não a via, o ultimo encontro deles nenhum saiu satisfeito, cada um com seu proprio pensamento.**

Kankurou ---: Tia Anne falou que vocês iram ao jantar de hoje não é?Nos vemos então lá, temos que ir agora- --- falou tirado Gaara de seus pesamentos.

Tenten ---: Por que a pressa?

Lee ---: é mesmo fique mais um pouco.

Gaara ----: Precisamos arrumar algumas coisas. --- falou se despedindo dos donos da casa e depois para Ino ---: Foi um prazer reve-la.

Ino ---: .....

Lee acompanhou-os até a porta ao lado de Tenten, Ino ficou na sala sozinha, intrigada pelos acontecimentos, ele estava tão diferente.

Lee ---: Cara prima, devo admitir que você nos deu muita sorte. --- falou assim que a carruagem partiu.

Ino ---: Como? Sorte porque?

Lee ---: Ora, desde que chegou Lady Anne nos convidou todas as noite para o jantar. --- falou sorridente. --- ela deve ter gostado de você.

Ino ---: Talvez isso seja por que, lá ela está apenas com duas companias.

Tenten ---: E também tem o sr. Sabaku. --- falou olhando para amiga.

Lee ---: Isso mesmo a visita dele.

Ino ---: ora vocês são os donos da casa, vieram fazer a cortesia...

Lee ---: ele não viriam até aqui só para me ver, e nem ver a sra. Rock. --- falou sorrindo. --- acho que ele simpatizou com você.

**Durante a tarde Tenten tentou arrancar algo de Ino sobre Gaara e ela, tentou saber se existia algo entre eles, e porque Gaara estava tão interessado nela, Ino conseguiu tirar as atenções de Tenten para esse assunto, e quando conseguiu ficar sozinha passou a pensar nisso também.  
Lembrou-se do dia em Takachiro, o dia e que entrou no quarto dele sem querer e forá pega desprevinida, lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem, tudo, cada detalhe, cada fala, cada cena, ainda sentia o coração bater forte no peito, sentiu seu rosto esquentar, ao lembrar do beijo que Gaara lhe dera, foi a primeira vez que beijou alguém. Nunca sentiu aquelas sensações antes, nunca sentiu algo como sentia naquele momento, mais não entendia isso, Gaara era o homem mais rude, grosseiro e arrogante que já viu, não podia deixar-se encantar-se por ele. Tenten a tirou dos pesamentos quando entrou no quarto.**

Tenten ---: Pensando em que? --- falou sorrindo colocando algumas roupas de cama na mesa.

Ino ---: Em Hinata, deve estar se sentindo sozinha...

Tenten ---: Pare de mentir. --- falou encarando a amiga --- estava pensando em outra pessoa.

Ino ---: Sasuke?

Tenten ---: Bem, se não quer falar não vou obriga-la. --- falou indo em direção a porta --- hm, Lee me falou uma coisa que me deixou confusa hoje.

Ino ---: E o que foi?

Tenten ---: Que Gaara está comprometido com a filha de Lady Anne, Matshumoto. --- encarava a amiga.

Ino ---: ohh, formam um belo casal então não? --- falou sorrindo.

Tenten ---: Sim, bem vou me arrumar para irmos. --- fechou a porta deixando Ino sozinha.

**Então ele está comprometido já, aquilo em Takachiro foi apenas uma brincadeira, um escape, pensava Ino irritada. Mais porque estava assim, tentou se acalmar, e lembrou de Matshumoto tentando imagina-los juntos, então sorriu, para um homem como Gaara, que se diziar dono se si, e livre, ter um casamento já arranjado parecia coisa de outro mundo, então animada decidiu reparar como ele iria se comportar diante a futura esposa.**

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Olá Minna passando só pra agradecer pelos comentarios, estou adorando saber que estão gostando da finc ^^  
Peço novamente desculpas pelos erros, mas como não sou escritora de verdade, e nem boa em português, então fica assim XD  
Até o proximo cap ^^ ~/_**

Reviews Go!!!


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

**Capitulo 8**

**Lee foi o primeiro a estar pronto e ficou apressando as mulheres, Ino decidiu usar o melhor vestido que trouxe, apensar de não ser tão elegante quanto de Lady Anne e de sua filha, era muito bonita, Tenten já trajava um melhor, assim foram para a casa de Lady Anne.  
Durante o percurso do caminho Lee não parava de falar como aquilo tudo era importante para ele, que queria que tudo desse certo, Tenten andava ao lado de Ino que estava mais queita do que o normal, quando chegaram foram recebidos por um criado que os levou até a sala onde os outros estavam, Gaara e Kankurou já estavam presentes, conversavam entre si, Lady Anne conversava com a filha e a dama de compania da filha.**

Lee ---: Queria nos desculpar pelo atraso.

Anne --: Pensei que haviam se perdido --- falou sem muita cordialidade --- ande se sentem, vamos jogar um pouco conversa fora antes do jantar.

Lee ---: Claro, --- se sentou e passou a conversar com Lady Anne, Ino e Tenten permaneceram quietas uma do lado da outra.

Gaara ---: É de estranhar seu silencio. --- falou se aproximando de Ino.

Ino ---: Estranhar? Porque?

Gaara ---: Se fala até quando dança, por que fica quieta agora?

Ino ---: Não há nada para mim falar nesse momento. --- falou encarando-o

Kankuro ---: Então me diz senhorita, como meu primo se comportou em Konoha?

Ino ---;oh que mesmo saber da verdade? --- falou seria.

Kankurou ---: Sim porque não?É tão ruim assim?

Ino ---: Oh sim, muito, seu primo na primeira noite que chegou em Konoha foi ao baile da cidade, e passou a noite toda parado em um canto, sem ao menos conversar com ninguém, mesmo tendo muitas senhoritas sem par.

Kankurou ---: Não diga? --- falou encarando o primo --- como pode fazer isso?

Anne ---: Kankurou venha até aqui sim?! --- falou enterrompendo-os.

Tenten ---: Sua filha toca piano? --- perguntou gentil

Anne ---: Não, mais por causa de sua saude, Gaara, Temari continua a tocar piano?

Gaara ---: Sim senhora, ela pratica todos os dias.

Anne ---: Sim, isso mesmo, tem que praticar se quer algo perfeito. --- falou olhando para Tenten ---: isso que digo ao Lee, que precisa praticar muitas coisas, e a você também, sra. Rock, se quiser usar o piano, pode usar na sala norte, lá não atrapalhará ninguém.

Ino ---: Sua tia é muito generosa. --- falou voltando a atenção ao Gaara.

Gaara ---: Não sou como você, --- falou ignorando o comentario de Ino. --- não tenho o dom de me descontrair com outras pessoas, só converso com quem tenho intimidade o suficiente para conversar normalmente, e conversar com quem não conheço.

Ino ---: Oh e qual o baile não é uma ocasião para apresentações?

Gaara ---: Nem todos conseguem ser natural.

Ino ---: Então faça como sua tia disse, pratique isso, quem sabe um dia poderá conversar com aqueles menos afortunados que você, sem seu olhar esnobe mesquinho.

Gaara ---: Está tentando me atingir?

Ino ---: De forma alguma, isso é uma das coisas impossivel de se conseguir não?

Anne --- Que tanto vocês dois conversam ai hem? Quero participar da conversa também. ---- falou enterrompendo a discursão.

Na hora do jantar todos se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares, Lady Anne como sempre dando dicas de como comer certo, como cortar a carne sem que ela suja a boca, como pegar nos talheres, tudo que falava era para dar conselhos.

Anne ---: Me diga senhorita Yamanaka --- falou durante o jantar. --- Só tem você de filha?

Ino ---: Não senhora, sou a segunda de três irmãs,

Anne ---; Sua mãe deve ter tido muito trabalho para cria-las não? --- perguntou ela encarando-a --- concerteza teve ajuda de uma gorvenanta.  
Ino ---: De forma alguma, minha propria mãe que nos educou.

Anne ---: Sozinha???

Ino ---: Com ajuda de meu pai.

Anne ---: Oh meu Deus. --- falou suspresa, Lee estava todo desconfortado com a conversa. --- alguma de vocês desenham?

Ino ---: Não, nenhuma.

Anne ---: Hm talvez não tiveram opurtunidade, sua mãe deveria leva-las até a cidade.

Ino ---: Minha mãe não se imporia, mais meu pai sim, ele não gosta da cidade.

Anne ---: Toca piano?

Ino ---: Bem pouco e muito mal.

Anne ---: Hm gostaria de ve-la tocar mais tarde, eu adoro piano, se tivesse tido oportunidade teria sido uma otima pianista.

**O jantar terminou e todos se reuniram na sala, Lady Anne pediu para que abrisse as mesas de jogos, assim Lady Anne, Tenten, Lee e Kankurou passou a jogar e Ino e os demais ficaram a ****observar, Ino tentou notar algo entre Gaar e Matshumoto, mais nada lhe pareceu fora do normal, ele conversava pouco com ela e ela mal o olhava, tinha a atenção voltada ao jogo.****Quando a primeira partida acabou Matshumoto entrou no jogo e Lee ficou a observar.**

Anne ---: Senhorita Yamanaka, queria nos mostrar seu talento. --- falou dando um sinal para que o criado abrisse o piano.

Ino ---: oh lady Anne, quando falei que toco mal não é que quis ser mordestam eu realmente toco pessimo.

Lee ---: Ino, Lady Anne pediu...

Ino ---: ,... --- sem querer deixar Lee e Tenten na pior resolveu tocar.

**Se sentou no piano e escolheu uma musica, e começou a tocar, não era uma profissonal mais dava para engolir, assim as horas foi passando e quando estava tocando a terceira musica ****Gaara se aproximou fazendo-a sair de sua concentração.**

Ino ---: Se o senhor venho aqui para me assustar, perdeu viajem.

Gaara ---: Sei que é impossivel assusta-la .--- falou baixo para que só Ino escutasse.

Ino ---: Não vejo o porque de ficar aqui me encarando senhor Gaara

Gaara ---: Você não cansa de ficar sempre brigando? --- perguntou sorrindo.

Ino ---: O senhor faz por merecer.

Gaara ---: Nâo vejo o motivo, se nada fiz. --- ficou quieto um instante. --- oh está brava ainda por causa do beijo?

Ino ---: O que... --- perdeu totalmente a concentração e errou as notas.

Anne ---: Aconteceu algo?

Gaara ---: Nada, ela apenas errou uma nota. --- falou se afastando de Ino que estava furiosa com ele.

**No dia seguinte Ino e Tenten foram dar uma volta pelo bosque, estava um dia lindo e quente, Lee ficou cuidando da pequena horta que tinha, no meio do caminho encontraram Kankurou que ****passou a fazer compania para as damas, até Tenten dar uma descupa e deixa-los a sós.**

Ino ---: Hm conhece Gaara muito bem não?

Kankurou ---: Posso dizer que sim, chegamos a estudar durante dois anos juntos. --- falou sorrindo.

Ino ---: ele sempre mostrou-se assim....tão...esnobe? --- o homem riu.

Kankurou ---: Sei que deve pensar que ele é assim, mais não deixa que isso lhe tire realmente a visão. Gaara é um homem fechado, orgulhoso? Sim um pouco, mais é muito humilde.

Ino ---; Desculpa, mais eu discordo.

Kankurou ---: Sei que deve acha-lo arrogante e insuportavel, ele me falou de você. --- falou ele sorrindo

Ino ---: E...e o que ele falou sobre mim?

Kankurou ---: Falou que você o odiava, que sempre que você o via, tentava de qualquer forma atingi-lo com palavras asperas e duras.

Ino ---: Oh, o senhor não deve acreditar em tudo o que ele fala...

Kankurou ---: E porque não? Sei que as vezes Gaara é insuportavel, muitos já tentaram fazer isso, e ele sabe, e continua sendo desse jeito.

Ino ---: Então...não me desaprova?

Kankurou ---: Claro que não. --- riu ele --- eu até admiro você, por ter a coragem de desafia-lo.

Ino ---: Rsrs.

**Seguiram o caminho conversando animadamente, Ino porém apenas tentava saber o porque Gaara falou dela, o que ele queria afinal, era gentil as vezes, outras grosso como nunca tinha visto. ****Ele a intrigava, sempre a deixava na reserva, na denfensiva, mais ela era normal perto dele, como nunca foi, as lembras daquele beijo passou a domina-la durante o restante dos dias.  
****No dia seguinte e o restante da familia foi novamente chamados para o almoço na mansão, como sempre tudo correu bem, depois do almoço as mesas de jogo foram abertas, Ino decidiu ****dar uma volta pelo bosque, e de longe imaginou que iria encontrar Gaara por lá.**

Ino ---: Está me seguindo? --- perguntou assim que o encontrou.

Gaara ---: Não posso querer passear pelos bosques da propriedade de minha tia?

Ino ---: Sim, claro, mais é estranho como isso pode acontecer quando justamente eu decidir caminhar também?

Gaara --- Então caminharemos juntos. --- falou sorrindo pela primeira vez. --- se não se importar.

Ino ---: Na verdade me importo... --- falou seria --- mais como não estou afim de brigar hoje, por hora caminhemos juntos.

**Ele ofereceu o braço porém ela o recusou e passou a andar, durante metade do caminho andaram em silencio incomodo, Ino porém não estava disposta a falar nada, iria ficar á espera dele, ****Gaara porém estava indeciso se falava ou ficava quieto, quando passaram pelo portão entrando no outro lado do bosquer, que levava até a pequena igreja onde Lee cuidava, o silencio foi ****quebrado.**

Gaara ---: A reforma da igreja foi uma ideia brilhante de minha tia não?

Ino ---: Oh sim, ela é muito generosa, ela sempre faz as coisas certas não?

Gaara ---: Digamos que geralmente ela acerta. --- falou olhando para a pequena construção

Ino ---: Sua prima...me parece uma pessoa boa. --- puxou conversa depois de mais alguns instantes em silencio.

Gaara ---: Sim, pena que sua saude não a ajuda, ela iria adorar pode andar por esses bosques.

Ino ---: Hm o que exatamente ela tem?

Gaara ---: Não sei ao certo, mais o pulmão dela é fraco, não desenvolveu muito, então qualquer esforço já é considerado de risco.

Ino ---: Deve ser muito duro ter tudo isso, e não poder desfrutar. --- falou olhando para ele --- não me vejo sendo impedida de andar, correr.

Gaara ---: Rsrs tens uma alma livre, é como passaro livre, que apenas quer voar, voar, se para em algum lugar logo quer sair, ninguém consegue doma-lo, não tens dono, --- falou parando em uma fonte --- um dia ira de ser aquietar-se.

Ino ---: Fala de mim, mais ao meu ver você parece como eu, faz o que quer, vai onde quer, quando quer, não há ninguém a sua espera.

Gaara ---: Em partes sou igual a você, mais não faço realmente o que quero, tenho minhas obrigações, então me limito um pouco.

Ino ---: A tanta coisas para o senhor ver, pode ir para Capital, para fora do pais, tem conhecimento, tudo isso, e parece-me que não está contente. --- o encarou se sentando em um banco perto da fonte.

Gaara ---: Não sou contente? Isso que acha de mim?

Ino ---: Sim. --- ele se sentou ao seu lado.

Gaara ---: E o que mais acha de mim senhorita Ino?

Ino ---: Acho que tenta mostrar para os outros que é algo que não é. --- ele a encarava fazendo-a ficar sem jeito.

Gaara ---: E?

Ino ---: As vezes é tão...

Gaara ---: Tão... --- ele se aproximou dela, olhando nos olhos dela, deixando-a sem palavras.

Ino ---: Tão..e..encantador..

Gaara ---: Que mais Ino? --- ele a tocou na face fazendo pequena caricia. --- O que acha mais de mim Ino?

Ino ---: Não...não consigo pensar em nada...

Gaara ---: Consegue... --- ele se aproximou mais assim sentindo a respiração ofergante dela.

Ino ---: Não...

Gaara ---: Você quer isso tanto quanto eu....admiti Ino Yamanaka... --- quebrando a pequena distancia que havia entre eles, Gaara a tomou no braço e tomou passo de seus labios.

**Ino não conseguiu pensar direito ele estava tão perto, seu cheiro invadia seu nariz, um cheiro gosto hipinotizante, quando ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou, Ino não pode evitar. ****O beijo foi diferente do primeiro, ele a beijava como se dependence dos labios dela para viver, a lingua dele pedia passagem, Ino entre abriu os labios assim dando passagem a ele para ****explorar sua boca. O beijo estava ficando cada vez mais intenso, nenhum estava pensando naquele momento só queriam sentir um ao outro, quando ouvira Kankurou chamar por eles, Gaara ****voltou a si e afastou Ino dele.**

Gaara ---:

Ino ---: Não fale nada... --- o impediu de falar e saiu correndo dali o mais rapido possivel.

Kankurou ---: Senhorita Ino, está tudo bem? ---- perguntou quando a encontrou indo para a mansão.

INo ---: Sim, estava, apenas passeando.

Kankurou ---: Lady Anne mandou chama-la, e Gaara também, você o viu?

Ino ---: Não...não como eu poderia saber onde ele está?! --- andaram em silencio ---: hm até quando pretende ficar por aqui?

Kankurou ---: Não sei, depende de Gaara, estou a serviço dele.

INo ---: oh, Parece que todos estão, ele que decide tudo não?

Kankurou ---: Sim, mais todos gostamos, afinal ele tem um bom senso é otimo em julgamento de personalidade.

Ino ---: Oh sim...ele parece gostar de ter todos a sua disposição não? Porque não se casa logo, dai deixa os pobres coitados em paz.

Kankurou ---: De fato, se ele se casar teria alguém a sua total diposição, a mulher seria felizada.

Ino ---: Hm a senhorita Uzumaki seria perfeita para ele.

Kankurou ---: Diz a irmã do melhor amigo dele? Oh creio que não seria uma boa opição

Ino ---: conhece sr. Naruto?

Kankurou ---: Um pouco, vi apenas algumas vezes. --- falou sorrindo --- parece-me um cara muito bom.

Ino ---: Sim, muito simpatico e humilde.

Kankurou ---: Ouvir uma historia, que agora agente falando devo ter imaginado coisa.

Ino ---: Que historia é essa? --- perguntou curiosa.

Kankurou ---: É um caso que Gaara naturalmente não deseja que se espalhe, pois se chegasse aos ouvidos da familia da moça poderia se tornar desagradavel.

Ino ---: Pode estar certo de que jamais falarei a esse respeito.

Kankurou ---: E lembre-se de que não tenho muitas razões para supor que essa pessoa seja Naruto.O que Gaara me contou foi apenas o seguinte: que ele se felicitava por haver salvado um amigo dos inconvenientes de um casamento dos mais temerários,mas sem citar nomes ou quaisquer detalhes. E desconfiei que se tratasse de Naruto só porque acredito que ele é desses rapazes que se envolvem em aventuras do gênero e porque sei que eles estiveram juntos todo o verão passado.

Ino ---: E..e..Gaara falou porque a interferência? ---- falou em um fio de voz.

Kankurou ---: Pelo que entendi, havia objeção muito fortes contra a moça.

Ino ---: E de que artifícios ele se valeu para separa-los? --- não conseguia esconder a dor que sentia.

Kankurou ---: Ele não me falou mais nada do que acabei de revelar... --- ele a olhou --- está bem senhorita? Parece-me palida.

INo ---: Apenas uma tontura...acho..que vou para casa.

Kankurou ---: Eu a companho. --- durante o resto do caminho Ino não pronuciou nenhuma palavra.

**Quando se viu sozinha em seu quarto pode soltar seus sentimentos, raiva misturada com tristeza, e decepção, então tinha sido ele que separou Naruto e Hinata, forá ele que o convenceu ****a ir embora de Konoha deixando um vazio enorme no coração de sua irmã. Ele depois de tudo se mostrava frio, calculista e sem sentimento, e ainda a beijara, como pode ser tão cega ****como pode deixar que fosse tão igenua em pensar que ali existia algum sentimento. Odeiou o momento que o conheceu, e odiou como ele a fazia sentir, agora odiava mais ainda de ter ****estragado, a vida de sua irmã, e ter ferido o seu proprio sentimento.  
****No dia seguinte Lee e os outros foram novamente convidados para o almoço na mansão, Ino pediu desculpas, e falou que estava com fortes dores de cabeça, que não poderia comparecer ****no almoço, Tenten e Lee foram então, e Ino aproveitou a ficar lendo as cartas que Hinata mandava para ela, todas podia notar que havia tristeza em suas palavras, algumas havia até uns borões ****sinal de que Hinata andou chorando, cada linha que lia, sua raiva por Gaara aumentava mais, como ele pode, como ele pode destruir um amor tão puro e lindo como o de Naruto e Hinata.  
****Ouviu batidas na porta e logo imaginou ser Kankurou, em principio se sentiu emocionada, talvez tivesse ficado preocupado com seu mal estar e vierá ver se estava bem, quando atendeu a porta ****notou, como um balde de água fria que se enganara.**

Ino ---: Gaara?! --- falou em um sussuro.

Gaara ---: Senhorita, vim, saber como está? Sra. Rock falou que não se sente bem. --- perguntou a encarando estranhamente.

Ino ---: Estou otima, como o senhor vê. --- falou friamente, um silencio incomodo instalou-se entre eles.

Gaara ---: Será, que posso entrar? --- pergunotou por fim, Ino apenas deu passagem e fechou a porta atras deles.

Ino ---: .... --- se sentou em um sofá e Gaara no outro.

**Gaara ficou sentado por uns instante e o silencio entre eles era encomodo, mais Ino estava desidida em não falar nada com ele, então Gaara levantou-se e começou andar para lá e para cá, ****e Ino ficou apenas olhando para o nada, até Gaara parar e se aproximar.**

Gaara ---: Tenho lutado em vão comigo mesmo: nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser refreados e preciso que me permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e amo ardentemente.!

**A estupefação de Ino não conheceu limites. Olhou fixamente para ele, corou, duvidou e permaneceu calada. Gaara interpretou sua atitude como um incentivo e imediatamente fez-lhe a ****confissão de tudo que sentia.**

Gaara ---: Já não consigo mais não pensar em você, mesmo contra minha razão, meu bom senso, para com sua inferioridade, como esse amor posso estar indo contra os meus principios mais não consigo tira-lo de lutado contra isso desde do dia que conhecemos em Konoha, no começo pensei que era apenas passageiro, mais confesso que cada dia que te conhecia o sentimento crescia, naquele dia que nos beijamos, deixei esse sentimento tomar conta de mim, mesmo tentando convencer a mim mesmo, que era apenas desejo momentaneo, mais isso mostrou-se um sentimento verdadeiro.E posso dizer que a amo.

**Ino por um instante sentiu-se feliz por ter conseguido a afeição de Gaara, mais depois das palavras ditas depois sentiu raiva, seu amor-proprio fora ferido, seu orgulho também, deixou que ****Gaara terminasse de falar para assim dar sua resposta.**

Ino ---: Em casos como este, creio que é costume exprimir gratidão pelos sentimentos que nos são confessados, ainda que tais sentimentos não possam ser retribuídos. É natural sentir essa gratidão. E se sentisse agora, eu lhe agradeceria. Mas não posso desejar e nunca desejei uma opinião favoravel de sua parte,e, aliás, o senhor a confere a mim contra a vontade. Sinto muito ter causar decepção a qualquer pessoa, pois não é de propósito que o faço, mas espero que ela seja breve. Os sentimentos que, segundo o senhor, o impediram durante muito tempo de reconhecer a sua afeição irão facilmente socorrê-lo após essa explicação.

**Gaara estava apoiado contra a lareira com os olhos fixos em Ino, pareceu receber suas palavras com tanta surpresa quanto resentimento.O rosto tornou-se lívido de cólera e a pertubação ****era visivel em cada um de seus traç lutava para conferir aparente calma a seus gestos e não queria falar antes de ter conseguido o que desejava.**

Gaara ---: Eis aí a única resposta a que eu tinha direito e com a qual devo me contentar! Gostaria que me informasse por que estou sendo rejeitado assim, sem a menor tentativa de cortesia da sua isso pouco importa.

Ino ---: Eu, por minha fez, poderia perguntar --- contrapôs ela --- por que, com o intuito tão evidente de me ofender e insultar, o senhor resolveu dizer que gostava de mim contra sua vontade, contra a sua razão e até mesmo contra seu caráter.Não é uma escusa válida para minha falta de cortesia? Se é que de fato cometi essa falta...Mas tenho outros motivos para me sentir ferida.E o senhor bem sabe disso. Ainda que meus sentimentos não lhe fossem avessos, se lhe fossem indiferentes ou mesmo favoraveis, o senhor acredita que qualquer consideração me inclinaria a aceitar um homem que arruinou, talvez para sempre, a felicidade de uma irmã querida?

**Enquanto ela proferia essas palavras, Gaara mudou de seu assombro foi breve e ele continuou a ouvir sem fazer menção de interrompê-la.**

Ino ---: Tenho todas as razões do mundo para fazer um mau juízo do senhor --- prosseguiu Ino --- Nenhum motivo poderá escusar o ato injusto e mesquinho que praticou. O senhor não se atreverá a negar que foi o principal, se não o unico, pela separação daquelas duas pessoas e consequente exposição á censura e ao escárnio do mundo, uma delas vitima de seu capricho e instabilidade, a outra da decepção de suas esperanças, causando-lhes assim um grande mal.

**Fez uma pausa e constatou, com grande indignação, que ele a ouvia com ar de quem não sentia nenhum remorso. Gaara olhou-a mesmo com um sorriso de afetada incredulidade.**

Ino ---: O senhor é capaz de negar o que fez?? --- ele então respondeu com pretensa tranquilidade.

Gaara ---: Não vou negar que fiz todo o possivel para separar meu amigo de sua irmã. Tampouco negarei que me alegro desse êxito. Fui mais previdente com ele do que comigo mesmo.

**Ino não quis demostrar que havia compreendido a observação, porém seu sentimento não lhe escapou.E tampouco a aplacou.**

Ino ---: Mas não é apenas nessa historia que se funda a minha antipatia --- prosseguiu --- Muito antes de ela ocorrer, eu já tinha uma opinão formada a seu respeito. A narrativa que há muitos meses me fez o senhor Uchiha revelou o seu carater. O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso? Que gesto imaginario de amizade poderá alegar para se justificar? Que pretextos poderá inventar para iludir os outros?

Gaara ---: A senhora parece extraordinariamente interessada pelas mágoas daquele cavaleiro.

Ino ---: Nenhuma pessoa que conheça o seu infortúnio pode deixar de se interessar por ele.

Gaara ---: Seu infortúnio! --- repetiu Gaara, em tom de desprezo --- Sim, seu infortúnio foi de fato grande.

Ino ---: E foi quem o infligiu! --- exclamou Ino energicamente. --- Foi o senhor quem o reduziu ao seu estado atual de pobreza, de relativa pobreza. Recusou a ele os direitos que lhe cabiam,as vantagens que lhe haviam sido destinadas. Privou-o, durante os melhores anos de sua vida, da independência a que tinha direito e que aliás, merecia. Tudo isso, o senhor o fez! E agora ouve o relato de seu infortúnio com desprezo e ironia.

Gaara ---: Então é essa a opinião que tem de mim! --- exclamou Gaara andando apressadamente pela sala --- É esse valor que me dá! Agradeço-lhe que tenha se explicado com tanta clareza. Minhas faltas, como as desceve, são realmente pesadas. Mais talvez --- acresentou ele, detendo-se e virando para Ino ---. talvez semelhantes ofensas pudessem ter sido reveladas se eu não houvesse ferido, seu orgulho, confessando-lhe com toda a sinceridade os escrúpulos que por tanto tempo me impediram de tomar essa decisão. Eu poderia ter evitado suas amargas acusações se me mostrasse mais hábil, omitindo-lhe meus conflitos e fazendo-a acreditar que era movido por uma inclinação a que nada se opunha, nem a razão, nem a reflexão, nem qualquer outro motivo. Mas detesto todo modo de fingimentos. Tampouco me envergonham os sentimentos que lhe expressei. São naturais e justos. Pode exigir de mim que me felicite pela inferioridade social de seus parentes? Ou que me alegre ante a idéia de me relacionar com pessoas de condição inferior á minha?

**Ino sentia sua ira crescer a cada momento; não obstante, procurou falar com toda a calma:**

Ino --- Está enganado Gaara. Sua atitude pouco cavalheiresca apenas me poupou o desgosto de recusar seu pedido, caso tivesse sido formulado de outro modo.

**Ino percebeu que ele se sobressaltava ao ouvir essas palavras. Mas Gaara nada disse e ela continuou.**

Ino ---: Eu o recusaria de qualquer maneira. Nada me convenceria a aceita-lo. --- mais uma a surpresa dele foi evidente, ele a encarava com incredulidade e mortificação --- Posso afirmar que desde o inico, desde praticamente o primeiro instante em que conheci, as suas maneiras me convenceram de que era um homem arrogante, pretensioso, e de que demostrava a maior indiferença pelos sentimentos alheios. Essa impressão foi tão profunda que constituiu, por assim dizer, o alicerce sobre o qual os acontecimentos posteriores erigiram uma inquebrantável antipatia, e talvez, em menos de um mês depois de conhece-lo, eu já estava convencida de que o senhor seria o ultimo homem no mundo com qual me casaria.

Gaara ---: Não precisa dizer mais nada! --- replicou Gaara --- Compreendo perfeitamente seus sentimentos, e nada me resta senão envergonhar dos meus. Perdoa-me por ter tomado seu precioso tempo e aceite os meus sinceros votos de felicidade.

**E assim dizendo saiu às pressas da sala e, passados alguns instantes, Ino o ouviu abrir a porta da frente e sair. A agitação de seus pensamentos era-lhe tão penosa, que, incapaz de recuperar ****o equilibrio, ela se deixou cair sobre um cadeira e chorou por meia hora sem cessar. Sua surpresa aumentava a cada vez que recordava o que tinha passado. Recebera uma proposta de ****casamento de Gaara! Há varios meses ele estava apaixonado por ela! Amava-a tanto que desejava desposa-la, a despeito de todas as objeções que o tinham levado a impedir o casamento ****do amigo. Era agradavel saber que ela havia inspirado uma afeição tão intensa. Contudo, a piedade que por um momento a ideia de tal paixão inspirou a Ino logo foi sufocada pela lembrança ****do orgulho de Gaara, seu abominável orgulho, a cínica confissão de sua atitude para com Hinata, sua imperdoavel placidez ao admitir o que fizera, embora não pudesse justificar, e o modo ****inclemente como se referira ao Sasuke, sem tentar negar a crueldade com que o tratava.  
****Assim ficou pensando até ouvir a carruagem de Lady Anne trazendo, Tenten e Lee de volta, sem querer dar explicações ou falar, correu para seu quarto e lá se trancou.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_Olá Minna passando só pra agradecer pelos comentarios, estou adorando saber que estão gostando da finc ^^  
Peço novamente desculpas pelos erros, mas como não sou escritora de verdade, e nem boa em português, então fica assim XD  
Até o proximo cap ^^ ~/_**

_Reviews Go!!!_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Capitulo 9_**

**No dia seguinte Ino acordou com mesmo estado de espirito que dormira, estava confusa, seu caração estava confuso, não conseguia acreditar nas tais revelações ontem ditas, se sentia infeliz, então decidiu caminhar um pouco para colocar as ideias no lugar, tomou o caminho do bosque mais ao lembra-se que Gaara muitas vezes caminhava por lá se deteve e mudou o rumo.  
Depois de umas duas ou três horas caminhando, passou pelo portão que ligava a propriedade de Lee ao bosque, e se deparou com Gaara parado ali.**

Gaara ---: Estive passeando pelo bosque a procura de você, quer me dar a honra de ler essa carta?

**Tirou do bolso um envelope e a entregou, assim fazendo uma reverencia virou as costas e partiu, Ino esperou ele sumir do campo de visão e abriu a carta, com espanto encontrou duas folhas de papeis preenchida frente e verso por um lentra cerrada. Ino se sentou em um dos bancos e começou a ler.**

_"Não se alarme, senhorita Ino, ao receber essa carta, por apreensão de que ela contenha a reiteração dos sentimentos ou renovação das propostas que ontem à noite lhe causaram tanto __repúdio. Escrevo-lhe sem nenhuma intenção de aborrece-la ou de humilhar insistindo em exprimir esperanças que, para a felicidade de ambos, não podem ser esquecidas cedo demais. E o __esforço da minha parte ao escrever esta carta e seu de lê-la teria sido poupado se meu caráter não exigisse que ela fosse escrita e lida.  
__Duas foram as acusações que me fez ontem a noite, de naruteza muito diferente e de importancia igualmente díspar. A primeira foi: muito que eu havia separado Naruto e sua irmã, mostrando-me __,indiferente aos sentimentos de ambos. E a outra de eu ter arruinado a possibilidade imediata e as probabilidade futuras de Sasuke, ferindo varios direitos, desafiando a honra e a humanidade.  
__Ter repudiado voluntária e gratuitamente o companheiro de minha infância, o favorito declarado de meu pai, rapaz que dependia exclusivamente da nossa proteção e a quem esta fora __prometida, seria uma perversidade incomparavelmente mais grave que a separação de duas pessoas cuja afeição, embora real, não poderia ter crescido excessivamente no intervalo das __poucas semanas em que estiveram juntas. Depois que a senhorita tiver a seguinte explicação dos meus atos e motivções, espero estar a salvo, no futuro, do rigor das censuras que me foram __dirigidas com tamanha eloquencia a respeito desses dois ao longo desta explanação eu me vir na necessidade de expressar sentimentos que possam ser ofensivos aos seus, só __me resta afirmar que isso entristece sinceramente. A necessidade de expô-los deve ser obedecida. E quaisquer outras desculpas serão supérfluas."  
__" Logo após minha chegada em Konoha, percebi como todos, que Naruto preferia sua irmã mais velha a qualquer outra moça da regiã somente no baile em, Takachiro que, na primeira vez, __fiquei apreensivo com a possibilidade de Naruto se apaixonar-se seriamente.E devo confessar que, ja o vi muitas vezes se apaixonar, ou dizer assim estar, mais no baile, ouve um boato que, __as atenções de Naruto para com sua irmã fosse algo confirmado, sobre seu casamento. A partir dai observei meu amigo com atenção, e notei que a inclinação pela senhotita Hinata era __mais fote que qualquer uma das que eu havia presenciado antes. Observei também as atitudes de sua irmã; seu olhar, sua conduta, eram fracos, joviais e cativantes como sempre, mas sem __qualquer indício específico de afeição. E a partir dai presuadi-me de que, embora ela aceitava as atenções de Naruto com prazer, ela não compatilhasse tal sentimento.  
__Claro que como a senhorita a conhece melhor, pode achar que isso não é um motivo aceitaveo, porém tive que ir por meu julgamento. Contudo, não fora só essa o motivo, creio que devo já __lhe perdi perdão pelo que vou falar a seguir. A situação da familia de sua mãe, embora pouco recomendavel, não era nada se comparada àquela falta total de delicadeza tão frequente e quase __permanentemente demostrada por sua mãe, por sua irmã mais moça e às vezes até seu pai. A fatos que ocorreram durante aquela noite, me levaram a crer que aquela união seria totalmente __desastrosa. A senhorita Uzumaki, compatilhava da minha opinião, então não foi dificil de convercer Naruto, já que Naruto é modesto por natureza, confia mais em meu julgamento do que o seu __proprio, então fomos para Toquio.  
__Devo confessar aqui, que eu sabia sobre a estadia de sua irmã na capital, não só eu mas como senhorita Uzumaki, e devo falar que escondi esse fato de Naruto, e fiz uso de artificios que devo dizer que me arrependo, talvez não tenha sido a melhor conduta minha, mas deve entender que fiz isso para o bem de um amigo, o que está feito está feito. E minha inteção foi a melhor __possivel. Sobre esse assunto não tenho mais nada a declarar nem outra explicação a fornecer. Se ferir os sentimentos de sua irmã, peço perdão novamente, não foi minha inteção.  
__Na que se refere à outra acusação, a mais grave, a que diz a respeito de sr. Uchiha, só poderei refutá-la expondo-lhe toda a historia de suas relações com minha familia. Não sei se ele fez __alguma acusação especifica à minha pessoa; mas, quanto à verdade do que vou relatar, posso citar mais de uma testemunha insuspeita.  
__O senhor Uchiha é filho de um homem muito respeitavel que, por varios anos, geriu todos os bens da propriedade de Suna; a felicidade com que sempre se desincumbiu de suas funções __mereceu, como natural, a gratidão de meu pai. E para com Sasuke Uchiha, que era seu afilhado, meu pai invariavelmente se mostrava generoso, dedicando-lhe grande afeição. Custeou seus __estudos em um colegio e mais tarde em uma universidade. Esse foi um auxilio importante, pois o pai do sr. Uchiha, que as extravagancias da esposa privaram quase do essencial, não __estava em condições de dar ao filho uma educação digna. Meu pai não só apreciava muito a companhia de Sasuke Uchiha, cujas maneiras, alias, era sempre muito cativantes, como também __nutria por ele a maior admiração; e, acalentando a esperança de que o rapaz abraçasse a carreira eclesiástica, planejava reservar-lhe um futuro nela. Quanto a mim, faz muitos anos que __começei a mudar de opinião, pois eu com a idade dele o via em momentos de descuido, sua viciosa conduta para jogos, falta de escrupulos, que tinha em esconder de seu melhor amigo.  
__Isso tudo passou despercebido para meu pai. E novmente tenho que refrir seus sentimentos, não sei quais sentimentos tem para com sr. Uchiha, mais devo revelar seu verdadeiro carater. __E devo lembrar que meu pai morreu há cinco anos, e até a morte o carinho e a admiração para Sasuke foi constande até o fim. Que o colocou no testamento, dando assim um futuro garantido __para Sasuke, dando não só uma carreira como dando um posto na casa paroquial da propriedade, até Sasuke estiver pronto. E deixou também um legado de mil iens à ele.  
__Porém passado esses acontecimentos, sr. Uchiha escreve-me dizendo que não iria acatar nenhuma ordem, que não iria engressar na igreja, o que de fato sabia, disse que iria estudar direito __e que só mil iens, não seria o suficiente para os estudos e para suas dispesas. Eu suspeitava que isso fosse verdade, porém eu fiz o que foi pedido. Ele desistiu de toda proteção referente __ao seu ingresso na Igreja, mesmo se algum dia estivesse em condições de recêbe-lo, e aceitou em troca a soma de três mil iens. Todas as nossas relações foram cortadas, e passado três __anos sem nenhum contado com ele, só sabia de alguns boatos, boatos suficientes para não quero-lo mais como amigo. Ele passou esses anos em Toquio levando uma vida dissoluta, o __estudo como ele falou era só um pretexto para se ver livre da obrigação que tinha para com meu pai e à mim. Quando faleceu a pessoa que ocupava o posto outrora destinado a ele, tornou __a escrever, solicitando sua apresentação para a referida colocação. Sua atual situação, dizia ele, e eu não tive dificuldade de dar-lhe a ele a respota negativa, coisa que não podera me censurar__. O resentimento que manifestou foi bastante violento, dada a situação precária em que se encontrava. E , sem duvida, os insultos de que me cobriu ao falar de mim com outras pessoas __foram tão virulentos quanto as recriminações que me desse periodo, todas as relações de mera formalidade foram cortadas. Como ele viveu, não sei. No ultimo verão, porém, __tomou a aparecer no meu caminho da maneira mais desagradavel possivel."  
__"Agora devo citar certas circustancias, que eu mesmo preferiria esquecer e que só uma obrigação tão imperiosa quanto a presente poderia me induzir a relatar a qualquer outra pessoa. Tendo __dito isso, confio inteiramente na sua discrição. Minha irmã, que é dez anos mais moça do que eu, foi deixada em tutela ao sobrinho de minha mãe, Kankurou, e a mim proprio. Há anos saiu do __colégio e foi morar em Londres na companhia de uma mulher incumbia de supervisionar sua educação; e no verão passado foi ela para Okohama. O senhor Sasuke, sem duvida deliberadamente,__partiu para o mesmo destino; mais tarde se descobriu que havia um acordo prévio entre ele e a senhora Younge, pessoa a respeito de cujo caráter infelizmente nos equivocamos. Graças ao __auxilio e convivência dessa mulher, ele se aproximou de Temari, em cujo coração por natureza afetivo ainda permanecia muito vivida a impressão da bondade com que ele a tratava quando era __criança. Ela se deixou persuadir de que estava apaixonada e consentiu em ser raptada. Como tinha apenas quinze anos de idade, essa loucura é até certo ponto desculpavel. Tenho consolo __de poder acrescentar que soube disso por ela propria. Cheguei em Okohama inesperadamente, um ou dois dias antes da fuga planejada. E Temari, incapaz de suportar a ideia de desagradar __e ofender um irmão que ela considerava quase um pai, confessou-me tudo. Para não prejudicar a reputação de minha irmã e não ferir seus sentimentos, abstive-me qualquer ato de represália __em publico. Mas escrevi ao sr. Uchiha, que partiu imediatamente. A sra. Younge naturalmente foi despedida. Sem duvida, o fito principal do sr. Uchiha era apossar-se da fortuna de minha __irmã, que perfaz trinta mil iens. Mas não posso deixar de pensar que o desejo de vingar-se de mim também tenha exercido grande influencia sobre ele."  
__"Essa é uma narrativa fiel dos acontecimentos que nos concernem a ambos; e se ainda estiver em duvida, pode recorrer a Kankurou, que é uma das testemunhas do acontecimentos. Se a __senhorita ainda tiver alguma antipatia por mim então só posso dizer que lamento e que Deus te abençoe!" _

_Gaara no Sabuko_

**Quando Ino recebeu a carta não esperava que os sentimentos, ontem revelados seriam novamente dito, mas não esperava também tais revelações, a ultima, mas gravel do que da primeira, sente zombava de Hinata por confiar sempre na boa fé de todos, agora quem fora inocente era ela. Não conseguia chegar em uma decisão certa, guardou a carta e voltou a caminhar.  
Quando já havia completado 2 meses ali na casa de Tenten, Ino achou melhor ir embora, e também se sentia triste e vazia, depois de arrumar as malas foi avisar a amiga que ja estava de partida Tenten ficou triste mais entendeu, assim Lee foi buscar a carrugem que iria leva-la para casa.**

Tenten ---: Espero que tenha gostado daqui, e espero que venha muitas vezes. --- falou na despedida.

Ino ---: Com muito prazer.

Tenten ---: Vá com Deus.

Lee ---: Será sempre bem vinda prima. --- falou sorridente assim que fechou a porta da carrugem.

**Durante a volta para casa Ino pensou sobre o que aconteceu no ultimo mes, havia conquistado um homem cuja a importancia era incomparavel, conquistou um homem que até pouco tempo atras achava insuportavel, arrogante e orgulhoso, mas depois da carta tudo o que ela conseguia sentir para com ele, era admiração, raiva um pouco, mas tinha que admitir que ele era um bom homem.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_Olá Minna passando só pra agradecer pelos comentarios, estou adorando saber que estão gostando da finc ^^  
Peço novamente desculpas pelos erros, mas como não sou escritora de verdade, e nem boa em português, então fica assim XD  
Até o proximo cap ^^ ~/_**

_Reviews Go!!!_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Capitulo 10_**

**De volta para sua casa Ino se encontrou com Hinata, a irmã parecia melhor, porém Ino sabia que a irmã ainda sofria por dentro, seu pai estava feliz pelo retorno das duas filhas mais velha, sua mãe não muito, apenas ficou repetindo que Hinata deveria ter permanecido mais tempo na capital. Quando Ino e Hinata ficaram sozinhas na sala, Ino contou sobre o fato de Gaara, omitiu alguns detalhes, como o pedido de casamento, contou sobre a carta também omitindo o fato que envolve sua irmã e Naruto.**

Ino ---: Pode me chamar de tola, minha irmã --- falou assim que contou a historia que Gaara relatara sobre Sasuke.

Hinata ---: Nem de longe eu iria chamar e achá-la que é tola minha irmã.

Ino ---: Nunca me enganei com o caráter de qualquer pessoa, porém com ele fui totalmente tola, acreditei na historia dele, acreditei nele.

Hinata ---: Minha irmã, não a censuro por isso, afinal todos erramos as vezes, você acreditou nele porque ele parecia uma pessoa gentil, respeitável e de bom caráter, não podia imaginar que por trás de toda aquela gentileza tinha um verdadeiro crápula.

Ino ---: Me sinto envergonhada por isso. --- falou se levantando indo até a janela --- julguei Gaara como mal caráter, e na verdade era Sasuke o mal.

Hinata ---: São águas passadas minhas irmã.

Ino ---: Sim, mas ainda todos acham que ele é uma boa pessoa, será que devemos revelar a todos sobre sua verdadeira face?

Hinata ---: isso poderá arruinar para sempre sua vida.

Ino ---: Sim, mas se não fazermos isso, ele pode vim arruinar outras vidas.

Hinata ---: Ele já está longe daqui minha irmã, acha que alguém irá acreditar?

INo ---: Você tem razão, então deixamos a verdade só para nos, se caso um dia ela apareça por aqui, ai falaremos.

HInata ---: Sim ...--- ficaram em silencio por uns minutos ----. Sr, Gaara falou algo sobre, Naruto?

Ino ---:... --- não falou nada, pensou em abrir a boca mas algo a fez calar-se --- não, ele nem mencionou Naruto.

**Depois que a família Yamanaka estava reunida Ino e Hinata passou ajudar o pai na horta, Hinata ficava apenas cuidando das pequenas e leves coisas, Ino já preferia pegar no pesado, assim pararia de pensar um pouco em Gaara, no que era difícil, pois quase toda noite lia a carta que ele lhe deu, já sabia ela de cor, lia dando a desculpa a si mesma, de estar deixando algo passar.  
Os dias passaram sem nada de novo, quando os tios da capital de Toqui vêm para Konoha a família Yamanaka se animou, Himinari mandou preparar um banquete para comemorar.**

Shon Fion ---: Ohh querida como está linda --- abraçou a sobrinha Ino.

Ino ---: Olá tia, como está?

Shon Fion --- Estou ótima, e você me parece um pouco abatida, aconteceu algo?

Ino ---: Não, estamos apenas cansados do trabalho na horta.

Himinari ---: Falo para ela não ficar lá, mas é mais teimosa que uma mula.

Shon Fion ---: Deixa-a querida, ela gosta de ajudar o pai. --- sorriu.

Himinari ---: E cadê meu irmão, Lion?

Lion ---: Me chamaram?

Ino ---: Olá tio.

Lion ---: Olá querida, está bela como sempre.

**Shon e Lion era os tios que Ino e Hinata mais gostava, eles moravam na capital, Lion era irmão de Himinari, os dois também adoravam as duas sobrinhas mais velhas, já Sakura não gostava pois eles não aceitavam algumas atitudes da jovem.  
Depois de quase uma semana na casa dos Yamanaka, em um dia calmo, Sakura interrompe a paz da casa, queixando-se que quer ir para Okinawa, junto com uma amiga, e recente noiva de um capitão do exercito, Sra. Ford.**

Sakura ---: Ahh ela me convidou papai, deixe-me ir.

Inoichi --- Não...

Sakura ----: Porque? A senhora Ford é uma dama muito respeitável.

Ino ---: O que está acontecendo? --- perguntou assim que chegou da cidade.

Hinata ---: Sra. Ford convidou Sakura para ir em Okinawa passar dois meses lá.

Ino ---: Não é para lá que o exercito vai?

Hinata ---; Isso mesmo.

Ino ---: E papai falou o que?

Hinata ---: Está negando, mas não sei Ino, sabe que Sakura consegue tudo que quer.

Sakura ----; Porque não me deixa fazer nada? Só Hinata e Ino podem sair, eu tenho que ficar nessa casa.

Himinari ---: Ohh querido deixe-a ir, será bom para ela.

Sakura ---: Sim, por favor?

Inoichi ---: Ta ta, vá longo e me deixe em paz! --- Sakura gritou de felicidade e saiu correndo para o quarto fazer as malas a mãe foi atrás.

Ino ---: Meu pai. --- falou assim que ele ficou sozinho ---: o senhor não pode deixar que ela vá.

Inoichi ---: Se não deixar, agente não terá paz aqui.

Ino ---: Mas se ela for, pode vim estragar para sempre nossa reputação, ninguém irá querer ter relações, mesmo amizade, com nossa família.

Inoichi ---: Minha querida, Sakura já te prejudicou antes?

Ino ---: Não...mas, papai se ela for ela será lembrada como uma moça sem escrúpulos, sem honra, e todos acharam que o resto da família é igual.

Inoichi ---: Minha querida, a senhora Ford. Parece-me uma mulher sensata, e Sakura é muito pobre para alguém querer fazer algo para ela, e lá terá mulheres mais atraentes do que ela.

Ino ---: Mas...

Inoichi ---: Deixe-me querida, sei o que to fazendo.

**Ino contrariada deixou o pai, sabia que aquilo não era uma boa idéia, Sakura nunca pensava nas conseqüências de suas ações, depois que Sakura foi para Okinawa, a casa ficou em silencio e os tios que ainda estava lá, convidaram Ino para um passeio junto com eles por norte do pais. Ela sem nenhuma duvida aceitou, então partiu com seus tios para o norte do pais.  
A cada cidade que passavam, conheciam gente nova, seus tios como eram falantes arrumava amigos fácil, a noite Ino escrevia para Hinata, contava sobre a jornada, mas omitia sua tristeza, não conseguia esquecer o conteúdo da carta de Gaara, não conseguia esquecer o que ele revelara para ela.  
As vezes imaginava junto dele, imaginava como seria se ela dissesse sim a proposta de casamento, se ele não tivesse sido tão preconceituoso sobre sua classe social, durante horas ficava ali olhando para o nada imaginando, até um dia sua tia pegar ela sonhando.**

Shon Fion ---: O que tanto sonha menina? --- perguntou sorrindo se sentando ao lado da sobrinha --- poderia jurar que está apaixonada.

Ino ---: Não seja tola minha tia, estou apenas com saudades de Hinata e de papai. --- falou tentando disfarçar.

Shon Fion ---: Não nasci ontem minha querida... --- sorriu gentilmente --- mas deixo você com seus pensamentos, seu tio mudou um pouco a viajem, vamos para Suna.

Ino ---: O que? Suna?

Lion ---: Oh dizem que lá é a maior propriedade por aqui, e tem um lago cheio de peixes.

Shon Fion --- E sem contar com os bosques e o resto...--- sorriu --- e além do mais, você conhece o senhor de lá.

Ino ---: Eu apenas conversei com ele poucas vezes...

Lion ---: Já é o suficiente, passamos apenas para ver aquele lago...

Ino ---: Não...

Lion ---: ora porque minha criança?

Ino ---: Porque ele é tão....ah ele é tão...rico..

Lion ---: Haha mas que preconceito é esse? Não querer vê-lo apenas por que ele é rico, o que o pobre coitado tem de culpa por ser rico?

**Sem muita vontade de ir ela teve quer ceder, entram em um terreno perto de Suna, a paisagem era linda, e Ino se esqueceu o impedia de ir até lá, cada vez que olhava para a propriedade um pontada no coração sentia. Se ela não tivesse brigado com ele, ela poderia ser a dona de tudo aquilo.**

Shon Fion ---: Veja a caseira da casa está no convidando para visitar a casa por dentro.

**Assim que pararam em frente a entrada da casa, uma senhora saiu da casa, tinha cabelos grisalhos, vinha com um enorme sorriso no rosto, assim que os recebeu, deu boas vindas e os convidou a entrar. O hall de entrada era enorme, tudo era em granizo branco e preto, no teto uma pintura extremamente grande e linda, um céu e uns anjos tinham.  
A velha senhora os guiou pela casa, a cada cômodo mais luxo e glamour, sem sombra de duvida, Suna não era só uma casa mobiliada, era muito mais que isso. A senhora então levou na galeria de quadros, todos os quadros era da família Sabuko.**

Caseira ---: Esse é o Sr. Sabuko, o pai de Gaara, essa pintura foi antes dele morrer. --- mostrou um enorme quadro na parede.

**Ino o analisou, cabelos rebeldes e vermelhos iguais de Gaara, olhos verdes, só que era gentil, a senhora então mostrou outro quadro da sra. Sabuko, uma menina de cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, Sorridente, e ao lado Gaara, com seu ar prepotente, orgulhoso.**

Caseira ---: Esse é o Gaara, um retrato recente também, e esse ao lado é o , era o homem que cuidava da contabilidade da propriedade, e ao seu lado seu filho, Sasuke. --- falou com uma voz de desprezo.

Ino ---: A senhora conheceu ele?

Caseira ---: Oh sim, de pequeno era o xodó de sr. Sabuko, ele o considerava um filho, mas depois que o sr. morreu, ele se rebelou, fez coisas que nem ouso falar, só sei que depois que ele foi embora, sr. Gaara não teve mais noticias dele, eu acho que ele entrou para o exercito.

Ino ---: Sim...

Shon Fion ---: E o senhor Gaara, Ino, a pintura é fiel há realidade?

Caseira ---: Conhece o sr Gaara?

Ino ---: Sim

Caseira ---: Diga-me se ele mão é muito bonito? --- sorriu --- ele é um rapaz adorável, preocupado com bem estar de todos, quando meu marido ficou doente, ele mesmo cuidava das coisas da propriedade, me pagou meu tratamento quando fiquei doente de novo.

Shon Fion ---: Pelo jeito admira muito o seu patrão.

Caseira ---: Sim, ele é o melhor patrão de todo o mundo, ele pode até parecer orgulhoso, e malvado as vezes, mas quem o conhece bem, como nos, nem de longe ele é isso.

Ino ---: E a senhorita Sabuko, está em casa?

Caseira ---: Não, mas eles estão para vim amanhã com um grupo de amigos.

**Ino agradeceu por ter vindo hoje e não amanhã, pelo menos evitou de ve-lo, e o grupo de amigos, ela imaginou que seria a família Uzumaki, depois do passeio pela casa Ino e seus tios despediram da caseira e seguiu o jardineiro, para ver os bosques e o lago, Lion ficou maravilhado com o lago, enorme e bem cuidado, peixes que não acabavam mais, estavam na metade do caminho do lago quando derrepente surge Gaara.**

Gaara ---: Senhorita Ino. ---- a cumprimento cordialmente.

Ino ---: Sr. Sabuko. --- ficou um silencio constrangedor entre os dois, Shon e Lion surpresos não disseram nada. --- eu...não sabia que estava em casa, disseram que não tinha ninguém, não queria invadir sua privacidade.

Gaara ---: Longe de mim pensar que está invadindo. --- falou gentil --- ficaria feliz ter eu mesmo mostrado a casa para você, e seus amigos. --- só agora que Ino lembrou que não estavam sozinhos.

Ino ---: Ah...esses são meus tios, Shon Fion e Lion, eles moram na capital.

Gaara ---: Prazer em conhecê-los.--- cumprimento os dois

Ino ---: A caseira nos disse que você só chegaria amanhã...

Gaara ---: Vim para ver se estava tudo em ordem para a chegada de minha irmã, e amigos. --- falou olhando para ela --- gostaria de acompanhá-los pelo bosque, se não for incomodo.

Shon Fion ---: Oh , seria uma honra para nos, ver a propriedade com o próprio proprietário.

**Shon e Gaara foram na frente e Ino e Lion atrás, caminharam durante horas, Gaara mostrando as arvores, plantas raras, animas, o lago, quando ia entrar no caminho para o bosque maior tia Shon deu uma desculpa que estava cansada e preferia o braço do marido, assim Ino e Gaara foram na frente e os dois os seguindo.**

Gaara ---: Gostaria de que conhecesse minha irmã, acho que irá se dar bem com ela.

Ino ---: Eu, não sei, tenho um gênio difícil --- falou sem saber o que responder, ele estava a tratando com gentileza, mesmo depois daquele episodio que ela o negava.

Gaara ---: Amigos que vão vim amanhã você os conhecem.

INo ---: Era o que imaginava --- sorriu --- mande lembranças para Naruto por mim.

Gaara ---: Está hospedada onde?

Ino ---: Na hospedaria Zan, uma hora daqui.

Gaara ---: Vai ficar quanto tempo por aqui?

Ino ---: Acho que amanhã já partimos para o Sul, vamos visitar as montanhas.

Gaara ---: Hm compreendo. --- assim durante o resto do caminho conversaram apenas coisas banais.

Shon Fion ---: Obrigado, Sr. Sabuko pelo maravilhoso passeio. ---- falou quando esperavam a carruagem.

Lion ---: Sim, muito obrigado mesmo.

Gaara ---: Gosta de pesca não sr. Lion?

Lion ---: Oh sim, adoro, pena que não tenho tempo para praticar esse meu pequeno vicio. --- sorriu

Gaara ---: Gostaria de vim aqui amanhã para uma pesca? Terá tudo que precisar, e ainda teremos mais gente conosco.

Lion ---: Ohh...--- os olhos do velho se iluminaram --- eu..eu adoraria mas tenho que ver, se Ino aceitaria, afinal estava programado de ir as montanhas.

Shon Fion ----: Querido pode ir, eu e Ino passeamos pela cidade não querida? --- olhou para a sobrinha.

Gaara ---: Se quiser, as senhoras podem vim e ficar junto de minha irmã, ela está muito ansiosa para conhecê-la.

**Ino não pode recusar depois que Gaara os deixou Shon e Lion comentaram como ele foi respeitável, e atencioso para as pessoas que mal o conhecia. Ino meditou em silêncio, percebera que ele mostrou interesse para com sua família, ou pelo menos ela pensava assim.  
No dia seguinte Ino foi surpreendida com a visita de Gaara e Naruto, seus tios haviam saído para visitar velhos amigos.**

Gaara ---: Espero não está incomodando.

Ino ---: Não, tudo bem, só peço que nos desculpem, meus tios queriam visitar uns velhos conhecidos. --- falou assim que se sentaram.

Naruto ---: Como tem passado senhorita?

Ino ---: Muito bem, e o sr?

Naruto ---: Não tão bem como queria, mas estou levando --- ficaram em silencio por uns instantes.

Ino ---: Pretende voltar para Konoha sr Uzimaki?

Naruto ---: Adoraria --- falou sem jeito. --- temo que muitos estejam pensando coisas a meu respeito...

Ino ---: Ninguém pensa mal do sr., só não entende o que aconteceu, mas não falaremos sobre isso. --- ele olho-a como quisesse perguntar algo.

Naruto ---: Claro...

**Depois de meia hora os cavaleiros levantaram e foram embora, Ino ficou tentando imaginar o porque daquela atenção toda de Gaara, mesmo depois de tudo que falou para ele, depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele ainda se mostrava interessado nela?  
No dia seguinte Ino e sua tia foi recebidas pela Temari Sabuko, irmã de Gaara, em sua casa, Lion e os homens foram pescar. Lá com a sra. Temari estava, Sasame, que quando a viu fez uma cara de poucos amigos.**

Temari ---; Olá, é um prazer em conhecê-la. --- cumprimentou assim que entraram na sala. --- tenho ouvido falar muito de você.

Ino ---: oh, espero que coisas boas ...--- sorriu --- e também um prazer em conhecê-la.

Temari ---; Sente-se, por favor, vamos conversar um pouco enquanto os homens pescam.

Sasame ---: Como é bom em revelá-la minha cara, como anda sua família? --- perguntou num tom falso.

Ino ---: Estão ótimos. --- falaram-se pouco.

**Ino ficou a observar Temari, tentando encontrar algum traço que fora relatado há ela, sobre ela ser orgulhosa ou coisa pior, mas no primeiro instante notou que a menina era apenas tímida, não falava nada mas que tinha que falar, Ino e sua tia conversavam e tentava chamá-la para conversa o que foi difícil. Depois que os empregados entraram para trazer o chá, Temari ficou mas nervosa, afinal era ela a anfitriã. Depois de servido o chá, os homens se juntaram á damas, Sasame porém não ficou muito contente, pois assim que chegou Gaara passou a ficar perto de Ino e Temari, incentivando a amizade das duas, Sasame morta de inveja não pode de tentar fazer algo para acabar isso.**

Sasame ---: Soube que o exercito deixou Konoha, levando um rapaz que, se não estou enganada era seu preferido. --- falou num tom provocador.

**Ino sem saber o que falar e o porque dela ter tocado no assunto, notou que Temari ficara de cabeça baixa como se estivesse preste a chorar, Gaara mudou a sua feição, estava serena e até alegre, mas depois do comentário de Sasame, ficou fria e irritada, Ino sabia que isso era um grande tabu para todos, e mas ainda para Temari.**

Ino ---: Não me lembro de ter falado nada disso para ninguém, e devo dizer que a observação é nada mas que um pretexto para me afetar, mas devo dizer que não é só eu que está afetando. --- falou ela num tom baixo só para Sasame ouvir.

Sasame ---: Com...--- ela lançou um olhar para Gaara e notou a ira em seus olhos. --- desculpa, talvez tenha me cedido.

**Um silencio incomodo pairou no ar, Temari continuava com a cabeça baixa, Gaara passou a andar pela sala, Sasame tentando reverter a situação.**

Ino ---: Sra. Sabuko, soube que toca piano muito bem? Está fazendo aula, ou é um dom natural? --- a loira sorriu Temari levantou a cabeça e corou.

Temari ---: Desde pequena...eu aprendir a tocar, mas estou fazendo pequenas aulas apenas.

Ino ---: Rs, pelo menos você sabe tocar, seu irmão teve que um dia ficar a noite toda ouvindo eu tocar.

Temari ---: ele disse que toca muitíssimo bem. --- falou sorrindo olhando para ela e ele.

Ino ---: oh, então devo ter afetado seu ouvindo. --- as duas riram e a conversa prosseguiu.

**Quando o sol estava se pondo Ino e seus tios resolveram que estava mas que na hora de ir embora, se despediu de todos e foram para a porta esperar a carruagem, Gaara os acompanhou, quando teve a oportunidade de ficar a sos com Ino a agradeceu.**

Gaara ---: obrigado pelo que fez hoje lá na sala. --- falou meio sei jeito.

Ino ---: Não precisa agradecer, não fiz nada.

Gaara ---: Tirou o embaraço que o comentário da senhorita Sasame provocou.

Ino ---: Eu que peço desculpas, acho que ela tentou me atingir, porém foi ao contrario.

Gaara ---: è o que penso também. --- novamente o silencio caiu sobre eles.--- adorei que tenha vindo..

Ino ---: Obrigado pelo convite.

Gaara ---: Gostaria de amanhã, ajuntar-se a mim e minha irmã a um passeio pela propriedade, seus tios também estão convidados, e se eles preferirem pode pescar ou fazer o que quiser.

Ino ---: è muita gentileza de sua parte....--- eles se encararam como se fosse falar algo a mais um para o outro, mas a carruagem chegou e os tirou do transe --- vejo-os amanhã então sr. Garaa.

Gaara ---: Senhorita.

**Ino partiu com o coração cheio de felicidades e a cabeça confusa, não entendia ao certo porque daquele todo interesse que ele demonstrava para com ela e seus tios. Durante o caminho de volta a hospedaria seus tios comentaram de como ele era gentil e atencioso, Ino apenas escutava e sorria .**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_Olá Minna passando só pra agradecer pelos comentarios, estou adorando saber que estão gostando da finc ^^  
Peço novamente desculpas pelos erros, mas como não sou escritora de verdade, e nem boa em português, então fica assim XD  
Até o proximo cap ^^ ~/_**

_Reviews Go!!!_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Capitulo 11_**

**No dia seguinte Ino acordou com uma sensação estranha, seus tios foram dar uma volta na cidade e iriam passar na igreja antes de ir para a propriedade de Gaara, Ino então decidiu ficar e arrumar as malas. Quando estava terminando de arruma a primeira mala uma carta em cima da mesa chamou a sua atenção, foi e pegou notou que era endereçada há ela e era de Hinata, havia duas cartas e as duas era de Hinata, pegou a primeira parecia que essa tinha sido extraviada, fora escrito já fazia 5 dias, abriu e leu, no começo Hinata estava relatando sobre reuniões de famílias, coisas alegres, e o capricho da letra, já a segunda parte parecia que Hinata estava nervosa, pois a letra estava tremida, e os relatos eram nada agradáveis.**

**_"_**_ Cara Ino..._

_Desde que iniciei esta carta, aconteceu um fato inesperado e muito grave. Receio alarmá-la. Pode ficar certa de que todos estão bem. O que tenho a contar diz respeito a nossa pobre Sakura.  
__Ontem à noite chegou um mensageiro, quando todos nós já estávamos deitados. Vinha por parte do coronel Ford e informando que Sakura havia partido para Norte do pais com um de seus oficiais. Para falar a verdade, foi com Sasuke! Imagina a nossa surpresa. Estou triste. Acho que é um casamento muito temerário para ambos. Mas quero esperar o melhor e fazer o possível para acreditar que o caráter dele foi mal interpretado. Nossa pobre mãe está muito desgostosa, já papai suporta a situação melhor. Os dois partiram sábado a noite, e o coronel Ford acha que eles passara a quinze quilômetros daqui, ele afirma que tem razões para esperar o regresso de Sasuke em breve. Sakura deixou algumas linhas para a sra. Ford, inteirando-a de sua resolução. Agora devo me apressar, não posso me afastar muito tempo de mamãe. Espero que compreenda essa carta, pois nem sei ao certo o que escrevi."_

**Sem dar tempo de refletir nem saber quais eram exatamente seus sentimentos, Ino, ao concluir essa carta, abriu imediatamente a outra, com grande impaciência, e leu o que se segue (a carta fora escrita um dia depois da conclusão da primeira);**

"_Quando receber essa carta, minha querida irmã, você já deverá ter recebido a minha primeira carta. Espero que tenha entendido e que essa seja mas inteligível. Cara Ino, nem sei o que vou escrever; tenho más noticias para você e não posso adiar esta comunicação. Por mais incauto que seja o casamento de Sr. Uchiha com nossa pobre Sakura, agora estamos ansiosos para obter a confirmação de que realmente se realizou, pois há boas razões para acreditar que eles não foram para o norte do pais. O Coronel Ford. Chegou aqui ontem, tendo saído de Okinawa no dia anterior, poucas horas depois de haver mandado a carta. Embora o bilhete que Sakura deixou para sra. Ford tenha dado a impressão que eles iriam para o Norte do pais, o amigo de Sasuke, afirmara que, na sua opinião, Sasuke não pretendia em absoluto ir ao Norte, e muito menos desposar Sakura. Quando isso chegou aos ouvido do coronel Ford. Ele partiu para aproximadas terras de Okinawa, com intuito de ir no encalço dos fugitivos. Por uma cidade perto de Okinawa teve noticias que um casal passara por lá em uma carruagem alugada. Depois disso só foram visto na entrada de Tóquio. O coronel Ford. Voltou para Konoha parando em todas hospedaria e pensão tentando saber dos dois, mas não teve êxito. Papai e mamãe acreditam no pior. Mamãe está muito doente, não sai do quarto para nada, e nunca vi papai tão abalado. Fico contente que não tenha visto essas cenas penosas, agora contudo, não posso deixar de dizer que aguardo ansiosa sua volta. Mas as coisas estão fora do controle, peço que peça ajuda de nosso tio Lion, pois, papai está partindo imediatamente para Tóquio para ver se acha os dois. Agora devo me despedir, espero sua volta. "_

Ino ---: Oh onde está meu tio? --- exclamou Ino, saltando da cadeira, na sua ansiedade de falar com ele sem demora; porém, quando alcançou a porta, esta foi aberta por um criado e o sr. Sabuko surgiu.

**A lividez do rosto de Ino e seus gestos agitados assustaram. E antes que ele pudesse esboçar uma reação e falar, ela, cujos pensamentos voltavam-se, sobretudo para a situação de Sakura, exclamou apressadamente:**

Ino ---: Lamento mas devo deixá-lo. Preciso encontrar o meu tio agora mesmo. O assunto é da máxima urgência, não tenho um minuto a perder.

Gaara ---: Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? --- perguntou ele, com mais inquietação que polidez. Refazendo-se, acrescentou: --- Não a deterei nem um instante. Mas deixe-me chamar seus tios ou mandar um criado fazê-lo. No estado em que a senhorita se encontra, não terá condições de ir pessoalmente.

**Ino vacilou, mas os joelhos lhe tremiam tanto que ela compreendeu que não conseguiria ir muito longe. Chamando o criado, incumbiu-o de ir chamar o patrão e a patroa imediatamente e pedir-lhes que voltassem para casa.  
Depois que o criado saiu, Ino sentou-se, incapaz de se suster. Seu estado era tão lastimável, que Gaara compreendeu que era impossível deixá-la. E não pôde se impedir de dizer, em tom de doçura e piedade:**

Gaara ---: Deixe-me chamar sua criada. Gostaria de beber algo? Posso oferecer um copo de vinho? Parece senti-se mal.

Ino ---: Não obrigada: --- replicou ela, tentando controlar-se: Não tenho nada. Sinto-me bem. Só estou muito aflita por força das más noticias que acabo de receber de Konoha.

**Ao mencionar aquele fato, desatou a chorar e, por alguns minutos, não pode falar. Gaara, penalizado e aflito, só conseguiu expressar vagamente sua preocupação e observar Ino com silencio solidário. Por fim, ela tornou a falar.**

Ino ---: Acabo de receber uma carta de Hinata, com terríveis noticias. Não é possível ocultá-las de ninguém. Minha irmã mais nova abandonou todos os seus amigos, fugiu, entregou-se ao...senhor Uchiha. Partiram juntos de Okinawa. O senhor conhece-o bem demais para ter duvidas quanto ao resto da historia. Ela não tem dinheiro, relações, nada que possa tentá-lo. Está perdida para sempre!

**Gaara quedou-se paralisado de espanto.**

Ino ---: E quando penso --- desabafou ela, num tom mais conturbado --- que eu poderia ter impedido isso..., eu, que sabia quem ele era, se ao menos houvesse revelado à minha própria família uma parte de que vim saber, se o caráter dele fosse conhecido, nada disso teria ocorrido. Mas agora é tarde, tarde demais.

Gaara ---: Estou modificado! --- exclamou ele, aflito --- Mas isso é certo, absolutamente certo?

Ino --- Oh sim. Eles saíram de Okinawa juntos no sábado a noite e foram seguidos até aproximidades de Tóquio. Com certeza não seguiram para o norte, como falaram.

Gaara ---:E o que foi feito, que medida foi tomada para tentar resgatá-la?

Ino ---: Meu pai partiu para Tóquio , e Hinata escreveu requisitando a ajuda de meus tios sem demora. Partiremos, assim espero, dentro de meia hora. Todavia, é só o que nos resta. Sei muito bem que não há nada a fazer. Como forçar um homem como ele a agir com correção? Como ao menos descobrir seu paradeiro? Não tenho a mínima esperança. É horrível!

**Gaara meneou a cabeça, numa silenciosa aquiescência.**

Ino ---: Quando descobri o verdadeiro caráter daquele homem....Oh, se eu soubesse o que deveria fazer! Mas não sabia... tinha medo de ir muito longe. Foi um desafortunado equivoco.

**Gaara não isse nada. Mal parecia ouvi-la e andava de um lado para o outro na sala, em profunda reflexão. Tinha o cenho franzido e a expressão taciturna. Ino percebeu de imediato que sua ascendência sobre Gaara declinava. Nada podia resistir a semelhante manifestação de fraqueza da parte de sua família, a semelhante escândalo. Não podia se surpreender nem censurá-lo. Ponderou que ele exercia sobre si mesmo um grande controle, mas isso não lhe trouxe nenhum consolo. E nunca Ino sentiu com tanta convicção como naquele momento, quando todo o amor era vão, que poderia tê-lo amado.  
Mas, ainda que ocorressem, as considerações pessoais não a absorviam. Sakura, a vergonha, a desgraça que ela estava causando à família dominaram logo todos os pensamentos de foro intimo. E, cobrindo o rosto com um lenço, Ino esquece-se de todo o resto. Após uma pausa de vários minutos, a voz do companheiro a fez voltar à realidade. E no tom daquela voz, embora transparecesse piedade, havia também comedimento.**

Gaara --- Creio que há muito está desejando minha ausência --- disse ele --- E, salvo minha simpatia sincera, porém inútil, nada posso lhe oferecer que justifique minha presença. Quem me dera poder dizer ou fazer algo para consolá-la. Mas não a atormentarei mais, exprimindo meus desejos vãos, como se estivesse deliberadamente solicitando sua gratidão. Penso que esse triste evento impedirá minha irmã de vê-la hoje, em Suna.

Ino ---: Oh sim, tenha a bondade de apresentar as nossas desculpas à senhorita Sabuko. Diga-lhe que negócios urgentes nos obrigam a retornar imediatamente. Oculte a triste verdade ao Maximo. Sei que não poderá fazê-lo por muito tempo.

**Ele lhe assegurou prontamente que poderia contar com sua discrição. Tornou a manifestar sua solidariedade pela angustia de Ino. E desejou que o caso tivesse um desfecho mais favoráveis do que era possível esperar no momento. Deixando seus cumprimentos para os tios de Ino, foi embora lançando-lhe apenas um olhar grave de despedida.  
Depois que ele saiu da sala, Ino achou que era muito improvável que se encontraria com Gaara em momentos cordiais. Sabia que depois desse escândalo jamais iria se convidada a pisar em Suna, Gaara não iria querer que sua irmã tivesse amizade com uma pessoa que cuja a família seria conhecida como desonrosa.  
Chorou em perceber que isso tudo estava doendo mais que poderia imaginar, agora que Gaara e ela estava tão perto, agora que ela descobrira um lado de Gaara que não imaginava existir. Sentia triste em saber que o abismo entre eles aumentaram tanto que jamais seria tampado. Se arrependeu de seus modos com ele antes, se ela tivesse sido mais cordial com ele, se não ficasse sempre no modo de defensiva, talvez hoje, talvez agora naquele momento ele não fosse embora, como se nunca mais fosse o ver.  
Enquanto Ino ficava se martirizando seus tios chegaram alarmados, tirando Ino de seus pensamentos.**

Shon Fion ---: O que houve minha querida? Porque esta alterada?

Ino ---: oh meus tios, nem sei por onde começar, Sakura fugiu com sr. Uchiha, e ninguém sabe para onde eles foram.

Shon Fion ---: Sr. Uchiha, não era aquele sujeito agradável que me contou certa vez?

Ino ---: Sim, mas creio que ele não seja agradável, não tenho muito tempo, temos que estar em Konaha urgente, só posso dizer que Sakura está perdida para sempre.

Lion ---: Por Deus, o que ela tinha na cabeça?!

Shon Fion ---: O criado disse que o senhor Gaara estava aqui...e nosso compromisso ...

Ino ---: Está tudo acertado --- ela falou sem encarar a tia que ficou preocupada.

Lion ---: então vamos partir imediatamente, tenho que ajudar seu pai encontrar a menina antes que acontece algo pior!

**Ino pegou as malas e ajudou a tia a pegar as delas e foram embora assim que a carruagem parou em frente a hospedaria. Shon e Lion ficaram quietos cada um sem seu pensamento. Ino olhava pela janela com uma pontada no coração, estava ali deixando algo que jamais iria ter novamente, o coração de um homem que ela passou a admirar e amar.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_Olá Minna passando só pra agradecer pelos comentarios, estou adorando saber que estão gostando da finc ^^  
Peço novamente desculpas pelos erros, mas como não sou escritora de verdade, e nem boa em português, então fica assim XD  
Até o proximo cap ^^/  
_**

_Reviews Go!!!_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Capitulo 12_**

**Durante o caminho Ino e os tios tentaram encontrar a razão que levaram Sasuke e Sakura fazer tal ato.**

Lion ---: Antes de encarar o caso encerrado e perdido, acho que não pode ter acontecido algo assim, isso é uma desonra para a ele si, esse gesto é uma violação tão grande da integridade, da honra e da razão, que não creio que ele possa realizar. E você minha querida, que tinha uma opinião favorável para com esse rapaz, possa ter mudado tanto?

Ino ---: Eu apenas fui cega ao não enxergar a verdade meu tio, mas creio eu que ele seja esse rapaz sem nem um escrúpulo.

**Ficaram em silencio e o caminho foi ficando mais e mais perto de Konoha assim que chegaram na cidade, a inquietação de Ino aumentou, assim que a carruagem parou em frente a casa da família Yamanaka, Hinata apareceu na porta, Ino saiu em disparada e a abraçou.**

Hinata ---: Ohh como é bom revela minha irmã, todos estão desesperados.

Ino ---: Vim o mais rápido possível e alguma noticia?

Hinata ---: Nada, papai ainda está em Tóquio, mandou apenas uma carta assim que chegou lá, dizendo que fará o que for preciso.

Lion ---: Então vou partir imediatamente para Tóquio e ajudar meu cunhado.

Ino ---: e como esta a mamãe?

Hinata ---: Está deprimida, não para de reclamar e chamar por Sakura.

Shon Fion ---: Vou vê-la.

Lion ---: Muito bem, estou indo.

Ino ---: Titio, por favor, nos mantém informado.

Lion ---: Sim, farei isso.

**Assim que seu tio saiu Ino e Hinata subiram para ficar junto de sua mãe, ela estava deitada e choramingava muito, Shon Fion tentava animá-la e confortá-la mas ela estava desolada.**

Ino ---: Me conta tudo minha irmã? O que sabe até agora?

Hinata ---: Nada mas do que relatei, apenas a carta que Sakura deixou para sra. Ford.

Ino ---: Onde está? Posso lê-la?

Hinata ---: Claro vou pegá-la. --- demorou alguns minutos e voltou com a carta.

_"Querida Harriet Ford:_

_você vai rir um bocado quando souber que eu fugi, e não posso deixar de rir também ao imaginar a surpresa que você terá amanhã cedo quando der pela minha falta. Vou para o Norte, e você não adivinhar com quem, é uma grande tola. Só existe um homem no mundo que eu amo, e ele é um anjo. Jamais poderia ser feliz sem ele, por isso acredito que não faço mal em partir. Se você não quiser, não precisa escrever para Konoha comunicando minha partida, porque isso irá aumentar a surpresa quando eu escrever para casa e assinar meu nome: Sakura Uchiha. Certamente será uma boa piada. Por pouco que não consigo escrever de tanto rir. Transmita as minhas desculpas a Pratt por eu não poder manter minha palavra e dançar com ele hoje a noite. Mandarei buscar minhas roupas assim que tiver estabelecida . Manda lembranças ao coronel Ford. Espero que façam um brinde à nossa saúde, desejando que tenhamos uma boa viajem. Sua amiga afetuosa._

_Sakura Yamanaka"_

Ino ---: Essa desmiolada da Sakura --- falou após ler a carta ---: escrever uma carta como essa.

Hinata ---: Nunca vi papai ficar tão abalado. Mamãe caiu doente na mesma hora.

Ino ---: Também quem pudera, Sakura sempre foi desmiolada! Eu disse para o pai não deixá-la ir, mas agora não é hora disso, afinal não importa o que foi dito ou feito, temos apenas que rezar para que tudo terminei bem.

**A família esperava noticias de Inoichi no dia seguinte. A correspondência, no entanto, chegou sem trazer nem mesmo uma mísera linha escrita por ele. A família sabia que normalmente que ele odiava escrever, mas na atual situação achou que ele faria um esforço.  
A semana seguiu sem nenhum noticias, mas a cidade toda já sabia do acontecimento, e parecia que todos que adoravam o sr. Uchiha tratou-se de difamá-lo. E começaram aparecer casos que deixava a família mais arlamada, muitos comerciantes apareceu com dividas de Sasuke, e fora dividas de jogos, logo recebeu o titulo de "sedutor" e " caloteiro". Shon Fion estava cansada e queria voltar para casa, assim que a semana passou se despediu das sobrinhas e da cunhada e voltou para Tóquio, onde poderia ser mais ú e Hinata não parava de olhar pela janela, na esperança de ver o carteiro vim, mas toda vez que ele vinha era apenas mais uma decepção.**

Himinari ---: Ai minha pobre Sakura, onde está minha filhinha?

Ino ---: Logo a encontrará minha mãe.

Himinari ---: Oh nem quero pensar, Inoichi irá encontrá-los e fazê-los casar não vai?

Ino ---: Acho melhor trazê-los para cá, Sasuke não é bom para ser um marido.

Himinari ---: Eles irão duelar, e certamente Inoichi irá morrer, e o corpo ainda não vai estar esfriado, o sr. Lee virá nos expulsar daqui.

Ino ---: Oh mamãe...

Criada ---: Senhoritas, senhoritas! --- Ino e Hinata desceram correndo e encontrou a empregada com uma pequena carta.

Ino ---: É a letra do tio.

Hinata ---: Está direcionada ao papai! --- as duas se olharam e ouviram um cavalos se aproximaram.

Ino ---: É papai!

As duas saíram correndo ao encontro de seu pai, que acabará de descer da carruagem, assim que as duas o alcançaram elas falaram a noticia.

Ino ---: Papai uma carta do tio, para o senhor.

Inoichi ---: Deixe-me descansar. --- falou pegando a carta e abrindo-a --- não consigo lê-la

Ino ---: Deixa que eu leia.

"_Tóquio segunda feira, 2 de agosto._

_Meu caro cunhado finalmente tenho boas noticias de minha sobrinha. Noticias que, em suma, creio que irão agradá-lo. Pouco após sua partida no sábado, tive a boa fortuna de descobrir em que parte de Tóquio o casal se achava. Guardarei os detalhes para quando encontramos. Por ora, basta-lhe saber que os dois foram localizados. Já estive com ambos."_

Hinata ---: Então tudo aconteceu conforme eu esperava! --- exclamou Hinata --- Eles estão casados!

**Ino prosseguiu:**

"_Já estive com ambos. Não se casaram e não percebi nele a menor intenção de fazê-lo. Mas, caso aceite cumprir o compromisso que tomei a liberdade de aceitar em seu nome, espero que se casem muito em breve. Tudo o que é exigido da sua parte é assegurar à sua filha, por acordo, uma parte dos cinco mil dólares destinadas a serem divididas entre suas filhas após sua morte e de sua esposa. E também, comprometer-se dar à sua filha, enquanto viver, a soma de cem dólares ao ano. Essa são as condições que, depois de muito refletir, não hesitei em aceitar, sentindo-me autorizado a fazê-lo. Enviarei esta carta por expresso para que sua resposta chegue a mim sem tardança. Também devo dizer que o dinheiro dado ao dote de Sakura, será pago as dividas de Sasuke, e ainda sobrará um pouco para que o casal se restabeleça. Diante desse detalhes, você deve me responder o mais rápido possível, cuidarei de tudo, então não precisara vim até Tóquio, assim que estiver tudo acertado, mando o casal para Konoha."_

Ino ---: Será mesmo possível? --- admirou-se Ino após terminar de ler a carta. --- será possível que ele se casará com Sakura?

Hinata ---: Nesse caso, ele não é tão mal como agente pensava. --- falou Hinata contente ---: Papai, eu lhe dou os parabéns.

Ino ---: Tem que mandar a resposta imediatamente meu pai.

Inoichi ---: Sim o farei agora mesmo.

Ino ---: Suponho que sua resposta seja positiva não?

Inoichi ---: Claro, Só me causa vergonha que ele peça tão pouco. E é preciso que os dois casem. Ainda assim, Sasuke é um homem tão vulgar...Sim, sim, é absolutamente necessário que eles se casem. Não resta alternativa. Mas há duas coisas que eu gostaria muito de saber: primeira é quanto dinheiro seu tio deve pagar para fazer o arranjo; e o segundo é como eu farei para reembolsá-lo.

Hinata ---: Dinheiro?! Meu tio?! --- exclamou Hinata --- O que quer dizer com isso?

Inoichi --- Quero dizer que nenhum homem, em seu juízo perfeito, se casaria com Sakura em troca de uma compensação tão modesta. Cem dólares ao ano durante minha vida e cinqüenta depois da minha morte!

Ino ---: É verdade, isso não tinha me ocorrido. Havia as dividas dele a serem pagas e deveria ainda sobrar dinheiro. Provavelmente foi meu tio quem fez um arranjo. É um homem generoso. Mas receio que tenha se colocado numa situação difícil. O dinheiro que gastou não deve ter sido pouco.

**Inoichi entrou e se trancou em seu escritório e lá respondeu sem demora para o cunhado, Ino e Hinata foram até o quarto de sua mãe e deu a noticia.**

Himinari ---: Sakura casada?! --- exclamou --- ohh meu Deus, minha filha casada, isso é maravilhoso.

Ino ---: Não diria isso, a senhora não lembra sobre o caráter dele?

Himinari ---: O que importa? Ela está casada, e com minha idade, temos que dar uma festa! Mande chamar a empregada e manda ela preparar um belo banquete! Minha filhinha casada! --- saiu da cama o mais rápido possível.

Ino ---: Sakura coloca a família em desespero, faz uma burrada e ainda temos que se sentir feliz por isso? --- falou revoltada.

Hinata ---: Acalma-se minha irmã, temos que ficar contente que tudo acabou bem.

Ino ---: Não creio que eles sejam felizes.

Hinata ---: Sasuke não fará nada que poderá magoar Sakura, afinal ele aceitou a casar-se com ela, e acho que ele não iria fazer isso se não tivesse pelo menos um pouco de afeição para com nossa irmã.

Ino ---: Hinata você é boa de mais para pensar no pior das pessoas, mas não irei discutir mas, afinal já está tudo arranjado e consumado, basta apenas esperar.

**Muitas vezes Inoichi se arrependera de não ter guardado dinheiro para o dote de suas filhas, quando teve Hinata ele acreditava que ainda tinha chances de ter um filho homem, no qual iria herdar a propriedade e poderia ganhar mas dinheiro e teria a renda estável, mas depois venho Ino mas ainda não foi o bastante para ele se preocupar, continuou a fazer a vontade de sua esposa, e com duas filhas, também gastava para paparicar, quando Himinari ficou grávida, ele ficou certo que seria um filho homem mas venho Sakura, e sua esperança foi para o brejo, mas já era tarde de mais para correr trás do prejuízo, e só sobrou trabalhar para continuar com aquilo que tinha.  
Quando Inoichi casou com Himinari o acordo era de quando ele morresse ele deixaria cinco mil dólares para sra. Yamanaka e suas filhas, que seria dote de cada uma, que seria feito a partilha de acordo como os pais quisessem, mas agora com esse fato, Inoichi teve que fazer a partilha cedo de mais, e o que deixou Hinata e Ino sem nada para o dote.  
Ele nunca iria deixar suas duas filhas mais velhas na mão, mas por pensar que Lion teve que gastar o pouco que tinha, era mais que esperado ele fazer isso, o que o deixava triste.  
O mais espantoso foi não ter trabalho algum para o arranjo ser feito, logo que terminara de escrever a carta a mandou sem demora.  
A cidade toda soube das novidades, as fofoqueiras e as invejosas vinham até a casa para desejar felicidades, mas não era a intenção, na verdade era apenas para saber sobre a família, e ter o que fofocar. Himinari não perdeu tempo em fazer planos para a filha.**

Himinari ---: Eles poderiam ocupar a casa da avenida Okini, lá tem uma casa muito boa, espaçosa e é pertinho daqui. Ou a casa dos sr. Ford, já que eles não vão voltar mas para cá.

Inoichi ---: Pare de sonhar mulher, os dois jamais serão bem vindo mas aqui em Konoha, essas pessoas que vieram nos desejar felicidades, não passam de falsas. Ele terão que ir para Okinawa e lá ele, Sasuke terá um emprego fixo, e lá eles terão um lar, pelo menos.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_Olá Minna passando Para desejar Obrigado pelo comentarios, sabe que nunca continuaria se não fosse vcs, obigado mesmo!!!  
Bem estamos na reta final aewww \o/  
Sim sim está acabando, logo logo tudo vai se esclarecer e...  
Bem deixa vcs verem por si só mesmo XD  
Obrigadoo de novo e até o proximo cap ^^/_**

_Reviews Go!!!_


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Capitulo 13_**

**A noite em seu quarto Ino pode finalmente relaxar, Hinata estava lá embaixo ajudando a mãe, se sentou na cama e olhou para o quarto procurando algo, mas não sabia o que era, pousou seus olhos em uma pequena caixa de madeira, se levantou e caminhou até ela e a abriu, lá estava a carta que tanto lia durante um mês todo. A letra de Gaara ainda estava bem forte, as linhas contendo palavras que a magoava e ao mesmo tempo abria seus olhos.  
Ela e Gaara eram tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo diferentes, os dois tinha gênios difíceis, os dois são cabeças duras, orgulhosos, defendiam o que eles acreditavam, mesmo se tivesse que discutir com todos e sobre tudo. Agora ali naquele quarto se deu conta como tudo mudou em relação há ele, não o suportava, agora queria sua companhia, queria sua aceitação.  
Ino olhou seu reflexo no espelho, nunca se sentiu vaidosa, nunca tentou se arrumar como suas irmãs, como ele um homem da classe dele poderia olhá-la com outros olhos, mas ele confessara que a amava, mas ela o recusou, por fúria, por medo, agora depois de tudo mesmo que isso não fosse mais o problema, tinha esse fato de Sakura.  
Ele jamais iria concordar de ter na família Sasuke, que causara um mal a própria família, e fora o escândalo que fora provocado, um casamento arranjo as escuras, e ainda, mas, sem nenhum tostão de dote nem nada, estava perdida, talvez ela jamais viria casar, mas isso não a magoava muito, mas em pensar que Hinata também iria sofrer as conseqüências, que Naruto como Gaara jamais iria querer ter novamente contato com elas. Ino então se jogou na cama e chorou por horas, até Hinata entrar e se arrumar para deitar.  
No dia seguinte a família recebeu o mais novo casal de Konoha, Sakura e Sasuke chegaram por volta das oito da manhã.**

Sakura ---: Olá, olá --- gritava assim que entrou em casa.

Himinari ---: Minha filha! --- correu até a filha e a abraçou --- ohh estou tão contente que tenha se casado, deixe-me ver sua aliança.

Sakura ---: Ouro puro. --- falou feliz --- Quando passei por Ana Shan, eu acenei com essa mãe, para ela ver que estou casada.

Himinari ---: Deve ter morrido de inveja.

Sakura ---: Oh sim, ainda mais quando viu com quem eu estava casada. --- falou sorrindo assim que Sasuke entrou.

Himinari ---: Oh meu genro deixe-me lhe dar um abraço.

**Himinari mandou preparar o café da manhã Ino e Hinata cumprimentaram a irmã, Hinata desejando felicidades, e Ino apenas fez por fazer, quando se sentaram para comer Sakura falava sem parar, de como era Okinawa, contou como foi para Tóquio. Depois do café Ino e Hinata saíram para dar uma volta no bosque, Sasuke andava de cavala se mostrando, Sakura foi se juntar as irmã.**

Sakura ---: É tão empolgante ser casada. --- falou sorrindo --- faz coisas que vocês minhas irmãs, jamais fará.

Ino ---: Poupe-nos desses detalhes, não estamos interessadas.

Sakura ---: Ora, que bicho te mordeu?

Ino ---: Apenas tenho consciência...

Sakura ---: Oh nem falei sobre como foi meu casamento né? Estava contando para mamãe.

Ino ---: Não queremos saber...

Sakura ---: Eu achei tudo muito simples, mas fazer o que ne? Vocês todos fizeram uma tempestade num copo d água, quando cheguei na pensão onde estávamos hospedado você não sabe quem eu encontrei. --- falou rindo ---; sr. Gaara, ele se encontrou com Sasuke, e conversaram por horas, quando Sasuke voltou para o quarto, disse que meu tio estava a minha espera e que logo estaria ali.

Ino ---: Pêra ai o Gaara estava lá? Mas o que ele tem haver com isso?

Sakura ---: Ops. --- colocou a mão na boca --- jurei ao Sasuke que não iria falar...

Ino ---: O que tem o Sr. Gaara.

Sakura ---: Foi ele quem nos encontrou. --- falou Sakura ---: não sei como, mas foi ele quem no encontrou, e foi ele que me levou até meu tio, depois no dia do casamento ele estava junto, não me fala nada para Sasuke, jurei que não iria falar.

Ino depois do relato não conseguiu mas parar de pensar, Gaara estava lá, foi ele quem os encontrou, mas por que disso? O que ele queria? Não conseguiu deixar isso para trás.

_" Minha cara tia, sei que é estranho receber uma carta como essa de minha pessoa, mas devo dizer que um fato, está me deixando realmente perturbada. Como uma pessoa cuja não tem nenhum laço como nossa família, que é como um estranho, possa ter comparecido no casamento.  
Sei que deve estar espantada que eu sei sobre o fato, mas creio que Sakura deixou escapar algo."_

**Ino mandou o mais rápido possível Sakura e Sasuke partiram para Okinawa e a casa voltou no silencio normal, Inoichi voltou a trabalhar, Hinata e Himinari havia voltado a fazer os serviços de casa, e enquanto Ino esperava ansiosa pela carta de sua tia, que venho chegar quatro dias depois que enviara a sua.**

_" Minha querida Ino..._

_De fato fico espantada por Sakura ter deixado escapar algo, mas não fico espantada pela sua curiosidade, ainda mais se tratando de quem é. Vamos então aos fatos, quando cheguei em casa naquela semana, a noite meu marido havia recebido uma visita inesperada, eu cansada da viajem não me importei, mas em meu quarto pela janela notei que quem era o visitante era nada menos que senhor Gaara no Sabuko. Eu fiquei curiosa para saber de algo, porém conhece seu tio, reservado ficou a meditar durante a noite, só no dia seguinte fiquei sabendo de tudo._

_Gaara havia partido de Suna assim que nos partimos, ele alega que tinha coisas a tratar na capital, assim que chegou ele passou a procurar os fugitivos, e que foi feito com êxito, pois, assim os achou. Ele venho falar para seu tio que graças a uma mulher que ele conhecia a muito tempo, que tinha relação com sr. Uchiha os encontrou, e já estivera com os dois. _

_Ele então voltou no dia seguinte e conversou novamente com seu tio, e assim arranjando tudo, disse que ele era o culpado de não ter revelado o verdadeiro caráter de Sasuke, e que esse mal seria reparado com isso, então ele ofereceu em pagar tudo o que sr. Uchiha estava devendo, e ainda mas alguns dólares pelo dote de sua irmã, devo dizer que foi uma surpresa imensa. Seu tio como nada podia fazer concordou, mas quando falou em acertar tudo, sr. Gaara nos pediu para não mencionar o nome dele, e que os méritos fossem tudo para seu tio. _

_Minha cara agora devo dizer que a atitude de sr. Gaara não me surpreendeu, ele falou que estava reparando um mal que cometera no passado, agora se é verdade ou não você quem tem que dizer, e devo acrescentar que isso tudo não foi apenas por força de provar caráter ou algo do gênero, e sim por você._

_E devo confessar que gosto dele, e espero que não fique brava comigo por isso, mas devo acrescentar mais uma coisinha..._

_Ele não é o que fez ou os outros dizem, seu orgulho é mais do que aprovado, um cavaleiro merecedor de um amor incondicional, creio eu que o que falta nele é apenas amor e compreensão e isso ele conseguira se casar com uma mulher capaz disso. _

_Ps: Não fique brava, mas, gostaria que não se esquecesse de seus tios quando estiver mergulhada em um paraíso, não ficarei sossegada de percorrer todo o bosque._

_Até mais e peço que me perdoe pela brincadeira. _

_De sua tia Shon Fion."_

**Ino ao terminar a carta estava agitada e confusa, como ele pode ter feito aquilo, o que ele queria, andou pela sala, não sabendo ao certo saiu para caminhar pelo pequeno bosque de sua casa. Gaara havia achado Sakura e Sasuke, ele havia pagado tudo, logo ele que não suportava Sasuke, teve que reencontrá-lo cara á cara.A semana passou e logo novembro chegou trazer um boato pela cidade que mexeu com todos, uma criada de Takachiro dizia que seu patrão estaria de volta a cidade.**

Himinari ---: Oh é? --- perguntou para a mulher ---: e como se agente quisesse ele de volta, ele bem que poderia desocupar aquela casa e deixar que outras pessoas venham.

Criada ---: Mas...

Himinari ---: Não quero mais saber daquele sujeito. --- falou dando as costas mas depois voltando --- mas é verdade que ele vem?

Criada ---: Sim.

**Ino não sabia o que pensar, não sabia se ele viria sozinho ou com alguém, no qual o coração queira que viesse. Mas notou que Hinata havia ficado abalada, apesar de tentar mostrar indiferente à noticia, notou que a irmã ficou agitada.  
E ficou mais espantada quando no dia seguinte recebeu a visita desse cavaleiro, e junto com ele Gaara, o que fez Ino se sentir sem jeito.**

Criada ---: Senhora, os Senhores Naruto e Gaara. --- falou a criada entrando na sala seguida pelos dois.

Himinari ---: Sr. Uzumaki. --- falou meio falso --- quanto tempo não?

Naruto ---: è...devo dizer....

Himinari ---: Creio que não conseguiu ficar muito longe da nova casa, afinal o campo sempre é bom no final do ano.

Naruto ---: è...eu...

Himinari ---: Pensei que não ia mais voltar para cá, faz quase um ano desde sua partida não é?

Naruto ---: Sim... --- tentou falar, mas ela não deixou.

Himinari ---: O senhor nos prometeu que ia vim para um jantar aqui em casa, pensa que me esqueci, mas não, vai ficar quanto tempo agora?

Naruto ---: Até resolver alguns assuntos.

**Ino tinha o coração em disparada, Gaara estava ali ao lado de Naruto, como aquele jeito de grandeza, olhava para Himinari mostrando atenção, ela por dentro queria que ele a olhasse para assim ver como ele a trataria. Hinata porém matinha calma, olhava com um sorriso simpático e feliz para Naruto, que se gaguejava as vezes ao responder Himinari.**

Himinari ---: Quando estiver caçado todos os pássaros em Takachiro, venha até aqui, sr. Inoichi ficaria feliz em ter alguém para caçar.

Ino ---: E o senhor. --- perguntou ela sem se conter para Gaara ---: ficara muito tempo?

Gaara ---: Não, amanhã mesmo parto para Tóquio, tenho alguns assuntos pendentes. --- isso a desanimou.

Naruto ---: então vamos não?

Gaara ---: Como quiser.

Himinari ---: Venha amanhã sr. Uzumaki, podemos fazer um almoço para comemorar sua volta.

Naruto ---: Adoraria, até mais.

Himinari ---: Até. --- as três mulheres esperaram eles saírem para falar. --- minha nossa, temos que preparar algo realmente muito bom. --- saiu da sala chamando pela criada.

Ino ---: Hinata...

Hinata ---: Eu estou bem minha irmã. --- falou se sentando mas não encarando a irmã. --- fico feliz que ele tenha vindo sem a irmã, pois, isso vai nos impedir de nos encontrar mais.

Ino ---: Mas...

Hinata ---: Você não pode pensar que sou tão fraca assim, --- falou forçando um sorriso ---: agora somos indiferentes um com o outro, Não pode pensar que corro o risco.

Ino ---: Minha irmã, --- sorriu --- eu acho que você corre o risco de deixá-lo mais apaixonado do que já está.

**No dia seguinte Naruto compareceu na casa dos Yamanaka sozinho dessa vez, o que deixou Ino com o coração apertado, porém decidiu que agora era a vez de Hinata se resolver. Assim que Naruto chegou Inoichi e ele partiram para casar pássaros, enquanto a comida era preparada, Ino que não gostava muito de ficar na cozinha decidiu que ia ajudar. Assim que a hora do almoço ia chegando os homens voltaram, Himinari fez com que Hinata fosse fazer sala para Naruto, porém nunca os deixava sozinhos.**

Naruto ---: Muito bom os campos de Konoha, ainda não tinha me divertido assim por aqui.

Himinari ---: Oh claro, o senhor não nos deu tempo de mostrar o que é encantador.

Hinata ---: Aceita uma limonada?

Naruto ---: Sim, obrigado.

Himinari ---: Deixa que eu busco. --- falou se levantando e saindo da sala deixando os dois sozinhos.

Naruto ---; Err...

Hinata ---: e como está sua irmã?

Naruto ---: Está bem, ficou em Tóquio....

Hinata ---: mande lembranças para ela. --- falou sorrindo.

Naruto ---: Hinata....eu.... ---- ia falar algo porém Himinari voltou e os interrompeu.

Himinari ---: está fresquinha. --- falou sorrindo.

**Assim o almoço foi servido e o papo jogado fora, quando foi ver Naruto foi embora quase a noite, e novamente Himinari o convida para o almoço do dia seguinte, que é aceito com muito satisfação.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_Olá Minna passando Para desejar Obrigado pelo comentarios, sabe que nunca continuaria se não fosse vcs, obigado mesmo!!!  
Bem estamos na reta final aewww \o/  
Sim sim está acabando, logo logo tudo vai se esclarecer e...  
Bem deixa vcs verem por si só mesmo XD  
Obrigadoo de novo e até o proximo cap ^^/_**

_Reviews Go!!!_


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Capitulo 14_**

**No dia seguinte Ino acordou indisposta, não por problema de saúde, mas por estado de espírito, estava triste e sabia que era por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. Hinata já estava de pé lá embaixo, Himinari estava animada cantando pela casa toda, quando o visitante foi avistado vindo em direção a casa, Himinari parecia uma louca.**

Himinari ---: Ande Ino se levante e se arrume. --- entrou no quarto. --- terá que fazer sala para aquele amigo insuportável dele.

Ino ---: Quem?

Himinari ---: Aquele sr. Gaara... ele voltou, --- falou olhando pela janela --- sei que ele é desagradável, mas lembra-se é para o bem de sua irmã.

**Ino sem conseguir pensar e nem falar se arrumou o mais rápido possível, saber que ele voltara tinha dado uma animação para ela. Assim que entrou na sala Naruto e Gaara se levantaram e a cumprimentou.**

Naruto ---: está bem senhorita Ino?

Ino ---: Sim claro.

Naruto ---: então que tal darmos uma volta pelo bosque que há aqui atrás de sua casa?

Himinari ---: oh é uma ótima idéia,. --- falou animada --- vá vocês jovens, ficarei cuidando dos preparativos do almoço.

**Ino e Hinata saíram acompanhadas por Naruto e Gaara, Naruto logo se colocou ao lado de Hinata e assim começaram a conversar, deixando Gaara e Ino para trás. O silencio entre eles era um incomodo para ambos, Ino queria falar mais não sabia o que dizer, então ficou em silencio. Hinata e Naruto havia avançando mais a frente deles, e quando Ino os encontrou, Hinata estava sorridente e Naruto corado.**

Hinata ---: Vamos voltar? --- falou por fim.

**Quando chegaram em casa Naruto e Hinata não paravam de sorrir, a mesa estava posta no quintal, onde havia sido estendido um grande toldo, Himinari se sentou ao lado de Gaara, e Ino se sentiu inquieta e triste, desde que ele chegou não falou nada, nem uma palavra se quer. Pensava triste enquanto comia, tudo aquilo que sua tia havia dito na carta talvez fosse apenas um equívoco, talvez ele fizera o que tinha feito, só para mostrar que era bom, e não por sua causa, com esses pensamentos o dia seguiu e Ino não mostrou interesse quando decidiram que ia passear novamente.**

Ino ---: Desculpa...mas estou um pouco indisposta. --- falou assim que o convite foi feito.

Naruto ---: Não está se sentindo bem?

Ino ---: Apenas cansada, mas nada que possa preocupar. ---- sorriu de leve --- bem com licença.

**Ino lançou o ultimo olhar para Gaara, e ele pareceu preocupado, mas nada disse, então ela subiu para o quarto e se deixou levar pela emoção, e chorou.  
Quando a noite chegou Ino acordou com Hinata entrando no quarto, sorridente se sentou na cama e a encarou.**

Ino ---: Nossa, o que há com você hoje?

Hinata ---: Não sei se posso agüentar minha irmã. --- confessou ela --- Naruto pediu eu em casamento.

Ino ---: O que? Quando?

Hinata ---: Hoje, lá no bosque... --- falou rindo ---: ele disse que ele pensava que eu era indiferente para com ele, e teve medo de se magoar por isso foi embora.

Ino ---: oh Hinata estou feliz por você.

Hinata ---: Ah eu não sei se posso suportar tanta felicidade. --- falou rindo --- será que posso ser mais feliz que já sou?

Ino ---: Você merece.

Hinata ---: Será que há alguém para você?

Ino ---: Hm...quem saber o sr. Lee tenha algum primo. --- as duas riram.

Hinata ---: Que barulho é esse?

Ino ---: è uma carruagem?

Hinata ---; Será que Naruto mudou de idéia?

**Ino e Hinata se juntaram ao seus pais e desceram para ver quem era naquela hora da noite, quando a porta se abriu, uma pessoa com ar de grandeza e prepotente entrou, e Ino logo viu quem era.**

Ino ---: Lady Anne.

Anne ---: Senhorita Ino --- falou olhando para ela ---: creio que deve estar se perguntando por que de minha visita.

Ino ---: Sim...err..quer se sentar?

Anne ---: Deve ser os pais de Ino --- olhou para Inoichi e Himinari.

Himinari ---: Sim, somos, e essa e minha filha Hinata, ficou noiva hoje. --- falou orgulhosa.

Anne ---: Hm sei, senhorita Ino tem algum lugar que possamos conversar em particular?

Ino ---: Sim, queira me acompanhar.

**Ino entrou na biblioteca e logo Lady Anne entrou também, olhou para a sala e analisou, pela sua cara desaprovou o cômodo porém nada disse, apenas se virou para a loira e a encarou.**

Anne ---: Serei bem direta menina. --- falou por fim --- recebi uma noticia que me surpreendeu.

Ino ---: ...

Anne ---: Há um boato que ronda por ai, que pode ter sido você mesma quem falou, de uma união entre você e meu sobrinho. --- Ino a encarou espantada porém nada disse ---: quero saber se é verdade?

Ino ---: Desconheço esse boato.

Anne ---: Então nega que seja verdade?

Ino ---: A senhora venho até aqui para saber se existe ou não esse boato?

Anne ---: Vim até aqui para saber de sua própria boca, se é verdade? Pretende se unir ao meu sobrinho? Houve o pedido de casamento? Coisa que acho impossível de acontecer!

Ino ---: Pois se a senhora acha que é impossível acontecer, nada tenho a dizer.

Anne ---: Mas que menina egoísta! Meu sobrinho e minha filha estão comprometidos muito antes de você nascer, eu e sua mãe sonhávamos com essa união, e agora vem você, uma ninguém querer atrapalhar...

Ino ---: Senhora Anne, devo dizer que está e minha casa, não vou aceitar que me falte com educação. --- falou sem se importa com a falta de educação.

Anne ---: Como ousa falar comigo assim?! --- gritou a senhora ---: Fique você sabendo que eu nunca irei aprovar esse casamento, que as parede de Suna irão ficar manchadas por causa dessa união, e ainda mais, acha que meu sobrinho, um cavaleiro, que tem relações de alta classe, irá se juntar com você...isso seria total desonra para a família.

Ino ---: Se a senhora mesmo disse que pe impossível, então eu repito não há nada a dizer.

Anne ---: Então, não está noiva de Gaara?

Ino ---: Não...estou --- falou com a voz embargada.

Anne ---: E promete não aceitar nenhuma proposta?

Ino ---: Eu prometo não aceitar nenhuma proposta sua. --- a ira de Anne aumentou.

Anne ---: Vejo que a senhorita não sabe com quem está lidando. --- falou indo para porta ---: estou injuriada com você, e creio que isso não será nada bom...

Ino ---: Está me ameaçando?

Anne ---: Não, apenas alertando...--- abriu a porta --- se acha que meu sobrinho irá se juntar a você, que irá passar por cima de seu caráter e sua família, está redondamente enganada --- antes de sair ainda falou --- e não tenha o trabalho de despedir de sua mãe e de seu pai, pessoas que não fazem menor diferencia.

**Lady Anne saiu da sala e fechou a porta, Ino parada olhando para a porta ouviu a carruagem se afastar, lagrimas escaparam pelo seus olhos, e logo sua mãe foi saber o que se travava, mas Ino inventou uma desculpa e subiu para seu quarto.  
No dia seguinte Naruto e Gaara voltaram a casa dos Yamanaka, Naruto e Hinata decidiram em dar uma volta pelo bosque, e Ino teve que ir para fazer companhia a Gaara. Durante o caminho o silencio dos dois era insuportável,tanto para ela quanto para ele.**

Ino ---: Sr...

Gaara ---: Ino... --- falaram ao mesmo tempo. --- fale..

Ino ---: Eu....eu sei que o senhor não vai gostar, mas quero lhe agradecer.

Gaara ---: Em que? --- ele a encarou.

Ino ---: Pelo que você fez por Sakura, e desconfio que, pela Hinata também. --- a cara de Gaara ficou espantada porém serena.

Gaara ---: Sobre tudo, fiz isso por você. --- eles se encararam. --- sei que minha tia esteve aqui ontem, e ontem tive esperanças nas quais pensei que não teria novamente, --- a encarou --- se fosse me recusar teria dito ontem para minha tia com total convecção.

Ino ---: Acho que me conhece bem...

Gaara ---: Sei que é boa de mais para brincar com os sentimentos alheiros, mas quero ouvir...--- ele pegou em sua mão --- se seus sentimentos para comigo for iguais de abril, me diga, pois só uma palavra sua... e eu me calarei para sempre.

**Ino não sabia o que responder queria ir, chorar, abraçar ele, ele a encarava com expectativa.**

Ino ---: Se o pedido for feito novamente...minha resposta poderá ser positiva agora. --- ele sorriu.

Gaara ---: Então, senhorita Ino Yamanaka, aceita se minha esposa? --- ela sorriu e com lagrimas nos olhos.

Ino ---: Sim, eu aceito.

**Gaara não se importou se estavam sendo vistos ou não, a puxou e tomou posse de seus lábios selando assim uma promessa entre eles.**

Naruto ---: Ora ora, será que já podemos dar os parabéns? --- falou depois de alguns minutos.

Ino ---: Oh...

Hinata ---: Minha irmã, estou tão feliz por você.

Naruto ---: Parabéns Ino .--- falou dando um abraço na loira.

Gaara ---: Devo ir sem demora falar com seu pai.

Ino ---: Oh..

**Assim que os quatro voltaram para casa, Hinata e Ino sorriam cumprisses, Naruto também, Gaara entrou e pediu para falar com Inoichi sem demora, Himinari mal sonhava não teria apenas duas filhas casadas mais agora as três.**

Inoichi ---: Ino queria vim aqui por favor. --- chamou-a assim que Gaara saiu da biblioteca.

Ino ---: Papai.

Inoichi ---: Creio que o que acabo de ouvir seja....

Ino ---: Verdade meu pai.

Inoichi ---: Você tem certeza minha filha? Ele é orgulhoso, arrogante, sim claro rico, terá carruagens mais caras e bonitas que Hinata, mas será feliz ao lado dele?

Ino ---: Sim papai, eu...ele não é orgulhoso nem arrogante, é apenas incompreendido. --- falou sorrindo com lagrimas nos olhos ---: todo esse tempo eu tenho condenado ele, mas se o senhor souber o que ele fez.

Inoichi ---: O que ele fez?

**Ino contou tudo sobre o caso de Sakura e Sasuke, contou que fora Gaara que os encontrou, que fora ele quem pagou tudo.**

Inoichi ---: Meus Deus....--- falou no final --- devo muito há ele, não sei como pagá-lo.

Ino ---: Não precisa, ele ficará sentido se o fizer, ele é tão generoso e de um caráter bom....somos parecidos... --- chorou de emoção.

Inoichi ---: Minha filha você...

Ino ---: Eu o amo meu pai, o amo mas do que posso imaginar.

Inoichi ---: Eu... --- com lagrimas nos olhos --- se é esse o caso dou meu consentimento --- falou entendendo os braços ---: não poderia entregar você há alguém que fosse menos digno de sua estima.

**Os dois se abraçaram e assim ficaram um tempo depois Ino voltou a sala e lá contou para Himinari que quase teve um enfarte.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_Olá Minna passando Para desejar Obrigado pelo comentarios, sabe que nunca continuaria se não fosse vcs, obigado mesmo!!!  
Bem ai está, o penultimo cap ^^_****_  
Obrigadoo de novo e até o proximo cap ^^/_**

_Reviews Go!!!_


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Essa finc é inspirada no livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austen...(eu recomendo para quem gosta de um bom romance)  
Então ela é inspirada, há de ter umas partes do livro, mais eu modifiquei um pouco ^^  
Espero que gosta ...._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Capitulo 15_**

**A noticia dos casamentos de Ino e Hinata logo chegaram a cidade, e todos os habitantes compareceram na festa, Ino e Hinata decidiram se casar no mesmo dia na mesma igreja, Naruto e Hinata passaram os primeiros meses em Konoha, em Takachiro, depois comprou uma propriedade perto de Suna, onde tomou-a como exemplo. Ino e Gaara foram para Suna, e Temari foi morar junto com eles, até se casar.  
Lady Anne ao saber do casamento pelo próprio sobrinho, que mandou uma carta explicando e convidando ela para o casamento, cortou relação com o sobrinho durante um ano, até não agüentar de curiosidade de saber como Ino se comportava perante a alta sociedade.  
Sasame apensar de ficar decepcionada pelo casamento, nada mais disse, e nem procurou comentar, para não ser banida de Suna, onde ia quase sempre.  
Himinari e Inoichi sempre estava indo e vindo de Suna para Konoha, depois que as filhas se casaram, Inoichi passou a gostar de passear, pelo menos ficava perto das filhas queridas, já Himinari adorava passear e gastar.  
Sakura ao saber do casamento das irmã, logo mandou cartas para que as irmãs não esquecessem dela, apesar de Sasuke estar trabalhado, Sakura passava necessidade, e Ino não podia negar ajudar, porém tirava dinheiro das próprias economia para a irmã. Pois apensar de estar casada com Gaara, jamais ia convencê-lo de aceitar Sasuke e Suna.**

Ino ---: Está ai... --- perguntou quando notou que Gaara se aproximava dela.

Gaara ---: Estava observando você, --- falou gentil ---; fica muito bonita quando fica pensativa.

Ino ---: Ora pare de me deixar sem jeito.

Gaara ---: Pensando em que?

Ino ---: Em tudo, como tudo aconteceu. --- falou encarando ele e acariciando o rosto ---: tantas coisas podiam ter sido evitadas, se agente não tivesse sido tão cabeças duras.

Gaara ---: Sim, mas devo confessar que se assim fosse, o nosso amor não estaria tão forte como hoje está. --- falou beijando a mão dela.

Ino ---: Me diga, quando foi exatamente que se apaixonou-se por mim.

Gaara ---: Ahh --- ele riu ---: acho que aquele dia no primeiro baile, quando falei algo que desagradou você, passei a notar você.

Ino ---: Rsrs sim, como posso me esquecer. --- o beijou --- fiquei furiosa com você.

Gaara ---: Sim, mas ainda bem que agora não fica mais.

Ino ---: Não mas, aquele dia que me confessou sobre seus sentimentos....

Gaara ---: Oh, lembro-me como se fosse ontem;

Ino ---: Por que?

Gaara ---: Porque aquele dia me mostrou como eu estava inclinado a maldade. --- ele a encarou.

Ino ---: Como?

Gaara ---: Você me disse. " sua forma pouca cavaleiras..." isso foi como um balde de água fria --- falou ele a abraçando ---: pois durante minha vida toda, fui ensinado a ser cavaleiro, seja como quem fosse, fosse em qualquer situação, mas naquele dia estava possesso, estava irado, nunca na minha vida havia sido tão provocado como aquele dia, então perdi a compostura.

Ino ---: Oh..me envergonho por isso.

Gaara ---: Pois eu não, só assim notei que estava sendo errado, você me mostrou o certo, e isso só me fez te amar mais.

Ino ---: Eu que te amo cada dia mais.

**Gaara a encarou por uns instantes antes de tomar posse de seus lábios e assim os beijar como se fosse a ultima vez, assim selando o começo do amor entre eles e o fim de uma historia que começou com preconceitos e orgulhos, e terminou com o amor e a amizade.**

_**FIM**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Olá Minna é isso ai, aqui mais uma finc terminada \o/ ( graças a Deus XD)  
É gente, desculpa se esse final ta ralé mais é o maximo que posso fazer pra esta historia de Jane Austen, mudei umas coisas (muitas coisas) pq a epoca algumas coisas não eram permetido e tal.  
Mais é isso ai obrigado a todos que acompanhou, leu, deu dicas e comentou obrigado mesmo....  
Então é isso ai até a proxima historia  
bjsss**_

_Reviews Go!!!_


End file.
